Going Digital
by Doctor Auditore
Summary: Darkness is spreading across the Digital World and may even spread onto the Real World! It is up to 6 chosen teens who are chosen to save one or both worlds before the darkness can destroy everything and rule for all eternity.
1. Prologues

A/N** this is my AU new Digimon story. It will be like Adventure 1, cause it was my favorite. There will be some new stuff, but it will have other things from the other seasons. See if you can spot them out. Here is the summary, some bios and other things about the characters in this story.**

**I'm Going Digital**

**Summary:** Darkness is spreading across the Digital World and its all because of the Demon Monarchs of Darkness who plan to use their darkness to revive a most powerful evil of all. It is up to 6 special teens who are chosen to save this world before the darkness revives this evil and spreads into the Real World. Will they win?

**Characters/Good Guys**

**Isaac** – From New York City, nice neighborhoods outside of the city. 16 Years old. Black hair and brown eyes. 5'6.

Digi-clothes – Blue t-shirt, orange jacket, and black pants.

Digi-vice (They look like the ones from the Second Season, D3) – Orange and Gray.

Digimon – Koromon - Agumon – Greymon/GeoGreymon - RizeGreymon – Victorygreymon – Emperor-greymon.

Crests – Courage and Leadership.

**Jaycie** - From New York City, nice neighborhoods outside of the city. 16 Years old. Black hair and blue eyes. 5'5.

Digi-clothes – Black and Pink blouse and black pants.

Digi-vice – Pink and white.

Digimon – Nyaromon - Gatomon – Nefertimon – Angewomon – Ophanimon.

Crests – Light and Miracles.

**Darion - **From New York City, in the City. 18 Years old. Blonde hair and green eyes. 6'0.

Digi-clothes – Black Jacket, purple and yellow shirt, and blue pants.

Digi-vice – Purple and Black.

Digimon – Dorimon - Dorumon – Raptordramon – Glademon – Alphamon.

Crests – Friendship and Determination.

**Amy - **From New York City, in the City. 16 Years old. Brown hair and brown eyes. 5'4.

Digi-clothes – Blue blouse and White pants.

Digi-vice – Purple and Blue.

Digimon – Moonmon - Lunamon – Lekismon – Crescemon – Dianamon.

Crests – Love and Confidence.

**Kayla - **From New York City, In the City. 17 Years old. Auburn hair and green eyes. 5'3.

Digi-clothes – Rosie Pink sweater and Green dress.

Digi-vice –Pink and Light Green.

Digimon – Tanemon - Palmon – Sunflowmon – Lilymon – Rosemon.

Crests – Sincerity and Kindness.

**Alvin - **From New York City, in the City. 16 Years old. Brown hair and hazel eyes. 5'8.

Digi-clothes – Black sweater with a yellow x and black pants.

Digi-vice – Red and White.

Digimon – Poromon - Hawkmon – Aquilamon – Garudamon – Valkyrimon.

Crests – Knowledge and Sacrifice.

**Good Digimon**

**Wizardmon – **Knows all about Digi-destined and what they need to do, but can only show up every once in a while and only have a limited time to stay.

**Magna-angemon, Loweemon, Leomon**

**Prologue in Real World**

It was in the middle of the after noon. Some children were playing in the park because school had just let out and they wanted to do nothing but play. A small 9 year black haired boy sat on some monkey bars while a girl with the same hair color followed along. They laughed at each other because of the funny faces they were making towards one another. There was a 11 year old with blonde hair sitting in a tree reading while a 9 year old girl was playing with her dolls at the base of the three. Another girl with auburn hair, about 10 or so was running around with a boy who had red hair. He looked to be annoyed and angry for some odd reason. There were also other children playing, but there was also one child there who was not playing at all.

A boy about nine with dark brown hair was sitting on a bench holding onto a cheap looking laptop, an old and used one. His father must have given it to him to play with because the laptop was not even on because it had no power at all, but the boy didn't care, he could pretend.

The little boy was typing away when he heard his name being called. He looked up to see it was a friend from school, so he decided to join him in some game of tag, but when he took two steps from his laptop, it turned on with a loud bing. The boy stopped in his tracks and turned around. The computer was on and it was showing some weird letters and numbers floating all around the screen. This boy was not the only one to notice as the other boy, the black haired one had noticed too, and that's when things started to get crazy.

The children looked into the sky as the weather had started to change from a nice sunny day to dark clouds covering the sun and blue sky. Some kids started running home, but some decided to stay. The curious kids who stayed, stared curiously into the sky. Then, two weird shaped orbs flew out of the sky. Seconds later, one of them opened. The girls screamed as an ugly looking monster flew out and landed near the park. The ground rumbled when it had landed. The monster was red with wings and had pincers. It looked angry as it started pulling out trees and shooting fire from it's mouth. The 6 kids who stayed had to take cover. The boy with the laptop hid under the bench, while 2 hid inside the monkey bars and others under the big slides.

The Monster was tearing apart buildings when someone screamed and threw something at it. The monster turned and saw a little boy with black hair with big rocks in his hand. He as obviously trying to stop this monster who was 100 times his size. What a brave yet stupid little idiot. The Monster turned it's full attention towards the boy who then dropped his rocks in fright and that's when the second orb in the sky opened. The red monster started stalking towards the boy who was taking steps back away from the monster and that's when he fell onto the ground. The red monster got closer and closer, and got closer enough to grab the boy. When the monster almost grabbed the boy, there was a roar.

The 6 children and red monster looked towards the sky to see another monster falling from the sky. It looked like a blue and white wolf. It was wearing pants on its back legs, and one of it's arms had on a long sleeve. The wolf monster fell and landed on the ground on one knee with it's eyes and head down. The children watched as the wolf slowly lifted it's head and open it's eyes then stood up on two paws It looked as if the wolf was just as tall as the red monster. That's when the little black haired boy took his chance, and taken refuge by the brown haired kid under the bench.

The red monster growled ferociously and started running towards the wolf monster who looked calm with narrow eyes. When the red monster got close enough, the wolf threw up it's front claws and collided with the red monster who then pushed the wolf back several feet as the 2 monsters held on to one another. They were now head to head and growling at each other. The wolf then tightened it's grip and then somehow flipped the red monster on it's over where it landed on the swings. The red monster stood op and the children saw that the swings were now crushed and unswingable.

The red monster flew up high in the sky only to fly back down as fast as it could towards the wolf who looked read to jump, but when it came in contact with the wolf, it didn't move. Instead the red monster flew into the the wolf, and dirt was spread out everywhere. The children had to cover their eyes to prevent dirt from getting into their eyes. When the dirt stopping moving, the children stood out of their hiding places thinking it was over, and when the dirt fell to the ground and went away, the kids were shocked to see that the wolf was still standing in a small crater and holding up the red monster by it's pincers.

The Wolf then threw the red monster some feet away where it stood up again, and that's where it shot what looked like red lightning from it's pincers. The wolf then shot it's own blue lightning or beam from it's mouth. The two attacks then collided with each other and lighting up the whole park. When the light and dust faded away with the darkness of the clouds, the two monster were no more. They were both gone, but gone where? As for the children they were all on the ground unconscious only to have forgotten this incident that will change their lives forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue In Digital World<strong>

He was running, running as fast as he could. Someone was chasing him and he was trying to get away from that someone. He kept running and running until he had fallen from exhaustion from running too long. He was lying face down breathing heavily with a staff with a sun on the top in his hand. He heard the wind moving and blowing, so he pushed himself on his back, and saw him, the one he was trying to get away from, but now it would seem that there was no escape.

"You cannot run away from me, Wizardmon," It said as he held out it's own sword. Wizardmon was then levitated up to its face. He was still breathing heavily. "Now give me the information I want and I will not destroy you, and You know that if I do destroy you, you will not come back like the others."

"Never," breathed out Wizardmon glaring at the evil digimon holding him magically.

"It would be such a shame to lose a good and powerful Digimon such as yourself. I'm sure our King wouldn't want to lose you."

"He's not my King!" Wizardmon spat heavily.

"Ha Ha Ha ha ha. He is too your King, our true King! And He will bring about our reign! Lead us to victory!"

"Victory to what? All they want is to spread the Darkness," Wizardmon replied.

"Ah ha, you don't know do you?" it asked with a laugh. Wizardmon looked at the dark digimon questioningly. "Oh yes, the Darkness. Ha! It not only will spread through our world, but the Real World as Well!" it finished with an evil laugh making Wizardmon look very worried and scared. "Now I will give you one more chance. Where are the Digi-destined's Digimon located?" it asked very fiercely.

"I will never tell you!" yelled Wizardmon clutching his staff with both hands as if he was going to attack. "But I will tell you this, they will be here soon, you cannot stop them, and they will defeat you and your prescious King, Duskmon!"

"That is impossible beyond belief," replied Duskmon as he raised a glowing black open hand in front of Wizardmon. A black aurora surrounded Wizardmon and he widened his eyes in horror. Wizardmon then began to struggle, but he couldn't move. "Don't even try to struggle, It won't help. Now, Goodbye." Said Duskmon as he closed his glowing black hand into a fist. Wizardmon turned into a silhouette of himself as he screamed in pain and dropped his staff where it burst into pieces. He then started braking apart into little pieces of black tiny pieces of something and fade away into eye of Duskmon's chest. A few seconds later, he was gone.

A pair of blew green eyes had been watching the whole scene from the bushes. It clenched his fists and glared at the sight of Duskmon killing off his old friend that had helped him throughout his life. His old and best friend that he cared for, but he knew of other friends. Friends that would help him and his old friend to bring about the fall of the darkness. His friends that are known as the Digi-Destined. "It is time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Most of these Digimon can be looked up. And the two Digimon at the end are Kuwagamon and WereGarurumon.**


	2. A Whole New World

Chapter 1: A Whole New World

"Earth, well what is there to say about this place. Well first of all it's home. One of the greatest places in our galaxy actually, full of life. It's great. Oh! By the way, my name is Isaac Chambers. I'm about 16 years old, about 5'8, and I have black hair. Let's see, I'm from a country called America, living in the New York city, best place ever. I love playing soccer and baseball. They're both great sports. I also play the drums. What else... Oh, people like me of course. Why? Because I'm funny, cool, and i like to help. But that's not what my parents say. They say I'm pretty reckless and stubborn, and my dad also says i have the potential to be a good leader. Ha! Yeah right, me a leader? That'll be the day.

Okay, right now it is about eight o'clock in the morning, Me and other kids at summer camp. Yes! A few weeks away from our parents which is going to be great. I have a few friends and cabin buddies i live with here so let me point them out to you.

First, there's Alvin Wilson. He's my best friend. Been friends since we were about eight. We're the same age and same height, but we don't look alike as he has Brown hair, hazel eyes, and wears glasses. Well, Alvin's great. He's full of a lot of knowledge and curiosity. He knows a lot of computer stuff here and hooked me up with this video blog thing I'm doing just in case like the world ends or something because the world is actually out of whack. Deserts are snowing, Snow Mountains are melting, it rains nonstop in parts of the south, and some parts up north are in drought, but where we're at, we're lucky because it's sort of perfect weather here.

Next, there's my other best friend, Jaycie Summers. We've been friends since we were twelve. We're the same age, she is about 5'5, black hair, and beautiful blue eyes. I could stare in them all day...Oh, uh where was I. Yes Jaycie, she's great. She's very positive about thinks and I could rely on her a lot. Especially when i needed my homework to be done. He he.

Okay, now onto our cabin roommates. There's Jaycie's two friends Amy and Kayla who are inseparable. Kayla was 17 Years old with Auburn hair and green eyes, about 5'3. Amy was 16 Years old with Brown hair and brown eyes, about 5'4. Kayla is one of the most sweetest and nicest girl here. She will help anyone out who needs it or not, and she wont take no for an answer. And Amy? She's very loving but sometimes, whenever we do activities, she doesn't feel to confident about herself.

And last but not least, There's Darion Wright. He's eighteen, the oldest out of all of us, 6 foot even, blonde hair, and green eyes. I mean wow, he's a piece of work. From what i seen in school and these days in camp, he's kind of a jerk. I mean, he's a loner who only cares about himself, but the good thing about him, he's very determined. He never gives up at all.

Well, those are my camp cabin buddies, and i say we make a pretty good team here."

"Hey, Isaac! Are you off that blog yet!" screamed Alvin from the door that led outside. Isaac turned towards the door. "Come on, we're all going to go play soccer!"

"Alright, alright," Isaac replied as he turned his webcam off, not noticing the email he received. Isaac left his laptop and walked outside. Alvin, Jaycie, Amy, and Kayla were already playing soccer in a makeshift field. Darion was lying under a tree with his eyes closed and his arms behind his head. Isaac ran over but stopped suddenly with a hand in front of his face as a massive heat wave.

"Whoa!" Isaac breathed out. Alvin and the others stopped playing soccer and walked over to Isaac while Darion quickly sat up and tore off his jacket.

"What the heck?" Alvin said.

"Yeah it's scorching hot out here," Jaycie said wiping her forehead.

"Come one guys, let's get inside and turn up the AC," Isaac suggested. The others nodded and followed Isaac inside their cabin with Darion following last. Isaac shut the door and Alvin turned up the AC. Isaac was rummaging into his suitcase when things got strange.

"Um, Isaac, you're laptop's acting strange," Amy said as the teens gathered around it. Isaac moved to the front of the small crowd and saw his laptop

"What the?" said Isaac as he saw his laptop. It was strange, very strange. Different colored numbers and letters going in different directions confusing the teens. Their eyes then widened as something seemed to be coming out of Isaac's laptop screen. Six small beams of light shot out of the screen and into one of the teens' open hands. Then the beams turned into to objects of some kind. Isaac looked to see what was in his hand. It was a small technical device. The device was orange and gray, with about 6 different buttons on it and it also had a little screen on it. There was a big circle button the two other buttons surrounding it. There was a tiny button, and the triangular buttons facing away from each other.

Isaac looked at the others. They each had the same device, but they were different colors. Darion's was purple and black, Amy's was purple and blue, Jaycie's was pink and white, Alvin's was red and white, and Kayla's was white and light green.

Isaac examined the device in his hand. What was it and how the heck did it get here. He pressed the little button and it showed the time, 8:23. Isaac looked at his clock and it read the same. He then pressed the button above the big circle button, and an arrow showed up and it pointed to the top of its tiny screen. Isaac looked at it wondering where it was pointing to. He then put it flat down and it looked as if this device was pointing to the computer. He turned the device to the right, and the arrow showed up the the right side of the screen pointing to the computer again. Isaac looked at the device strangely. _What is this thing?_ Thought Isaac.

"Alvin, hypothesis," Isaac said and every looked at the smart teen.

"Well, I'm not sure." Alvin said as he examined his device. "I honestly have no idea."

"That's a shocker," Darion said sarcastically. "Wilson doesn't know."

"Cool it Wright," Isaac said.

"So what is this thing?" Jaycie asked.

"Actually, My guess would be some kind of miniature control digital apparatus," Alvin answered as no one but Amy noticed that the laptop screen was glowing bright white light. Amy slowly pointed at the laptop screen with her eyes widened.

"What is it, Amy?" Kayla asked her best friend. Then followed her friend's gaze. "Um, Isaac, you're computer's acting up again." Everyone turned back towards the computer and saw the light. The light was getting brighter and brighter, and it seemed to surround Isaac and his friends.

"What the heck is going on here?" Jaycie shouted worriedly.

"Everyone watch out!" Isaac screamed.

Isaac and the others covered their eyes and the white light engulfed them. The light went away and the room retained it's normal lighting, but people were missing, and that was the six teens.

* * *

><p><strong> Digital World<strong>

Isaac opened his eyes. He was now looking into the early early morning sky, which was dark still. He could see stars, but no moon. Isaac groaned as sat up, rubbed his head, and looked around. He was in that strange picture that someone had sent him on his computer. He wondered how he had got there, then remembered the white light. Isaac looked at the device in his hand and clicked the button that would tell the time. It said 9:05. _Must've passed out for 30 minutes_, he thought.

Isaac stood up and looked around some, He saw that he was wearing different clothes, an orange jacket, blue T, and black pants. He twisted around and examined his area.

"Great, sucked into a computer and now inside an unknown jungle," said Isaac to himself. Isaac then started walking in a random direction but stopped and remembered something. He looked at the device again and pressed the button above the circle button. An Arrow appeared and it pointed down. Isaac turned around, and the arrow changed to up, so Isaac walked forward.

"Wait! Wait for me!" a voice cried. Isaac looked behind him, but didn't see anyone. He turned back forward and began walking again. "Hey! Down here!" Isaac turned around quickly an looked down.

"Ah!" Isaac screamed and fell to the ground. There, sitting on the ground in front of him was a pink head, and only a head, with long pink rabbity ears, big blue eyes, and little fangs. "Whoa," Isaac breathed out with a hand in front of him. "Wh..what the heck are you?"

"Hey, no need to be afraid of me! I'm your friend, your best friend, and your new partner!" The pink head said excitedly while jumping up and down.

"Right, you're just some kind of strange and weird looking pink jumping head that i should just befriend with trust," Isaac said skeptically as he inched away from the pink head.

The little head laughed. "It's going to be okay, Isaac. You see Isaac, i have been waiting for you, and you only!"

"Uh, waiting for me?" Isaac repeated as the head inched closer to him.

"Yes!" It agreed. "My name is Koromon. And like i said, we're partners!"

"Uh, Koromon?" Isaac repeated. "Partners? With you? A talking head, only a head?"

"Yep!" Koromon replied.

"So what did you mean you were waiting for me?" Isaac asked a little curiously, but stayed distant. "And how the heck did you know my name?"

"Chambers?"

Isaac turned and saw Darion coming out from behind a tree. "Darion? You good?"

"Yeah, but i got this hairy purple thing follow me," Darion replied.

"Hi!" said a voice. Isaac looked down and jumped. There next to Darion's legs was another thing with purple hair and four legs, but as the same size as Koromon. "My name is Dorimon! And I'm the best!"

"Another one!" Isaac replied. "What the heck are these things?"

"Maybe I can help explain." Isaac and Darion turned to see Alvin walk up to them with another head bouncing next to him. This head was pink and feathery with wings and a native feather sticking out the back. "Guys, meet Poromon, a digimon, short for digital monster. And we are in the Digi-World."

"Digi what?" Isaac said. "Where exactly is this place, are we inside a computer?"

"Apparently, not exactly, but my hypothesis would be another world of some kind," Alvin answered while looking around. "Filled with these creatures," he said pointing his thumb at Poromon. Isaac and Darion looked at their digimon. "And this place is interesting."

"I'm going to take a look at this place," Isaac said as he walked up to a tree and started to climb. He then slipped and fell. "Damn, Alvin, come give me a boost." Alvin nodded and walked over and helped his friend up the tree and groan when Isaac stepped on his head. "Whoa, check this out. There's an ocean over there, and then some mountains there." Isaac said pointing them out.

"Hey Isaac, What do you see?" Koromon asked from below.

"Well nothing i recognized, so we're definitely in another world," Isaac replied then noticed trees moving. "Whoa!"

"What is it?" Alvin asked from below.

"Somethings moving the trees over there, and it seems to be something big!" Isaac answered. Koromon climbed up the tree and sat next to Isaac, and then it burst out of the trees and into the air. It looked like a serpent with a skull mask and wings. "What the heck is that thing?"

"That is an Airdramon!" Koromon answered. "He is a dragon digimon that can create storms by roaring and summon tornadoes by flapping his wings. He is a scary digimon."

"Uh oh," Isaac murmured.

"What is it?" Alvin asked.

"He's coming this way!" Isaac yelled. Airdramon had spotted Isaac and Koromon and were now flying in their direction. Isaac ducked as the dragon digimon flew over his head. "Get down!" Isaac yelled as he pushed Koromon off the tree and climbed down quickly and ran to Koromon. "Whoa, are you okay little buddy?" Koromon nodded.

"It's coming back!" Alvin yelled. The other two boys and their digimon looked up to see Airdramon.

"Run!" Isaac yelled and the three teens and their digimon ran, all following Isaac who accidentally led the to a slope where they all tumbled down. "Ow," Isaac said as he sat up.

"Way to lead us in the right direction, Chambers," Darion said as he stood up.

"Better here than with that winged monster," Alvin said as he sat up as well. Isaac looked around and it was a little quiet.

"I think it's gone," Isaac said as the three boys stood up on their feet.

"Hey, Isaac, is that your laptop?" Alvin asked pointing to the ground.

"What?" Isaac turned and look onto the ground where Alvin was pointing, and there it was. His black laptop closed sitting on the ground, and there was a laptop sized satchel lying a few feet away. "Yeah, it is," he said as he walked over and picked it up. "Wonder how it got here?"

"Maybe it got here the same way we did," Isaac replied as he stuffed the laptop into the satchel the handed it to Alvin. "Here, hold it."

"What? Why me?" Alvin asked as he slowly took the satchel and threw it over his head and shoulder.

"Because you're the smart one and you are a computer geek, and who knows, we might need it," Isaac replied as he scratched his head. "Now, what to do." Suddenly, there was a rustle i the bushes startling the teens. "Hide!" Isaac said, and they did. Isaac and Koromon hid up a tree, Alvin and Poromon hid in a bush, and Darion and Dorimon hid behind a tree.

"You can come out, I'm not dangerous or scary." said a feminine voice that sounded familiar to them. Isaac jumped out of the tree with Koromon and saw who it was. It was Jaycie and Amy, but not only them. Next to Jaycie was another yellow head with point ears and a tail, and next to Amy was was a blue head shaped like a water drop.

"That's funny, cause you look like it to me," Darion said sarcastically leaning on the tree he was hiding behind. Amy smiled sarcastically.

"No you move over!" Alvin said from inside his bush, and seconds later, him and Poromon both fell out.

"Jaycie, you okay?" Isaac asked worriedly.

Jaycie smiled. "Yeah, I'm good. You?"

"Fine," Isaac replied with a smile. "So who are they?" he asked pointing at the two other heads.

"Oh, this is Nyaromon, my new friend," Jaycie answered.

"And this is Moonmon," Amy added waving over to the blue water drop looking head.

"Oh more," Alvin said then looked at the others. "Like them, whatever they really are."

"Good, now that we are all acquainted and all, we need to find Kayla," Isaac suggested and right after he said it, they all heard a girly scream. "And that would be her." Out of some bushes, Kayla appeared, and ran and his behind Isaac.

"Get it away from me!" she screeched in Isaac's ear making him wince.

"Get what away from you?" Jaycie asked.

"That!" Kayla answered and pointed. All heads turned towards where Kayla pointed, and there standing was another thing, a green one with legs, leaves on it's head, and as big as the others.

"Hi," it said. "My name is Tanemon."

"Okay, what exactly are these things?" Jaycie asked.

"Alvin? Would you and Porpmon want to explain?" Isaac asked his best friend.

"Its Poromon," Alvin corrected. "And yes, we would. These things are Digimon, Digital Monsters."

"Digital Monsters?" Amy repeated. Alvin nodded.

"Yeah, we're not just that," Nyaromon said. "We're kind of cute!"

"And very Loyal," Dorimon added in.

"With beautiful hair," Tanemon said.

"Or feathers!" Poromon added with a smile.

"We can be funny!" Koromon said with a grin.

"Or adorable," Moonmon added.

"Well, it's nice to meet you guys. Let me introduce us. I'm Isaac," Isaac introduced. "And that is Jaycie."

"Hi," Jaycie greeted. "It's nice to meet you all."

"The brooding one over there is Darion," Isaac said pointing his thumb at Darion.

"I'm Not brooding," Darion mumbled.

"The scared girl there is Kayla," Isaac introduced.

"Sorry for screaming at you," Kayla apologized.

"And that's Alvin, my best friend," Isaac said.

"Hi! I'm very hopeful to learn everything about this world." Alvin said with a smile.

"And last but least, that's Amy."

"Hi," Amy greeted. And then there was a loud roar.

"What in the digi-world was that?" Alvin asked and everyone started looking around for the noise.

"I don't know, but my gut's telling me it's the flying serpent again," Isaac said while looking in the sky.

"And there it is!" Darion said pointing to the sky. All heads turned to the sky, and there it was. Airdramon, it was flying straight for them.

"Uh oh!" Isaac said.

"It's coming for us!" Amy said.

"Yeah, run!" Jaycie screamed. The six teens and their digimon started running, running away from Airdramon. Isaac looked back, and the monster was real close.

"Down!" Darion and Isaac screamed in unison, and the all stopped and went to the ground.

"Can this day get any worse," Kayla cried.

"Oh great, thanks Kayla, want to give us more bad luck?" Amy replied hotly.

"We don't have time to argue, cause here it comes again!" Jaycie said. The group looked up and sure enough, it was coming back at them.

"You know what! Who cares! We have to fight that thing!" Isaac said as he stood up.

"Well what is there we can do?" Jaycie said.

"She's right, there's no way we could fight that thing," Darion agreed even though he didn't want to.

"At least not win anyway," Alvin added. So the group continued to run, but minutes later, they had to stop as they had come across a cliff.

"Oh great, did anyone bring a hang glider?" Isaac asked sarcastically.

"Yeah let me just get it out of my pocket," Darion answered sarcastically.

"Guys, there's no time to argue," Jaycie said.

"Okay, then let's go!" Isaac said, but it was too late. Once the turned around, there it was, waiting for them.

"Oh no!" Amy cried.

"Now what do we do?" Alvin asked.

"Everyone Attack!" Koromon yelled, and the six digimon ran or hopped forward and started attacking Airdramon with pink bubbles of some kind. Airdramon flew forward. The bubbles hit, making it dizzy and running into the little digimon and the flying over the cliff.

"Tanemon!"

"Nyaromon!"

"Poromon!"

"Koromon! What are you crazy? Why the heck did you do that for?" Isaac asked his partner.

"Sorry, it's just we were trying to make a good impression," Koromon replied. Isaac chuckled.

"Crazy guy," Isaac murmured. "And it worked." Koromon smiled while the others tended to their digimon.

"Oh Nyaromon, are you okay?" Jaycie asked.

"They must be programmed for courage," Alvin said as he picked up Poromon.

"Tanemon, speak to me," Kayla said who wasn't afraid of Tanemon anymore.

"Dorimon, wake up," Darion said to his partner.

"Moonmon?" Amy murmured lastly. And then hey heard another roar. "Oh no!"

Airdramon flew back up and landed in front of the teens, growling fiercely. The teens huddled into a group very worried and nervous.

"I thought he was down for good," Darion said, as him and the others were holding onto their digimon.

"Me too, but i guess not," Isaac replied.

"Maybe we need some kind of magical sword!" Alvin said.

"Are you serious, Alvin?" Jaycie said a little aggravated.

"Well it usually works in games," Alvin replied.

"Hate to break it to you, but this isn't a game!" Jaycie said.

"This isn't helping," Kayla shouted.

"Should we run now?" Isaac suggested.

"No, we fight!" Koromon declared.

"What?" Isaac said flabbergasted.

"That's right," Koromon replied. "It's the only way to do it. Stand and Fight! No running! No more!"

"Just give it up will ya? He's eighty times your size," Isaac argued worriedly.

"No, Koromon's right," Poromon agreed then started to struggle in Alvin's arms. "It's time to show what we are made of!"

"No, you can't," Alvin said who was struggling with Poromon.

"They're right!" Nyaromon said.

"No! It's hopeless, You're no match for him, Nyaromon," Jaycie argued.

"Let me go!" Dorimon struggled in Darion's arms, and the others followed suit.

"Let me do this!" Moonmon shouted.

"Yeah, we want to fight!" Tanemon agreed.

"I'm sorry," Koromon said as he jumped out of Isaac's arms and landed in front of the group. The rest of the digimon did the same and landed next to Koromon. Once they grouped together, the little digimon ran towards Airdramon.

"No! It's useless," Jaycie cried. "Nyaromon!"

"No!, Don't go!" Alvin shouted. "Poromon!"

"Come back!" Darion yelled. "Dorimon!"

"No! Don't do it!" Kayla cried. "Tanemon!"

"No! Wait!" Amy cried. "Moonmon!"

"No! Don't! Come back!" Isaac shouted. "Koromon!" And then, something amazing happened. Every device each teen held started to shine, and their digimon was surround by light. Everyone gasped.

"What's going on?" Jaycie asked.

"Something's happening to them," Alvin said.

"And i think it's a good thing!" Isaac replied.

**Koromon digi-volve to...Agumon!**

**Nyaromon digi-volve to...Gatomon!**

**Dorimon digi-volve to...Dorumon!  
><strong>

**Moonmon digi-volve to...Lunamon!**

**Poromon digi-volve to...Hawkmon!**

**Tanemon digi-volve to...Palmon!**

"What in the..." Amy breathed out surprised.

"What happened to the little guys?" Kayla asked.

"They grew up," Alvin answered with a grin.

"And the look awesome," Isaac said. The new digimon growled and yelled as the ran forward towards their opponent.

"Alright, let's do this!" Agumon said.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon shouted as vines extended from her claws to wrap Airdramon around its neck to keep it from flying away.

"Feather Strike!" Hawkmon shouted and used the feather on his head as a boomerang to hit Airdramon.

"Lighting Claw!" Gatomon yelled as she hit Airdramon with her claw.

"Metal Cannon!" Dorumon shouted and shot metal spheres out of his mouth towards their opponent.

"Tear Shot!" Lunamon shouted and a water ball was shot at Airdramon.

"Pepper Breath! Agumon shouted at last, and a fireball was shot from his mouth and towards Airdramon. Every attack hit Airdramon directly and made with fall to the ground hard, and breathing part of the cliff off which now started to fall. Not only was Airdramon now falling, but so was Isaac.

"Isaac!" Jaycie shouted.

"Isaac!" Agumon shouted and was there in an instant and grabbed Isaac's hand, but that was enough was the part of the cliff Agumon was on broke off as well, and the two fell down, following Airdramon into the river below.

"Isaac!" the teens shouted as they had to watch Isaac fall to his doom.


	3. Greymon Emerges

Chapter 2: Greymon Emerges

"Isaac!" Jaycie screamed as she watched him fall hundreds of feet down and into a river with his digimon partner Agumon. Isaac, her best friend, the boy she had been crushing on badly ever since she met. They've known each other for 4 years now and she didn't want to lose him. Not now, no later, not ever.

"We have to get down there," Alvin said as he had just witnessed his best friend fall. "Hawkmon, do something or something!" Hawkmon shrugged.

Jaycie stood up and ran and grabbed on Darion's shirt. "You have to do something! Please!" she said shaking Darion.

Darion looked at Jaycie skeptically. "What do you want me to do!" he asked. He too was worried and afraid for once. "And why are you asking me!"

"You're the oldest here, and you should know what to do!" Jaycie screamed in Darion's face. Everyone watched worriedly except Alvin who was staring down the cliff and into the river. He had just lost his best friend for 8 years. The closest thing he had for a brother and now gone. He didn't know if Isaac was dead or alive, but he had hope and a feeling that his best friend was still alive and he wasn't going to sit here and do nothing.

"How would i know, I've never been in this situation before," Darion replied. It was the truth. He had never been in this or any kind of bad situation before. He may not look it, but Darion tried to stay out of any kind of bad situations there were.

"Jaycie, calm down," Amy said trying to comfort her best friend. She knew Jaycie loved Isaac and now she was hysterical and Amy didn't know what to do for once at all. Kayla was quiet and frozen. She had no idea what to do.

"Alvin, no! You can't!"

Everyone's heads turned towards the direction of Hawkmon and Alvin. Hawkmon was holding the laptop while Alvin was attempting to climb down the cliff.

"Alvin! What are you doing?" Amy asked as she walked over and pulled on Alvin's arm. "Alvin, no!"

"Get away! Let go of me!" Alvin said and pushed Amy away who looked a little hurt. "I have to get down there! My best friend's down there! And he needs me!"

"You can't you might fall," Amy said worriedly. Alvin sighed and nodded, then just sat on the cliff.

"What can we do? I mean, Hawkmon is the only one who could fly, so what can we do?" Alvin asked the group.

"We keep walking down the way the river flows, there must be somewhere where flat land meets, right?" Darion suggested. Everyone looked at Darion. "What? I can be helpful sometimes," he said making a couple chuckle. Everyone nodded.

"So which way is the river flowing?" Jaycie sniffed with sparkling eyes as if she was on the verge of tears.

Alvin looked down. "It looks like it's going that way," he answered pointing to the right. Everyone nodded and started walking they way Alvin pointed. "I have a question for you digimon." The digimon all looked at Alvin questioningly. "What happened to you guys? I mean you changed and everything."

"Well, what you witnessed is called digi-volving," Gatomon answered.

"Digi-what?" the three girls said in unison.

"So, digi-volving is what happens when they advance to the next level and become more powerful than before." Alvin observed.

"Right," Hawkmon agreed.

"So, you changed a lot, i mean you certainly got bigger," Amy observed. "Does this mean you're something different, or still digimon?"

"Still digimon," Lunamon answered. "But i needed your help Amy."

"Me?" said Amy. "For what?"

"You see, digi-volving is a very difficult process," Lunamon started with everyone listening. "In order to be successful, I had to share your energy."

"Really?" Amy said. Lunamon nodded.

"But how do you access my energy?" Alvin asked curiously.

"Even we don't know everything," Hawkmon answered. He was still holding on to the satchel and everyone but Darion chuckled. To be honest, Darion wasn't really listening. He was thinking about this whole situation they were in. Why were they here? and How did it just happen? He was also worried a bit about Isaac even if they didn't sometimes get along. He just hoped Isaac was still alive.

* * *

><p>"Isaac...Isaac?...Wake up!" Someone said in a singsong voice.<p>

"Mom?" Isaac murmured as he opened his eyes and saw orange blurriness. "Mom? I had the strangest dream. I dreamt that i was sucked into a computer and into another world, and there were these weird monsters, and i forgot what they were called."

"Digimon."

"Yeah that." Isaac said. "And then i saw this pink head that changed into a small orange dinosaur monster. He was called...um.."

"Agumon?"

"Yeah, Agumon." Isaac repeated as he closed his eyes, but then they shot open and he sat up. He grabbed his shoulder and groaned in pain. "Wait a minute!" Isaac cried. He looked around to see he was still in the digital world, and when he turned back, he saw Agumon.

"Hello! Welcome back!" Agumon said a little chipper.

"What happened?" Isaac asked.

"well, we sort of fell down a thousand feet and we survived." Agumon answered. "Luckily that river was there."

"Yeah lucky." Isaac groaned as he stood up and looked around. Right now, he ached. His right shoulder and right side of his body was throbbing. He hissed when he pulled up his shirt, and saw a nice purple and red bruise on the right side of his body that seemed to follow through his back. "So, where are we?" he asked pulling his shirt carefully down.

Agumon sniffed the air. "We're near the ocean."

Isaac nodded. "Alright, well let's go see it then. There could be a boat or something."

Agumon nodded. "But what about the others?" he asked.

"They'll probably be following the river flow if they're looking for me and from what i learned from Geography, rivers flow into the oceans," Isaac said as him and Agumon continued to walk towards the ocean. He hoped he was right and didn't think he was dead or anything. He also hoped that his friends were just as okay as him, but without the throbbing pain.

"So, what happened to you? I mean you're not a hopping pink head any more," Isaac said while looking at the orange digimon.

"I digi-volved." Agumon answered.

"What does that mean?" Isaac asked curiously. "I don't think that word is in my dictionary."

"It's where a digimon advances into a higher level and become even stronger than before," Agumon answered. "And that's not all." Isaac looked at Agumon questioningly. "Sometimes a digimon needs to share energy with their partner in order to digi-volve. So yours helped me digi-volve."

"Wait, you stole my energy!" Isaac asked a little angry and got up in Agumon's face looking angry.

"No, it wasn't like that," Agumon said waving his arms in defense. "You shared your energy with me. So in retrospect, you are the one who gave me your energy because you wanted to." he explained quickly.

Isaac calmed down. "Oh, so i helped you change." he said then smiled. "Cool! So we helped you guys out in the earlier battle!" he said excitedly. Agumon nodded eagerly. "So Agumon, tell me more about this digi-volving, can you do it again?"

"Yeah, i think so!" Agumon replied then looked forward as they were on a beach of somekind. "Hey, Look! Phone Booths!"

* * *

><p>"You know," Alvin was telling Hawkmon. "My folks told me stay away from strangers."<p>

"I'm not a stranger Alvin," Hawkmon said. "I'm your friend for life!"

"Okay, come on, what are we going to do?" Darion asked the group. He was getting restless. No one knew what to do at all and it was very frustrating.

"How about we find a payphone? If we could find one," Alvin said. "We could call the police, or fire department, or my mother."

"Okay, Alvin, let me just look around," Darion said. He did a full 360 spin. "Um, nope. No stupid payphone around, you idiot." How could Alvin possibly think there was a payphone? They were in the middle of a forest walking next to a river.

"Okay, calm down guys," Kayla said calmly. Jaycie was still quiet and scared about Isaac."Well, we know where we started, so..."

"I say we stay and explore around a bit," Darion said but everyone stared at him. "After we find Isaac, of course." Darion was also kind of an adventurous guy. He liked to explore the new surroundings he came across.

"Well, Isaac could be anywhere," Alvin started logically. "I mean, without a compass, we don't even know which way is north."

"Oh i know!" Hawkmon said excitedly.

"Well which way is it?" Alvin asked his digimon partner.

"The opposite of south!" Hawkmon answered making Alvin face palm himself.

"I say we keep going in the direction we're already goin," Amy stated smartly.

"Wait, are there more monsters like that dragon monster we had just encountered?" Kayla asked worriedly.

"Yup!" Palmon said with a smile.

"Great," Kayla mumbled.

"Psh, those monsters don't scare me at all," Darion said bravely. "Hey, Dorumon. Are there humans here?"

"Humans?" Dorumon repeated. "You mean others like you and your friends?" Darion nodded. "No, you're the first ever. There's never been anything but digimon."

"Okay, then you're all digimon. So are these monsters all digimon too?" Amy asked. Lunamon nodded. "It's creepy and dangerous. What happens when it gets dark?"

"Who says it ever gets dark here?" Darion said.

"That phenomenon would be unnatural," Alvin said with his arms crossed.

"And you call this place natural?" Kayla said to Alvin then turned towards the trees. The trunks were colored with blended purple, red, and blue as well as the leaves. "These trees are beautiful."

"Yeah, they're really different," Alvin said while looking at the trees. "And i just thought they were just subtropical. So, that Airdramon back there, he was huge."

"Yes he was, but he's not the only one," Hawkmon said as if it was obvious.

Dorumon sniffed the air. "Ah, there's nothing like the ocean." He said and ran forward with Palmon and Gatomon. The others followed seconds later, but they all stopped when they heard ringing.

"Wait a minute, what's that?" Jaycie asked as the teens and their digimon looked around.

"Is that what i think it is?" Kayla asked.

"There's only one way to find out!" Alvin said as he ran towards the beach, and then the others followed him. Minutes later, they arrived and were shocked what was lying on the beach. There in a row, was telephone booths, and one was ringing. "See, Darion. I knew there had to be a phone around here," Alvin said smugly the ran to a booth.

"We're saved!" Kayla cried and ran to a phone. Seconds later, the others followed as well.

Alvin reached the booth that was ringing, which was the first one, but stopped once he opened the door. "Why did it stop ringing, Alvin?" Hawkmon asked hovering by his partner.

"I'm not sure," Alvin said then looked into the sky. "But my guess would be aliens who set these booths up as some kind of trap or something."

"Wow, really, Alvin? Aliens?" Kayla said skeptically. "Even I'm not dumb enough to believe that." Darion snorted earning a glare from Kayla.

"It's only a theory," Alvin stated defensively.

"Okay, so the big question here is; what are these phone booths doing here at the beach?" Jaycie observed. Gatomon happened to be on her shoulder.

"So we can call our parents for a ride home!" Amy answered.

"Hmm, Parents? What exactly is a parents?" Lunamon asked. The teens all looked at their partners who looked clueless.

Kayla turned to her friends. "That's it, I'm outta here." she said.

"Calm down Kayla," Darion said. "Okay everyone, get to a booth and see what you can do." Everyone nodded and left for a phone booth.

"Maybe we don't have to pay," Amy said.

"I hope someone answers when i call," Kayla said.

"I'm going to see if i can hook up to the internet," Alvin said as he grabbed the laptop from Hawkmon.

Jaycie and Gatomon decided to go to the end when she started hearing voices.

"I don't care about the stinking weather! I want to speak to my mom, or my dad if you can get them through!" screamed a familiar voice. "Hello! Hello? Thanks for the help you douche bag!" And the slamming of the phone could be heard as Jaycie walked up closer. She saw two shadows, two different sizes, and two different shapes.

"What happened?" asked another familiar voice.

"I'm not sure. It was talking about the weather or something." That's when Jaycie noticed the voice.

"Isaac?" Jaycie cried as she ran towards the booth Isaac and Agumon were in, but were now exiting. Isaac looked surprised then even more when Jaycie jumped on him and knocked him down. Isaac yelped in pain. Jaycie had just made it worse, but he didn't care as long as she was hugging him at last.

"If falling off a cliff gets you to finally hug me, then i should fall off cliffs more often," Isaac said with a grin. Jaycie blushed and stood up off of Isaac then helped him up. He stifled a groan as he didn't want her to know he was in a tremendous amount of pain.

"Sorry," Jaycie murmured. Isaac brushed himself off.

"Isaac!"

Isaac turned to see the other digidestined and their digimon running up to him. "Hey guys," Isaac greeted and waved at the others. "Glad to see you."

"Good to see you," Alvin replied. "You're not hurt or anything are you?"

"Just a little bruised and battered, but I'm great," Isaac lied. Truth was, he was still aching from the splash that was over an hour ago. He was having a little hard time doing things but he still thought that he could do them and not show Agumon weakness. He also didn't want the others to see him weak either. He could handle the pain, or that's what he thought.

"That's good," Amy replied.

"So did you guys have better luck than I did with the phones?" Isaac asked as he leaned on the booth.

"No," Darion answered. "The stupid phone told me that the number didn't exist and was my imagination and to never call ever again." he explained dully.

"Yeah something like that but different happened to me," Isaac replied then pointed at the boots with his thumb. "These phones are a dud." Everyone glance at the phones then looked at Isaac. "This is weird, i have a really strange feeling."

An hour later, Alvin was still trying to use the phone while everyone else was either lying or sitting in the sand. "Hold on, maybe this one will work," Alvin said and dialed a new number.

"To leave a message press one now," said the tone. "To leave a fingerprint press two now. Deposit fifteen dollars for the next three minutes."

"Okay, next one!" Alvin said determinedly.

"Does Wilson always act like that?" Darion asked boringly.

"Yeah, pretty much every day," Isaac answered. "He never gives up hope."

"well, no matter what number or how many times he dials, those stinkin phones aren't going to work at all," Darion replied.

Isaac stood up and stretched. "Well, I'm going to go search for a boat or something." he said.

"Hey, wait a minute," Darion said. Isaac turned towards him. "We should stay here, together."

"Well, it's a waste of time just sitting here, Darion," Isaac replied.

"Well, we're not going," Darion said. "Besides, everyone needs a rest!" Isaac looked to the others. Amy was half asleep with Lunamon and the others looked pretty tired as well. "Plus I'm getting pretty hungry here."

"You know why? It's because we haven't eaten anything all day," Isaac replied then sighed. "Alright, everyone, break time."

"So, does anyone have any food?" Jaycie asked then reached into her pocket. "All i have is...what? Oh yeah, i still have that weird gadget that came out of the computer."

"Oh yeah, i forgot about those little gizmos," Isaac said as he took his gadget out as well.

"What are these things anyway?" Kayla asked staring at her gadget.

"We wouldn't have them if they weren't important," Darion said.

Someone's stomach growled. They all turned to look at Alvin who had returned to the group. "Yeah, I'm pretty famished." he said.

"Does anyone have anything worth eating?" Darion asked the group.

"Not unless you like to eat laptops, which doesn't even work," Isaac exhaled. The girls groaned and fell to their backs. "I'm so hungry i could eat a horse."

"I could settle for a small cow," Alvin said.

"Since you're he guys, why don't you go find us some food," Kayla told the guys.

Darion, Alvin, and Isaac looked at each other and chuckled. "Yeah sure Kayla, why don't we just go out there in the dangerous forest and find some food," Isaac laughed out sarcastically.

"Okay, then go," Jaycie said seriously with her arms crossed.

Isaac looked at Jaycie incredulously. "Are you serious? I mean we can't go out there, we might get attacked." Isaac argued.

"Maybe, but you do have you digimon friends to help you out," Jaycie argued back. Isaac stared at Jaycie with his mouth open. She was right about that and he had no argument left.

"Alright, Fine! Alvin, Darion, let's go," Isaac said and started walking off with Agumon following. Darion turned a followed with Dorumon. Alvin looked at the girls, shrugged and then left with the other guys with Hawkmon on his tail. Jaycie turned back to the girls and smiled in triumph.

"So, is there anything edible in this world somewhere?" Isaac asked as him and the other guys were walking through the forest.

"Yes there is. We do have copious magnitude of cuisines," Hawkmon answered.

"Um what?" Isaac asked confusedly..

"He means there's a lot of food around, genius," Darion replied.

"Like what kind of food?" Alvin asked curiously.

"Like that!" Agumon answered pointing to the top of a tree. The heads turned to where Agumon was pointing and saw bananas.

"Bananas!" Isaac shouted as him and Agumon race to the tree and started to climb it.

"And they're red..." Darion said with a raised eyebrow. Isaac and Agumon reached the bananas and starting eating them while still in the tree. "Hey! I think we're suppose to be gathering food first and then eat it, not just jump in and eat when we see it." Darion said annoyed. Isaac shrugged then tossed down a batch of purple bananas.

"Oh look! Purple Peaches! And Blue Pears!" Hawkmon said eagerly and left with Alvin to pick some.

"Darion, over here are some white oranges and pink lemons. Let's go pick some," Dorumon suggested. Darion nodded and followed his partner to the odd colored fruit. Minutes later, the group of six were walking back to the ladies with arms full of red bananas, purple peaches, blue pears, green oranges, pink lemons, yellow plums, black dangle-berries, and white apples.

"Tonight we feast!" Isaac said as he ate a white apple and Agumon was eating a blue pear.

"Couldn't wait?" Darion said making Isaac roll his eyes but continued to eat. The group continued to walk, but stopped when the heard a low growl. "What the heck was that?" Darion whispered fiercely. Isaac and Alvin gulped.

"I'm not sure, but it sounded vaguely familiar," Agumon replied and looked around as did Hawkmon and Dorumon. And then the ground shook making the three boys totally freeze stiff. The ground shook again then again, then footsteps were hear, large sounding ones. The three teens and their digimon partners turned around slowly, and there it was. A large black t-rex with scales walking towards them looking angry and hungry.

"What the heck is that!" Isaac shouted as the group dropped their fruit and began inching back away from the dinosaur.

"That's a Tyrannomon!" Agumon answered. "But something's wrong with him. He's usually red and sometimes nice. Only gets angry for defensive needs." He explained.

"Well he's angry now, and not for defensive reasons at all," Isaac replied. "Run!" And the ran away from the black dinosaur who roared loudly and ran after them.

"He's following us!" Alvin screamed petrified.

"No duh, Einstein," Darion said. Minutes later, the guys made back to the girls, who were laughing, and fell to the ground breathing pretty heavily. The girls stopped laughing when the boys fell to the ground.

"What happened to you guys?" Jaycie asked.

Isaac pointed behind him. "Tyrannomon," he breathed out. The girls turned their heads and saw Tyrannomon standing there looking menacing and froze in fright.

"No what?" Darion asked while not moving.

"Agumon!" Isaac called out and put on a brave face. "Running time is over, let's fight." Agumon nodded.

"Good idea, Isaac," Jaycie agreed. The others nodded. "Gatomon!"

"Dorumon!"

"Lunamon!"

"Hawkmon!"

"Palmon!"

"Go for it!" the teens shouted in unison. Tyrannomon breathed out fire as the digimon ran forward towards him. The jumped out of the way and avoided the fire.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon shouted and a full fireball shot out of his mouth and hit Tyrannomon's head and made him wince. Tyrannomon then shot his own fireball that landed in front of Agumon blasting him back a fe feet. Agumon landed on his back.

"Metal Cannon!" Dorumon shouted, but nothing flew out of his mouth, not even a nickel. Dorumon coughed but then tripped and fell to the ground, then his by Tyrannomon's Tail.

"Tear Arrow!" Lunamon yelled and once again, like Dorumon, nothing happened and Lunamon fell on her butt.

"Feather Strike!" Hawkmon cried, but no attack. Hawkmon then felt dizzy and spun down to the ground. Him and Lunamon were then hit by a claw.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon screamed, but her vines did no spread and she was then hit with Tyrannomon's claw.

"Lightning Claw!" Gatomon shouted but before she reached Tyrannomon, he reached her first and smacked her with his tail where she flew into Alvin knocking them both down to the ground.

"What's wrong with them?" Alvin yelled out.

"They look like they've lost their powers!" Darion shouted out. Everyone nervously glance at one another.

"Agumon!" Isaac shouted out fiercely. Agumon shot back up on his feet and glared at Tyrannomon growling in his throat. Agumon shot a fireball at Tyrannomon making him flinch again. "Go get him Agumon!" Isaac shouted determinedly as the other digimon crawled to their respective partners.

"Why is Agumon still fighting and out partners aren't?" Amy asked.

"We're just too hungry to fight," Lunamon answered her partner.

"We don't have any strength," Dorumon drawled out as he was picked up by Darion.

"Agumon was eating before we were attacked by Tyrannomon," Isaac said answering the unanswered question.

"Oh i see," Alvin replied.

"The the other digimon don't have enough strength to fight," Amy said worriedly.

"Agumon! Looks like it's just you and me!" Isaac shouted at his partner.

Agumon nodded. "Alright, then give me to a diversion or something!" he asked. Isaac nodded and ran forward.

"Hey! Dino Head, over here!" Isaac shouted waving his hands getting Tyrannomon's attention away from Agumon.

"Isaac, no!" Jaycie screamed. Agumon then hit Tyrannomon with another fireball in the back of the head. Isaac ran closer with a big rock and threw it at Tyrannomon's head.

"How do you like that!" Isaac mocked but then yelped as he was grabbed by Tyrannomon. Agumon ran forward, but was then stepped in then held there.

"Isaac!" Agumon shouted. Tyrannomon breathed out fire over the teens and their digimon's heads to make them duck away.

"Look out!" Isaac groaned out. He was in even more pain since he fell from the cliff. Tyrannomon was making his bruises worse. "He's going to get you guys and there's nothing i can do about it!" Isaac shouted out in pain.

"Isaac, no!" Agumon growled out. He was useless but he had to save his partner no matter what. Isaac growled out and then something amazing started to happen. Isaac's digi-vice was glowing like it did before. Back when Koromon and the others digi-volved. "Isaac! I feel power! I think it's happening again!" And it was. Agumon was surrounded by light once again. Everyone stared at Tyrannomon's foot that was being lifted. Tyrannomon tried to push back down, but Agumon was resisting.

"Yes!" Isaac shouted. "Go Agumon! You can do it!" Everyone stared in awe and amazement.

**Agumon Digi-Volve to...Greymon!**

Greymon lifted Tyrannomon from under his foot and Isaac feel from his grasp and fell to the ground. He yelped in pain and his friends and their digimon ran to him. Isaac groaned, but stood up holding his side. There where Agumon stood, was a new and bigger digimon, As big as Tyrannomon, orange with blue strips and a brown-horned bone-made mask. "Whoa," Isaac breathed out. "He did it again. now he's Greymon. I knew he could do it again!"

Greymon laughed and stared down Tyrannomon who stood back up and glared back.

(Insert Digimon Movie Soundtrack: !Here We go!)

Tyrannomon charged forward and the two Dinosaur digimon collided, claws on claws. Tyrannomon breathed out fire, but Greymon dodged it and shot his own wall of fire in Tyrannomon's face, but it was block by Tyrannomon's fire.

"You know what they say!" Isac said to his team. "Fight fire with fire!" The others cheered on Greymon.

"Go Greymon!"

Greymon lifted Tyrannomon and tossed him into the air. "Nova Blast!" A large fireball shot from Greymon's mouth and hitting Tyrannomon head on. Tyrannomon flew up higher then fell back to the ground smoking ad unconscious.

(End Song!)

Everyone then turned to Greymon and then changed back into Agumon who fell to the ground exhausted. "Agumon!" Isaac cried out as he jogged to his digimon partner wincing the whole time. Isaac reached Agumon and kneeled next to him. "Agumon, are you alright?" he asked concernedly. "You poor little guy, Agumon."

"Isaac?" Agumon murmured then looked up to see his partner. "Isaac!" Isaac nodded, relieved his friend was okay. "Do you have anything to eat?" Agumon asked lazily. Isaac smiled then chuckled.

"If you haven't remembered, we dropped the food," Isaac replied with a lazy smile.

"Well it likes like the phones are broken," Alvin said with a frown. Everyone looked over to see the phones broken, battered, and burnt to a crisp. "Oh well."

"Oh my god," Kayla said, shocked. "Everyone Look!" Everyone turned. It was Tyrannomon. He was changing to the color red. Isaac stood up stifling a groan and walked over to him with Agumon by his side. The two looked into Tyrannomon's eyes when he was done changing color, then something horrible was happening. he was breaking off into tiny little pieces.

"What the...Hey, what's happening?" Isaac asked a he kneeled next to Tyrannomon who looked back and smiled.

"You have saved me from the darkness, " He said. "Now i can die in piece."

"What?" Everyone said in unison.

"What do you mean?" Isaac asked confusedly.

"Thank you," Tyrannomon replied and then he was gone. All the tiny pieces floated up to the sky and disappeared.

"Wait! What do you mean? Come back!" Isaac shouted to the sky. Jaycie walked up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"He's gone," She said. Isaac nodded then looked at the ground wondering what the Darkness was. Everyone was staring into the sky. They were also thinking of what this darkness was. Isaac took a step forward, but fell to one knee with a yelp of pain. "Isaac!" Jaycie screamed and everyone gathered around Isaac. "What's wrong?"

"Pain, everywhere," was all he said as he then passed out.


	4. Kayla Forgives

Chapter 3: Kayla Forgives

"Isaac!" Alvin cried out as Darion caught Isaac's limp from in his arms.

"What the heck just happened?" Kayla asked as they gathered around, Agumon looking nervous and worried for his human partner. That's when Amy saw that his shirt rode up his body and she saw his bruises.

"Oh my god!" she cried the pointed at Isaac's bruise and every saw. Darion and Alvin lifted Isaac's shirt of his body, and the girls gasped and Alvin hissed. Isaac's right side of his body, right shoulder and his right back were badly bruised black and purple.

"Must have happened when he fell into the river," Alvin observed gently pressing on Isaac's bruises. "And looks as if the exhaustion caught up to him."

"Yeah, falling hundreds a feet might do that to you," Darion replied, then caught the girls glaring at him. "What? You didn't think he would of been fine and perfect after falling that hard, did you?"

"Why didn't he tell us about his injuries, i mean, we could have helped," Amy said.

"There's something you have to understand about Isaac," Alvin started. Everyone turned to Alvin and looked at him questioningly. "He's not one to show weakness. No matter what, whether he's hurt or emotional or whatever, he will be the strongest he can be even if he can't even stand up straight."

"Sounds like quite a guy," Darion said. Alvin nodded, so did everyone else as they understood him better.

"Kayla?" Palmon called.

"Yes?" Kayla said.

"I know of some herbs that can help heal Isaac's bruises," Palmon explained. Kayla nodded and stood up.

"Okay, then. Let's go find these herbs," Kayla suggested. Palmon nodded.

"We'll come with you," Amy said and she and Lunamon followed Palmon and Kayla into the forest. Jaycie and Gatomon stayed with Isaac and Agumon while Darion and Alvin left to pick up their dropped fruit back in the forest.

* * *

><p>Isaac slowly fluttered his eyes open. It was still day time but if he had to guess, he'd say about four o'clock. Isaac sat up, then froze. He did not feel any kind of pain at all. Nothing. He lifted up his shirt and was surprised to see he was covered by some large blue leaves. He was about to peel them off when...<p>

"Don't," Jaycie said. Isaac turned to see Jaycie leaning against a tree. "At least wait another couple hours," she added with a relieved smile. Isaac smiled back. He looked around. Darion was lying under a tree with his eyes closed and Dorumon curled up next to him. Alvin and Hawkmon were working on Isaac's laptop to see if they could get it to work. And Kayla was sitting next to the pile of different fruits with Palmon, watching it over and making a bag out of big leaves and vines. Agumon was lying on his back staring into the sky.

"So how long have i been out?" Isaac asked as he stretched carefully.

"About a few hours is all," Jaycie replied. Isaac nodded then slowly stood up. A barely felt any pain, but all he felt was numbness. Everyone's head turned to see Isaac stand up.

"Isaac!" Agumon screamed as he ran towards his partner and jumped on him where Isaac caught him. "I thought you were toast!"

Isaac laughed. "No, but still raw," he joked. Agumon climbed down and looked at him in confusion. "Never mind." he chuckled.

Alvin and the others walked up to Isaac. "So now that our great leader is up and good, what do we do next?" Alvin asked as Darion snorted. Alvin was very relieved to see his best friend up and doing okay.

"Whoa there, Alvin. I'm not no leader, alright?" Isaac said or that's what he thought about himself. He thought he wasn't fit to be one anyways. "I'm just like you guys." Everyone but Darion rolled their eyes. "Anyways, let's get out of here and search for a way home before any other monsters show up." Isaac the non-leader suggested. Everyone nodded. Alvin packed up the laptop, while Kayla and Palmon stored the left over fruit in their makeshift bag.

An couple of hours later, the teens and their digimon partners were walking on a trail against a slanted slope that went down a few hundred feet.

"We've been walking for ever!" Kayla whined as she was slouching. "I don't ever walk this much ever!" she added then leaned up against the tree.

"Kayla, please stop whining," Isaac said nonchalantly as he passed her.

"No," she replied. "My feet are killing me."

"How about you take off your shoes and socks, you's feel better, Kayla," Lunamon said. "It's much more practical i think."

"No, i am not walking in the dirt with my bare feet," Kayla replied immaturely.

"I love the fell of dirt under my feet," Palmon said then wiggled her toes. "Especially in between my toes."

"I don't," Kayla replied as she continued to walk, where she then tripped on a small rock near the slope. She fell to the ground and ripping the bag made of leaves open and having all of the fruit spill out and fall down the slope and out of sight. "Oops," Kayla breathed out wide-eyed.

"You idiot!" Darion shouted making everyone flinch or jump. "What the heck did you do!"

"I'm sorry," Kayla said quickly and apologetically. "It was an accident i swear."

"Yeah whatever," Darion replied. "Now we have to find more food all because of your stupidity and clumsiness." he finished then walked off with Dorumon in tow. Kayla bowed her head in shame and sadness and embarrassment. He was right, she had lost their food all because she was clumsy. Palmon came over and grabbed her partner's hand and the two continued to walk with the others in tow.

"It's getting dark out here," Amy noticed while looking into the sky. The sky was a mixture of purple, blue, green, and teal. "That is one weird sunset." she added.

"This whole island is weird, Amy," Alvin replied. "And who knows what will come out at night.

"Wait," said Hawkmon as he sniffed the air. "I smell clean water. Stay here while i check this out." he said ten flew off higher into the sky. "Yes!"

"What is it Hawkmon!" Isaac asked.

"It's a lake there," Hawkmon answered. "With fresh blue water, and a variety of delicious fish. It's the perfect campsite."

"Awesome," Isaac replied.

"Yeah, maybe i can soak my aching feet," Kayla said very quietly with Palmon nodding in agreement.

"We should keep walking and stay on course," Darion said leaning on a tree.

"We can't Darion," Isaac said. "Everyone's hungry and we have to find some food."

"Oh yeah, food, i totally forgot we had lost it," Darion said sarcastically while glaring at Kayla who was avoiding his eyes.

"Yeah, i say we go with Isaac's plan," Jaycie said. Gatomon nodded then everyone followed in suit. Minutes later, the teens and their partners were sitting near the lake.

"It should be safe to sleep here," Gatomon observed.

"I love camping out," Jaycie said.

"I do not want to sleep in the dirt," Kayla whined. Isaac sighed while Darion rolled his eyes annoyingly.

"We don't have to," Agumon said who was now holding onto giant leaves. "We can lay on these."

Kayla sighed and bowed her head. "Fine," she breathed out.

"Can we eat now?" Hawkmon said as he landed next to Alvin.

"Oh yeah, we forgot," Alvin replied. "Come on e Hawkmon, let me show how we humans can fish. Who's with us?"

"I am!" Isaac said as him and Agumon followed Alvin and Hawkmon towards a par of the lake.

"I wanna try fishing!" Kayla shouted as she ran after the boys with Palmon following behind her.

Minutes later, Isaac, Alvin, and Kayla all had sticks with a fishing lines in the lake. Hawkmon was flying around in circles with Palmon hanging onto his feet, laughing merrily while Agumon was backstroking in side the lake.

"Agumon! Stop playing in the water, you're scaring the fish away!" Isaac shouted at Agumon who smiled innocently then swam away to a different spot.

Meanwhile, Darion, Amy, and Jaycie were making up the campsite. "Agumon come here!" Amy yelled. Agumon arrived seconds later.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Can you make us a fire, please?" Amy asked sweetly. Agumon nodded then fired a fireball at the pile of sticks Amy had collected surrounded by rocks. There a fire lit up. "Thank you."

"Good, all we need is the grub." Darion said looking at the fire.

"Hey guys!" Alvin shouted. "Check it out!" Everyone's heads turned to see Alvin running over with about 4 fish in his arms. He ran and stopped two feet from the lake.

"Hey i got one too!" Kayla shouted as she had a fish too. She was smiling as she was running not noticing a hole in the ground where she tripped and landed on Alvin. Her's and Alvin's fish fell back into the lake.

"Are you freaking serious?" Darion screamed with his hands in his hair. Kayla quickly got off of Alvin and stood up blushing and looking embarrassed. Alvin sighed and stood up as well.

"I'm sorry, Darion," Kayla said. "I didn't do it on purpose."

"Of course you didn't!" Darion said heatedly. "You did it because you're clumsy and you cant do anything right at all!" Isaac arrived holding seven fish on a string, Palmon with three, and Hawkmon with two.

"What's going on here?" Isaac asked as Darion was glaring hard at Kayla who was looking down.

"This _girl _here, has dropped the load Alvin had worked hard for to catch all because of her clumsiness," Darion explained hotly while looking at Isaac. He turned his attention back to Kayla. "I don't see why you're even here. What are you even in this group. Isaac is our leader, Alvin's the brains, Jaycie's the mother, Amy's the helper, and I'm the muscle, so what does that make you! Oh i know, nothing! Cause you're nothing! You're useless!" Darion practically screamed. Kayla looked into his eyes with tears in hers. She than ran crying and Palmon then followed her. Darion looked at her retreating form. No one saw, but his eyes softened and it looked as if he had regretted everything he had just said.

"Way to go Darion," Isaac said as he turned to stare intensely at Darion. Darion ignored looking back at Isaac. Darion turned away and started walking in the opposite direction Kayla had left. Isaac handed his catch to Alvin and walked up to Darion and pulled him back. "Hey!"

Darion turned and pushed Isaac back. "Don't touch me!" he shouted and glared at Isaac. Isaac glared back.

"Go apologize to Kayla right now!" Isaac ordered Darion.

"No," Darion replied then continued to walk away. Dorumon followed seconds later.

Isaac was about to walk forward, but was stopped by Jaycie. "Just let them be, okay?" Isaac looked into her deep blue eyes, sighed and nodded.

"Okay, well let's get these fish cooked, eat some dinner, and the take turns keeping a look out." Isaac suggested. Everyone nodded and gathered round the fire.

* * *

><p>Jaycie looked over to Isaac's unconscious form. It was night time. She could see his peaceful sleeping face with the fire illuminating it and making cackling sounds. After Isaac passed out and woke back up, they explored at what they figured out to be an island. They almost searched the whole island and no sign of any other people, just more monsters with attitude.<p>

Earlier in the day, Isaac wondered why Agumon couldn't just stay as Greymon since he was a lot stronger and everything. Agumon just told him he couldn't cause he was strong enough to maintain that form. They also witnessed two Ankylomon's fighting one another. It turned out they were just fighting over territory and all. So the teens and their digimon ran and ended up at a lake where the reside now.

Jaycie looked up into the sky and looked at the Moon. It was bigger and it looked closer than how their moon was close to Earth. Jaycie stared at the moon. She wished it was the one back home. Today had been a nightmare. Monsters that you'd expect you see under your bed, or in your closet, or your nightmares were now real. Plus she was in another dimension or world, she didn't know. All she wanted to go home and snuggle into her nice comfortable bed.

"I can hear you thinking over there," Isaac murmured. His eyes opened and looked over to Jaycie who looked back. "Penny for your thoughts?" he asked.

Jaycie shrugged. "I just want to go home is all," she answered with a sigh. Isaac stood up and sat by her.

"Hey everything's going to be fine, I promise," Isaac assured then smiled. He put his hand over Jaycie's while looking away and blushed a little. "I won't let anything happen to you, Jaycie. I promise."

"Look at me and say that," Jaycie said.

Isaac looked into her beautiful blue eyes. "Jaycie, I promise, i will never let anything, _anything, _happen to you. Gatomon can protect but when she can't, I will, always." Isaac said staring intently into Jaycie's eyes. Jaycie stared back and the two slowly leaned in closer. Suddenly a loud snore was heard and Jaycie and Isaac pulled away. Isaac cleared his throat. "I'm going to go..."

"Yeah," Jaycie said. Isaac stood up and walked to the lake. Jaycie lied down and stared into the night sky until sleep claimed her.

Meanwhile, Kayla was sitting down a ways away with Palmon, their feet in the lake. Kayla had been thinking about what Darion had said to her, that she was useless and how she didn't do anything right. Maybe he was right. She didn't do anything right at all, even back at camp. When they played certain games, she would always screw it up and blow the game and making their team lose. Darion was the only one who got angry about it and degraded her. What made it worse was that she really liked Darion and was hoping they'd be more than just people who know each others names and even more than friends this summer but i guess she was wrong.

"Are you okay?" Palmon asked. "You've bee awfully quiet."

"Just thinking," sighed Kayla with a frown.

"About what Darion said?" Palmon asked. Kayla nodded looking blank. "Come on Kay, don't beat yourself up about it." the digimon said.

"I don't know," Kayla replied. "Maybe's he is right. I am useless, i haven't been helpful at all and i can't doing anything right no matter what i do." she finished depressingly.

"Don't say that," Palmon said. "You helped Isaac and applied the herbs i helped mash together and you came up with the idea to bandage him up with bigger leaves so nothing would get wiped off." Kayla nodded and gave a small smile.

* * *

><p>"So, what are you thinking?" Dorumon asked his human companion.<p>

Darion sighed. He was sitting against a tree with his legs bent up and his arms resting on his knees. "Just thinking about what i said earlier." he replied. "Dorumon, i was a jerk. I was horrible to her."

"Was there a reason why as to why you were mean to her?" Dorumon asked. Darion shrugged.

"I dunno," he replied. "Maybe I'm just frustrated with being here in this world."

"No you're not."

"Yeah, I'm not," Darion repeated then looked at Dorumon. "I'm afraid, terrified. And i got mad for being afraid, and i took it out on Kayla. Dorumon, i don't want to be afraid. I want to be brave like Isaac, or smart like Alvin. Maybe they could teach me or something, But i don't know if they would help me or be my friends."

Dorumon nodded. "And maybe yelling at them isn't the right way to say you want to be friends." he said.

Darion nodded. "I dunno. I've always been the lone wolf, Dorumon. It's been awhile since i had a real friend, but lately i feel like these guys can be _my _friends."

"So, Am i you're friend?" Dorumon asked. Darion half smiled and nodded. Dorumon smiled back. "Good, now to be a good friend is to be caring, helpful, and willing to do what it takes to keep your friendship."

"Yeah you're right," Darion agreed nodding his head. "I should apologize to Kayla." he added then stood up. Dorumon stood up as well. "Heck, Kayla is pretty good lookin, maybe i could get a date out of this." Minutes later, Darion and Dorumon had found Isaac staring out into the lake. The two slowly walked towards his direction.

"I see you came to your senses," Isaac said not looking at Darion.

"What makes you think that?" Darion replied.

Isaac turned to look at Darion then shrugged. "Just a feeling i have," he responded then turned his attention back to the lake. Darion took this as a dismissal, so he passed him and into the direction Kayla had ran off to. Minutes later, Darion and Dorumon had found Kayla and Palmon sitting down in front of the lake watching the night sky.

"Um, Kayla?" Kayla turned to see Darion. She glanced at him then turned away. Palmon looked at the two, then left with Dorumon in tow. "Um, can we talk?" Darion asked.

"No," Kayla answered straightly.

"Kayla..."

"I don't care," Kayla said before Darion could start. "Why don't you leave me alone." Darion didn't say anything, so her turned and was about to leave when... "You know what, wait a minute." Darion turned back looking a little hopeful, but was surprised to see Kayla quickly stand and walk right up into his face. "First of all, _Wright_. I am not useless! Nor am i nothing! I may be clumsy, but i am more of a person than you will ever be!" she yelled in Darion's face while poking him in the chest. "And you asked me what i am in the group? I'm the nurse. I helped nurse Isaac's wounds!" Darion nodded eagerly and worriedly. "So _Darion_, if i were you, I'd watch out who i talk to in that attitude of yours because before you know it, you'll be all on your own with nothing but Dorumon to keep you company!"Kayla finished hotly then exhaled. Darion numbly nodded.

Kayla turned and walked off. When she was about ten or so feet away, a black tentacle had snuck out of the Lake and inch its way towards Kayla. Luckily, Darion had noticed it when it came out of the water. "Watch out!" Darion shouted as he ran towards Kayla who was bewildered to see him run at her, then push her down. She then screamed when she saw the tentacle move and push Darion away very hard. Seconds later, the rest of the team was running towards them having heard Kayla scream with Dorumon and Palmon in the lead.

The black tentacle the withdrew back into the water as Palmon ran towards Kayla, and Dorumon ran towards Darion who seemed to be in a little pain.

"Are you guys alright?" Isaac asked. Kayla and Darion nodded.

"So what the heck was that thing?" Amy asked pointed to the water, but she then got her answer shot out of the water creating a huge tidal wave knocking over the teens and their digimon. The group looked up and were shocked to see a black squid digimon waving its tentacles around.

"What the heck is that thing!" Alvin asked as the team stood back up with Darion struggling.

"That's Gesomon!" Dorumon answered. "He's a champion mollusk like digimon. He's known as the white demon of the sea, but for some reason, he's black. Oh, and watch out for his Coral Crusher, it can be quite deadly."

"Wow, he must have been asleep in the lake, and Kayla's screaming must have woken him up!" Alvin observed.

"Alright guys, it looks like we have another to put down," Isaac said as he pointed towards Gesomon. "Go!" he commanded. Agumon shot a pepper breath. The attack hit Gesomon, but nothing happened. Dorumon shot Metal Cannon and Lunamon shot Tear Arrow at the same time, once again, the attacks were not enough. Hawkmon used Feather Strike, And Gatomon used Lightning Claw, but the two digimon were smacked away by a tentacle. Palmon ran forwards, but she too was hit by a tentacle.

"Agumon!" Isaac shouted. "You have to digi-volve!"

"I can't!" Agumon replied. "I've been trying but i think I'm to tired from the last fight...Wah!" Agumon screamed as he was smacked away by Gesomon.

"Damn!" Isaac shouted. "What are we going to do!"

Darion stood back up holding his abdomen. He saw Kayla on her knees and not noticing the tentacle sneaking up behind her. "No!" Darion screamed as he ran towards Kayla and pushed her out of the way in time for Gesomon's tentacle to grab him instead. He screamed in pain as the tentacle squeezed him.

"Darion!" Kayla and Dorumon shouted in unison.

"Kayla, I'm Sorry!" Darion groaned out. Kayla's eyes twinkled with oncoming tears. "You're not useless! You are something! You are my friend!" he yelled before he passed out.

"Darion!" Kayla screamed. "I forgive you! I'm sorry and I will save you!" And then Kayla's digi-vice glowed. Everyone looked in awe, then look at Palmon who was surrounded by light.

(!Hey Digimon Awesome Song!)

**Palmon digi-volve to...Sunflowmon!**

"Whoa, Palmon digi-volve!" Alvin shouted in awe. Everyone stared in amazement. Kayla turned her attention to Gesomon and glared at him with determination in her eyes.

"Let go of my friend!" She shouted at the digimon. Gesomon then dropped the unconscious form of Darion into the water, where Isaac and Alvin ran forward and dice into the lake to retrieve him. "Go get him, Sunflowmon!" Kayla ordered.

Sunflowmon flew forwards with determined eyes at Gesomon. Gesomon used his Coral Crusher, and hit Sunflowmon who flew into the water. Gesomon followed and twisted his tentacles around her. She screamed, but she wasn't about to quit.

"Sunshine Beam!" Sunflowmon screamed. A beam flew from her face a barely hit Gesomon, but enough to let Sunflowmon go. Sunflowmon then flew back to the surface with Gesomon in tow.

"Sunflowmon!" Kayla shouted worriedly. Gesomon bursted out of the water using his Coral Crusher, but this time, Sunflowmon dodged it then took aim.

"Sunshine Beam!" She shouted and her attack hit the black Gesomon head on where he screamed in pain and landed on the lake side.

(!End Song!)

"You did it Sunflowmon!" Kayla shouted in joy as Sunflowmon landed next to her and changed back to Palmon. "You were great!" She added then hugged Palmon.

"Look!" Alvin shouted and their attention turned towards Gesomon. He wasn't black anymore, he was white, and Isaac quickly ran up to him.

"Thank you," Gesomon said calmly. "You have save me from the darkness."

"What darkness?" Isaac asked then noticed Gesomon disappearing like Tyrannomon did. "What is the darkness?" he asked again.

"Evil," Gesomon answered, and then he was gone.

"No!" Isaac shouted to the sky. "Wait! You have to tell us more!"

"Keep it down, Chambers," said a voice. The teens turned to see Darion back awake. Isaac half smiled and walked over with the rest of the group.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jaycie asked. Darion nodded.

"Yup, just a little bruised," he replied.

"I can help you with that," Kayla responded shyly. Darion turned towards her and gave a small smile.

"Sure I'd like that," he said in which everyone took that as their cue to leave, leaving Darion and Kayla. The two sat in silence for a few seconds when Darion spoke back up. "I'm sorry Kayla, i didn't mean any of that stuff i said earlier today. I was just afraid and mad at being afraid so i took it out on you. I am so very sorry for that. You didn't deserve to be talked to like that. I would understand if you don't want to be my friend."

Kayla smiled. "It's okay. Apology accepted." she said the slapped him on his arm that happened to be bruised.

"Ow!" Darion yelped.

"Oh shut up," Kayla replied then hugged his arm and the two stared out into the lake.

Meanwhile back at the campfire, the others were have an interesting talk.

"There's seems to be some kind of pattern here," Alvin hypothesized. "This time only Palmon could digi-volve."

"Yeah, Alvin's right. Agumon was the only one who could do it before," Jaycie replied.

"Hmm," Isaac moaned as he thought back when Agumon digi-volved into Greymon. He was being held by Tyrannomon when it happened, and Palmon digi-volved when Darion was in trouble. "Yeah, you're right. It's all beginning to make sense now. Agumon digi-volve when i was in danger."

"Yes, of course, that must be the key," Alvin said. "Our digimon digi-volve when we our in trouble!"

"Yeah, that must be it," Jaycie replied.

Isaac nodded in agreement. He looked over towards Darion and Kayla and noticed they were sleeping. He looked back to the others and noticed they were falling asleep as well. So he did what everyone else was doing, going to sleep. he lied down and stared into the early morning sky. No matter whatever it took, he was going to find out what this darkness was.


	5. Dorumon Gets More FirePower

Chapter 4: Dorumon Gets More Firepower!

Inside a black and evil looking castle, and inside the castle's monarch's chambers, A digimon looking like a Lion with pants was being force to kneel down by two black ape looking digimon standing on each of his side. Duskmon was standing behind the three and in front of them held two chairs, held two of the most evil digimon alive.

"I see that you have made it, Leomon," said the Dark King.

"I didn't really have a choice," Leomon replied while glance back at Duskmon.

"Of course you do not, with me involved, you never do."

"What do you want of me!" Leomon shouted.

"You are going to be my assassin, Leomon," The King answered. "You are going to take out the digi-destined before they can get any stronger."

"I will not! I will do nothing of the sort!" Leomon replied angrily. "I'd rather die then take out the chosen ones who will bring you down! What do you hope to accomplish? You were once a great angel of tremendous power to help keep peace. What made you like this?"

"I might as well tell since it won't even matter to you, because you might be destroyed by me or the digi-destined." The Dark King started. "Back in my lightened days, me and my queen were the first to come across this darkness. We battled it, but it was too strong. So the Darkness gave us a choice. To either die and never be reincarnated or to join the Darkness and have more power than we could ever imagine so under the circumstances, we joined and once we did, we chose to stay with it once we had realized that being in the light was weak! After that, we started spreading the darkness, and now have created a shadow army. We have corrupted so many digimon mostly by force, but they were some that have come willing like a couple of Megas, and a few Ultimates. We didn't have to corrupt them because they were pretty much already evil, so we made them our generals, or at least the Darkness did."

"So, you are not the ones in charge are you?" Leomon said smugly.

"We are! We command the shadow army, and fighting and recruiting the rebellious digimon!" The Dark King replied. "And you are a rebel, and you will destroy the digi-destined!"

"Never! I will not do it!" Leomon protested.

"Well, like i said, Leomon. You don't have any choice in this matter!" The Dark King said heatedly. Leomon glared at the thrones then noticed a large black claw emerge from the shadows. It pointed and a black sphere appeared on the tip of his finger. Leomon stared at the black sphere in fear. And then, the sphere was released and it shot towards Leomon. The black sphere hit Leomon squarely in the chest, and Leomon screamed in pain as the sphere made its way inside Leomon. Leomon fell to his hands and growled in pained, and then, he started changing color, to a dark color. The Dark King and Queen laughed evilly with Duskmon soon joining in. "Arise, my Shadow Leomon," The King commanded.

Leomon slowly stood back to his feet. He was now a black Leomon with glowing red eyes. "I have made you even stronger than before, Leomon," The King said. Leomon nodded numbly. "Now, take the Apemon and destroy these digi-destined!" Leomon nodded, and turned and left taking the two black Apemon with him.

"Duskmon!"

Duskmon turned his attention away from the retreating Leomon and towards the Dark King. "Yes, my King." bowed Duskmon.

"I have a quest for you," the Dark King said.

"Whatever it is, My King, i will serve you with honor and loyalty," Duskmon said loyally with a salute.

"Good. Now, i want you to start searching for these items that will help the digi-destined on their path. I am not sure what the actually look like, but I'm sure what ever they are, you can find them, correct?" The dark King asked.

"Where do i start?" Duskmon asked bowing down.

"Start with the North, South, East, and West Wizardmon. It was rumored that they had once held onto these items and had scattered them all around the digital world. Search their temples, I'm sure they are there and refused to leave their post. Somehow the darkness can not enter those temples, but you are not corrupted by darkness are you? You came to us willingly." Duskmon nodded. "Great, and you will do what ever it takes even if it means destroying the Wizardmon." Duskmon hesitated then glanced at the Dark King. "You will destroy the Wizardmon if they need be, right, Duskmon?"

Duskmon bowed. "Yes sir, my King. I will do what ever it takes and I will find these items and bring them back to you."

"Good, now go!"

Duskmon nodded turned and left the chamber of monarchs. "These Digi-destined have defeated two of my soldiers and so easily. They have begun to figure out how to fight, and i fear that soon they will all be able to advance to the next level in few days time." The Dark King said.

"Patience my King," Said the Dark Queen. "How about we send in our secret destroyer so they won't be able to advance to any level at all."

"No! At least not now," The King replied. "He will be reserved for when they do reach their intended levels and go on with their adventures. But when and if his time comes, ha ha, I am sure he will get the deed done, and soon, the digi-destined will be no more!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the teens and their digimon partners were walking through a jungle and were surprised to find a lot of different kinds of signs hanging off the trees.<p>

"Wow, this is really bizarre," said Alvin as he looked at every sign as he passed.

"I don't see how, these sign have always been here," Hawkmon replied as he hovered next to Alvin.

"Hey look at that!" Amy shouted pointing to the sky. Everyone's head turned to see a black sphere flying at a high speed to some where.

"Whoa, what the heck was that?" Jaycie asked in no one particular.

"I dunno, but it looked like a random black sphere ball thingy," Isaac answered wondering if it was what he thought it was. "I wonder where it's going?"

"Maybe it's an alien spacecraft of some kind," Alvin said as he then stepped on a small branch on a slop that broke off making Alvin almost fall, but Isaac caught him.

"Whoa there Alvin," Isaac said when he caught him.

"Are you alright, Alvin?" Amy asked with a concerned look on her face. Alvin stood back up straight and nodded.

"Yep, I'm copacetic," Alvin replied.

"Copa what?" Darion said in confusion.

"I dunno but it sounded dirty," Kayla whispered to Darion who chuckled while shaking his head.

"Alright, now that we're good, let's get going," Isaac said staring in different directions.

"We're not good, Isaac. We still don't know where to go. Nor do we even know where we are," Darion stated.

"Yeah i know," Isaac replied. "I just say we keep moving forwards until we see a sign of any kind of intelligent life form." he added.

"Whoa, wait a second there," Gatomon started. "Is he saying that digimon are not intelligent? Is that what he's saying?" she asked Jaycie a little annoyed.

"No i don't think so," Jaycie replied. "But Isaac is right. We need to keep moving in hopes to find out where the heck we are.

"Yeah, i agree. We need to stay calm and stick together." Darion said while looking at the other teens. "And let's remember," he began as he turned to look in the distance. "We are in this together. We can do this, but it will take a lot of team work. And I'm sure we will find where ever we are and how to get back home." Darion said not noticing the others but Dorumon walking away. "There's no point in splitting up now, cause then what if someone figured this place out or something."

"Um, Darion?" Dorumon said. Darion turned to see he and Dorumon were the only ones left standing in the same spot and that everyone had left.

"Oh great guys!" Darion shouted then ran after the other teens. "Just leave me here to be eaten by some kind of monster!" He caught up with them and heard Isaac and Alvin laughing. "Oh come on guys, you're laughing and making jokes when we're lost?" Darion said.

"Lightened up Darion," Kayla replied. "We may need a laugh right now, right?" Darion sighed then nodded.

"Hey look!" Jaycie shouted and pointed to her right. "Telephone poles!" Everyone turned their heads, and saw what Jaycie saw. Telephone poles and lots of them standing in a desert of some kind.

"Whoa strange," Alvin observed with a hand on his chin. "First telephone booths, now telephone poles. Interesting."

"Hey, it's that sphere ball again," Agumon said pointing to the sky. Every head then looked to the sky to see the black ball fly on the telephone path. "Wonder where's it's going?" Agumon asked no one in particular.

"Maybe looking for a way out of here or something," Isaac replied as he walked into the desert. "Come on guys, maybe if we follow these poles, it might leads us to a civilization or something with kind living things." Isaac suggested. The others nodded and followed Isaac into the desert. It was until an hour later, that things started to get a little aggravating.

"Wow," Alvin said as he wiped his forehead free of sweat. "This heat is pretty tremendous." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"This stupid hot weather air is messing up my complexion," Kayla whined making everyone roll their eyes. "How far is this place we're going?"

"Is that really what you're worried about, Kayla?" Amy asked wiping her face. "You'd be lucky if you even survive this stupid hike."

"Hey is it me or do these poles look as if they're not connected at all." Jaycie noticed. Heads turned up and noticed this as well.

"Son of a Tyrannomon," Isaac growled.

"Yeah, she's right," Alvin said. "I wonder if these are even real telephone poles at all. Maybe they have to with the aliens or something equivalent."

"You and you're aliens, Al," Darion said then turned back to look at him. "Have you just considered that there are no aliens but just digimon who look like aliens?" he asked Alvin.

"Well Darion, you never know. All theories have to be considered," Alvin replied. Darion nodded understanding what his smart friend was saying. He was his friend right?

"Oh, hey guys, check this out," Kayla said holding something looking like a watch of some kind. Everyone looked at her watch but noticed it wasn't a watch at all, but a compass and it was spinning out of control. Everyone slowly raised their eyes from the compass and to Kayla who looked pretty clueless. "What?" she asked.

"You've had this compass this whole time we've been here?" Isaac asked a little angrily.

Kayla shrugged. "Well yeah, but i didn't tell you because it's broken," she answered a little afraid. "I sort of broke it the day before we got here."

"Okay there you go Isaac," Jaycie said calmly. "No reason to get all mad."

"Thanks Jaycie," Kayla said but shut up once she saw Jaycie glaring at her.

Isaac and Darion turned to see Alvin studying the ground."What ya got there, Al?" Isaac asked his best friend.

"Well," Alvin started as he picked up some dirt. "It seems that the dirt here must have some metal in it causing the compass to go haywire." he explained. Isaac and Darion glance at one another.

"This place is so weird," Amy said. "I don't thin i like it anymore."

"Okay, i think we should find some water before we get dehydrated," Alvin suggested as he stood back up.

"Yeah," Isaac agreed.

Meanwhile, at a secluded spot on top of a high but low mountain, a digimon lay minding it's own business. It was an orange horse with wings, and gold armor on his hooves, chest, and face. His name was Pegasusmon. Pegasusmon was lying down when the black sphere appeared, but unnoticed by the armored digimon. The black sphere then flew straight towards Pegasusmon and hit him in the back. Pegasusmon jumped up and screamed in pain as the black sphere entered its body. And the Pegasusmon's armor turned silver and his skin, hair and wings changed into black.

Darion quickly turned. He could of sworn he heard wailing. "Are you okay?" Kayla asked. Darion turned back and nodded.

"Okay, i have now come up with a answer here," Alvin said a he sluggishly walked on.

"And what is that?" Isaac asked as he had his zip up sweater tied around his waist, and Alvin had his regular sweater tied around Hawkmon's waist.

"That it's really really hot!" Alvin answered.

"Come on guys, we have to hang on just a little bit longer," Darion responded with his jacket hanging on his shoulder. "We can't give up now." Darion walked forward some when he noticed Dorumon had stopped. "Dorumon?"

"I'm sorry Darion, but i have to stop, I just do think i can go any faster," Dorumon explained.

Darion nodded and walked up to his partner. "Come on, I'll carry you for a bit," he said and the pick up Dorumon and put him on his back. "Come on, let's catch up to the others." Dorumon nodded.

"You know," Amy said as Darion and Dorumon caught up. "I think we should just turn back now while we still can," she suggested. "And get out of this barring heat."

"Yeah, I'll go for that," Alvin agreed wiping more sweat off his brow.

"Wait, hold on just a second guys," Isaac said making everyone stop as he reached into Alvin's pocket and pulled out a small telescope, then looked through it ahead of the group. "I think i see something." he said. What he thinks he is seeing looks like to be another jungle or something or a village with water or something off in the distance.

"What is it, Isaac?" Kayla asked.

"I think i see, water!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Really!" The girls screamed in unison.

"Whoa, that looks like a village there," Alvin observed as he started walking forward with Hawkmon. "Maybe we'll find some people there."

"And some shade!" Kayla added then she followed Alvin and Hawkmon with Palmon.

"And maybe some food!" Amy put in and followed with Lunamon. "I'm hungry enough to eat asparagus."

"What's asparagus? some kind of joke?" Agumon asked then walked off with Isaac who chuckled at Agumon.

"To me it is, Agumon," Isaac replied. "Now, let's get out of this desert," he finished, and the others followed.

Meanwhile, on top of the low mountain, the Shadow Pegasusmon was watching over the small village. He also noticed the small group of humans and other digimon walking towards his village.

Half an hour later, the teens and their digimon companions arrived at the small village to find other small digimon who greeted for them excitedly when they had arrived. The little digimon were in training and they were small and white with long ears and four tiny legs. Not only that, but the village they had seen was pretty small in comparison to themselves.

"Whoa, who are these little guys?" Alvin asked curiously.

"These guys are the Tokomon and we are in the Tokomon village," Hawkmon answered.

"Wow, i could have sworn this village was bigger," Isaac stated as he kneed down and observed a small hut big enough for the Tokomon.

"Okay, Tokomon, where can we get something to drink," Lunamon asked sweetly.

"And something to eat," Agumon added eagerly.

"Sure," said a Tokomon. "What would the digimon and the other big digimon want to drink?" it asked.

"Um, I'm not a digimon," Darion stated. "We're a different species and we're call human beings. My name is Darion, not Darionmon." The Tokomon nodded.

"So if you're not digimon, then what are you doing here in the digital world?" A Tokomon asked jumping up and down with other Tokomon.

"That's the big question we're trying to figure out," Darion answered. "So we don't know that answer."

"Yeah, can we decide on something here, cause I'm very tired and really hungry," Amy said from sitting on the ground.

"You're not the only one," Kayla said as she dropped down next to Amy.

"So," a Tokomon said as they gathered around the other Digimon. "How guys digi-volved, yeah?" the other digimon nodded. Darion sat near a hut to listen to the conversation. "So how did you do it?"

"Well, we share a special bond with them," Hawkmon answered.

"So what's so special about being with a human being?" the Tokomon asked.

"Well," Dorumon started. "Darion, he needed me. I had to protect him."

Darin snorted and shook his head. "Protect me, huh? I can protect myself." he said to himself as he then stood up and walked off a little angrily. Dorumon noticed and followed him.

"Darion?" Dorumon said as he caught up with his partner. "Something wrong?"

Darion turned and looked at Dorumon angrily. "First of all, Dorumon. I don't need protecting! I can protect myself!" Dorumon took a step back shocked at Darion's outburst. "And i can take care of myself!"

"Fine!" Dorumon shouted making everyone turned their heads to him and Darion. "If it wasn't for me, then you'd be dragon food, remember?"

"But where were you when that Gesomon was squeezing me to death?" Darion growled.

"I was injured and on the ground!" Dorumon growled back.

"You know what Dorumon, i don't need you, i can fight my own fights!" Darion shouted in Dorumon's face.

"Fine! Don't come crying to me when some ugly digimon tries to eat you!"

"I won't!" Darion finished and the two went their separate ways.

"Some friend you are!" Dorumon shouted back. Darion just ignored him and walked closer to the small mountain that was present with a cloud surrounding to the top.

"Okay, how bout some food!" said a Tokomon.

"I hear that!" Isaac said.

"All our food and water comes from our protector of our village," the Tokomon said. "He watches over us and makes sure nothing bad will ever happen to us. He has been driving the shadow digimon away from here."

"The Shadow digimon?" Isaac repeated curiously.

"so who's you're protector?" Alvin asked but everything went quiet when a loud wail of some kind was heard. "What was that?"

"That was our protector," Tokomon answered. "It's about that time that he comes down to check on us."Seconds later, the teens and the digimon witnessed a black spot that flew down and was getting bigger and bigger. Finally, it took shape and after a few seconds, a black Pegasusmon landed in front of the group.

Meanwhile, Darion was kicking rocks and dirt around on the ground. "Protect me, ha!" he said then mumbled. "Whatever." Darion depressingly sat down on the ground. Once again, he regretted everything he said. Back home, Darion was always bale to protect and take care of himself, and here, he couldn't really do that. He didn't have powers that Dorumon has, he didn't even have any powers at all. Dorumon was right. He had been right all along. He had to protect Darion because Darion couldn't protect himself here in this world. Darion stood back up and started walking back to the others and hopefully find Dorumon and apologize. After all, Dorumon had become his partner and best friend after these couple of days.

Meanwhile, back at the village, an awkward silence was in the air as the teens and digimon stare at Pegasusmon who only stares back.

"Um is Pegasusmon supposed to look all threatening in menacing?" Amy asked worriedly.

"No," Lunamon answered as her and the other digimon glared at Pegasusmon. They were in a line in front of the teens and the Tokomon who were scared. "That there is a corrupted Pegasusmon."

"Of course," Alvin said. "Do you guys remember that black sphere?" Everyone nodded. "I bet that it flew into Pegasusmon and corrupted him!"

"Of course," Isaac muttered as he clenched his hands into fists. "Jaycie, Amy! Take the Tokomon to safety!" he ordered. the tow girls nodded and led the Tokomon away from Pegasusmon with Gatomon and Lunamon. "Now we take care of this flying horse." he finished glaring at the black digimon. "Agumon!"

"Palmon!" Kayla shouted bravely.

"Hawkmon!" Alvin shouted.

"Go!" the three teens shouted in unison. Agumon shot Pepper breath at Pegasusmon who dodged it and began to fly, but was stopped by Palmon's poison ivy, but that didn't help as Palmon was lifted into the air. Pegasusmon flew while dodging Agumon's fireballs and Hawkmon's feathers. He twisted causing Palmon to let go and fall down to the ground, injured.

"Palmon! Are you okay?" Kayla screamed as she ran towards Palmon and leaned down to hold her.

"I will be." Palmon replied. Hawkmon was easily taken down by Pegasusmon's Equus Beam. Hawkmon fell down into Alvin's arms.

"Ready Agumon!" Isaac shouted as he held up his digi-vice with the bars half way full and slowly ascending.

"You bet i am!" Agumon answered then the bars were full. "It's fighitn' time!"

"Oh no you don't!" Pegasusmon shouted. "Star shower!" Black stars shot from his wings a hit Agumon head on. Agumon yelped and was thrown back some feet.

"Agumon!" Isaac shouted and ran to him. He picked Agumon's head up. "Come one Agumon, digi-volve and take this guy out."

"I can't," Agumon said. "I'm too hurt now."

Seconds later, Darion arrived at the scene. "What the..." he said then watched Pegasusmon slowly approach Isaac and his injured Agumon. Darion looked around for Dorumon but saw that he wasn't around, so Darion ran at Pegasusmon and jumped on his back.

"Darion, No!" Isaac shouted. Pegasusmon growled and tried to buck Darion off. After that wasn't working, because of Darion having a tight grip, Pegasusmon flew up into the air, doing twists and turns.

"Arg! Help!" Darion shouted.

"We can't!" Isaac shouted back. "All our digimon are spent!"

'What have i done,' Darion thought. 'If i hadn't yelled at Dorumon, he would be here right now to help me out. Why do i have so much stupid pride!' And then Darion came to his senses. "Dorumon!" Darion shouted. "Help me! I'm sorry! Please help me!"

"Don't worry, Darion, I'm here to protect you!"

"Metal Cannon!"

Metal balls flew and hit Pegasusmon causing him to fly sideways and Darion to fall off. "Dorumon!" Darion shouted out as he fell to his doom, but then, his digi-vice began to glow and so did Dorumon.

(Insert !Hey Digimon!)

**Dorumon digi-volve to...Raptordramon!**

Darion screamed as he fell to the ground, but he never reached the ground as Raptordramon flew up and caught Darion on his back. "Alright!" Darion whooped. "Let's set Pegasusmon right, Raptordramon!"

"You got it, Partner!" Raptordramon agreed and flew towards Pegasusmon who flew back.

"Go Darion!" Kayla shouted.

"You can do it!" Isaac shouted with a fist pump.

"Crash Charge!" Raptordramon shouted as he started to glow with Darion on his back. They rapidly zoomed and hit Pegasusmon not once, not twice, but three times. Pegasusmon fell to the ground injured, followed by Raptordramon and Darion. Darion dismounted his Raptordramon and walked up to Pegasusmon.

(End Song!)

"It's over!" he shouted and then his digi-vice glowed once more. Light exploded from the digi-vice and landed on the Shadow Pegasusmon who screamed in pain. The others had to shield their eyes away from the brightness. Once the light was gone, Pegasusmon was not black anymore, he was back to his original color; orange skin, white wings, and golden armor.

"Whoa, what the heck just happened?" asked a bewildered Isaac.

"I think Darion's digi-vice somehow negated the shadow power from Pegasusmon and changed him back to normal," Alvin answered. Darion join the group, and so did Raptordramon who then changed back into Dorumon. Pegasusmon stood back up and walked up to the digimon and the teens.

"Thank you," Pegasusmon thanked with a bowed head. "You have saved me from the darkness. And also, thank you from protecting this village when it needed to be protected."

Isaac moved to the front of the group. "Pegasusmon, what is this darkness we keep hearing about?" he asked.

"We are not exactly sure what it is, but what we do know is that it has the power to change the happiest digimon into the most worst and evil digimon one can ever imagine," Pegasusmon answered. "But we have never encountered the main darkness itself, or the one in control." Isaac nodded though he still had questions and wasn't sure Pegasusmon could answer them. Pegasusmon nodded at the teens and flew back to his secluded spot. The teens watched him leave as Darion turned and kneeled next to Dorumon.

"Dorumon, I'm sorry," Darion apologized. "I can't protect myself."

"Yes you can, Darion. It's just sometimes you need my help to be protected," Dorumon answered. Darion smiled and nodded.

"So are we good, and still best friends?" Darion asked.

"Of course we are," Dorumon replied.

"Great! Now that's all taken care of, let's eats!" Darion said and the others walked back to the village except Isaac who stayed and stared where Pegasusmon had left to. To him, things started to make a little sense. For the past few days, they had been fighting digimon who were corrupted by darkness and now he was thinking that this was why they were here; to defeat this darkness and set things straight, right? Why else would they have digimon partners? Or a device to help their digimon to advance to the next level. It had to be why they were here, to save the now corrupted Digital World.


	6. Aquilamon Takes Flight

Chapter 5: Aquilamon Takes Flight!

The Dark King slammed his fist down on the arm of his throne. "How dare they!" he growled. "These digi-destined are becoming a nuisance! They have to be stopped!"

"Don't worry my King," The Dark Queen said. "I'm sure Leomon is closing in on them as we speak.

"He better be." The King replied."But to be on the safe side, I'm going to send a Darkness Sphere at the plant and corrupt it's protector. The Digi-destined are close, and so maybe Leomon can have a little help." he finished and charged up a Darkness Sphere and sent it on its way. "Your end is near, digi-destined!"

* * *

><p>It was night time again, and the teens and their digimon were walking on a trail they had found. They continued to follow it, yet they had not found anything.<p>

"We have been walking forever," Kayla whined as she was slouching. "And we have not found anything at all. Maybe this isn't a real trail." she suggested. "And I'm so tired." she added then fell to her knees.

"I agree," Alvin agreed as he leaned on a tree and Hawkmon landed on a branch.

"I guess we're taking a break then," Darion said as he too leaned against a tree.

"Well, it's not like we have anywhere to be," Amy added.

"Yeah, there's no reason to be in a hurry," Jaycie said. Darion looked over to see Alvin take out Isaac's laptop and check on it.

"Hey guys, look at Alvin. I bet he's trying to contact the aliens with Isaac's ordinary laptop." Darion said with a chuckle. Jaycie looked at Isaac who seemed to be staring into space. He hadn't said anything for a while, since the left the Tokomon village.

"I bet he's trying to tell them to beam him up," Kayla said with a smile.

"Great, it's still not work at all. Why isn't it working?" Alvin asked himself. Darion walked over to Alvin and grabbed the laptop away from him.

"I know how to get it to work, you just give a few good whacks and it's as good as new," Darion said as he started whacking on the computer.

"Hey!" Alvin shouted as he took the laptop away from Darion. "What the heck is wrong with you? Is your brain malfunctioning?"

"Alright jeez, calm down. It's just a stupid computer," Darion replied as he rubbed his neck.

"Too bad your brain isn't as big as your ego," Amy criticized. "Maybe Alvin doesn't want dents or a broken computer screen on the laptop, and i bet neither does Isaac." Darion looked over at Isaac. He was sitting in a tree staring into the stars, not paying attention to the argument going on. Darion turned around and that's when he saw it, a flare going up into the sky.

"Whoa, he guys look!" he said pointing to the sky. All the heads turned up even Isaac's and there was another flare shooting into the sky.

"Is that a flare?" Jaycie asked.

"It sure is," Alvin replied. Isaac stepped down from the tree. Alvin when back to the computer and ding! "Finally, it works!" Alvin said to himself but then bowed his head when he noticed the battery was almost gone.

"Ima go check it out," Isaac suggested as he walked over to where the flares where coming from. Isaac walked up a hill and found it. About a mile away was some kind of village or city. He saw buildings and more, he even saw smoke coming up from it. And then another flare was shot. Isaac turned and ran back towards the group. "Hey guys! There's a city or something over there," Isaac told his friends while pointing behind him.

Darion stood up straight. "Alright, then let's get going," he said. Isaac nodded in agreement. Kayla sighed and stood up with Amy. Alvin packed up the laptop and stood up with Jaycie.

"Come on!" Isaac said as he took off running in the direction of the city with Agumon by his side, and seconds later, the others followed him. No one noticed the black Lion digimon appear from the shadows.

"That's not really a city," Amy said as they all had reached the plant. "That looks like a factory or something, more like a plant of some kind."

"I wonder what is going on in there?" Jaycie asked as the group stood in front of the plant then entered in seconds later.

"I don't think anyone's here at all," Darion said as the group walked around. "It seems really empty." The group then walked on and saw gears and machines running.

"There has to be someone here running the machines and stuff," Jaycie suggested.

"Well, it looks as if this place is doing alright on its own," Alvin responded.

"What do you guys think this plant is for?" Isaac asked as he stopped to look at one of the machines working.

"I know what Alvin thinks," Darion started. Alvin rolled his eyes. "He thinks this place makes energy for those aliens he keeps talking about." Everyone but Alvin and Amy laughed.

"Shut up, Darion." Amy replied.

"Ok, some one has to be moving and working on these machines, and plus, people have got to eat so where's the cafeteria around here. We're all hungry," Kayla finished to no one in particular.

"Hello!" Isaac shouted as loud as he could. "Is anyone here? Any humans, or digimon, or someone with food!" he asked.

"Wait, stop!" Gatomon said as her ears twitched. Everyone turned to her and looked at her questioningly.

"What is it, Gatomon?" Jaycie asked.

"I think i heard something," Gatomon answered as her ears twitched again. Isaac glanced around as everyone else glanced at one another.

"What is..." but before Isaac could finish, they heard a very loud crashing sound that sounded that it wasn't far away.

"That didn't sound good," Kayla said.

"Alright," Isaac started. "Let's split up. I will go this way with Jaycie and Amy," he said pointing to his right. "And Alvin, you, Darion, and Kayla will go that way," he finished pointing left. Alvin, Darion, and Kayla nodded and walked left with Dorumon, Palmon, and Hawkmon. While Isaac, Jaycie, and Amy followed the right path with Agumon, Lunamon, and Gatomon.

* * *

><p>While walking, Gatomon's ears twitched again and Jaycie noticed. "What is..." but before she finished, another loud crashing sound was heard.<p>

"We must be getting closer to whatever is making that crashing sound," Isaac said and the group continued walk. "And it doesn't sound good," he murmured.

Meanwhile, the other group had come across a door that said energy supply. "So, what do you thinks inside?" Kayla asked.

"Maybe that's where the energy is being put through," Alvin hypothesized.

"I say we go inside and have a look around," Dorumon suggested. Alvin nodded and slowly opened the door and awed. At the end of the room was some kind a power supply and with a large cylindrical object that looked like a battery.

"Whoa, a battery like that could power Isaac's laptop for fifty life times," Alvin said as he stared at the huge battery in amazement. "I wonder if there's a way to access this power!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Isaac and his group were running through a corridor and passed another corridor, but Gatomon stopped because something had caught her eye. "Hey!" she shouted for everyone to stop and pointed down the corridor. The others stopped and went back to look down the corridor and down the end, the saw a small green and white digimon lying on the floor.<p>

"What do you guys think happened to that little guy?" Isaac asked as they ran down the corridor to reach the small digimon, and got a good look. It had long ears, a small horn in the middle of his head, and looked like a rabbit. It also looked as if he was beaten up by another digimon or more than one.

"Who knows, but let's see if he's okay," Jaycie said as she bent over to look at the knocked out digimon.

"So, who is this little guy?" Isaac asked the digimon.

"That's Terriermon," Lunamon answered as she waved her tiny little arms over Terriermon. "He's related to me. He's also a very calm and clever ,and has a really hyper and funny personality," she explained. "He might look cute, but he has very great power. He is the descendant of a legendary digimon named MegaGargomon that hasn't been seen in years."

"I hope he's okay," Jaycie whispered then gasped catching everyone's attention. Terriermon was waking up.

"You're here...?" Terriermon whispered as he reached up to try and touch Jaycie's face. Everyone glanced on one another with puzzled looks.

"What does that mean?" Jaycie asked. Isaac looked at the injured digimon intently.

Terriermon shook his head. "I am not the one to tell you, be patient and you will learn the truth," he explained. Isaac sighed and stood up straight and walked off with his hands behind his head.

"More mysteries," he mumbled to himself.

"What happened to you?" Jaycie asked the injured Terriermon.

"My brother, he changed, and then he attacked me," Terriermon as he sat up. Isaac turned back to the group.

"What do you mean he changed?" Isaac asked suspiciously. Everyone looked at Isaac worriedly.

"Well, me an him were fixing this here machine, you see, this is our factory and we supply Drive Island with the energy we produce." Terriermon started. Everyone nodded. "We were fixing, and then my back was turned when he started groaning in pain. I turned to see him change from the color green to black, and then he turned back towards me with anger in his eyes." Isaac and Jaycie shared a glance. "And then we fought. I tried to get him to stop but whatever i tried didn't work. He totally destroyed me and i changed back to my rookie form. I haven't been Terriermon in ages." Terriermon finished.

"You said you changed back to you're rookie form?" Isaac said. Terriermon nodded. "So who or what exactly are we facing?" he asked.

"Rapidmon," Terriermon answered making the other digimon gasp.

"What?" Isaac asked the digimon.

"Rapidmon is an ultimate, Isaac," Agumon answered. "A whole level higher than what we can digi-volve to. He's stronger than us and very very quick hence his name." Isaac nodded and looked at the others worriedly.

"Great," he murmured.

"So where is Rapidmon, now?" Amy asked. Terriermon shrugged.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the other group, Alvin was over at the battery trying to figure something out.<p>

"Um, what the heck are you doing, Al?" Darion asked as him and Kayla just stood there watching him with their digimon partners.

"I'm trying to figure out how to tap into this power source," Alvin answered. "If i can get this to power up the laptop, then we can finally get some help and figure out our whole ordeal." Darion nodded in understanding.

* * *

><p>"So i see you found my brother." a voice said behind Isaac's group who froze in fright. The group slowly turned to see the black Rapidmon standing there looking menacing. Rapidmon fired a missile making the group dodge it and blow up behind them. Terriermon jumped in front of the group.<p>

"What is your problem, brother?" Terriermon asked.

"Me? I have no problem!" Rapidmon replied as he cocked his arms.

"Then leave these humans and their friends alone!" Terriermon replied.

"I don't want to!" Rapidmon shouted. "Rapid Fire!" Two missiles were shot from Rapidmon's arms, one towards Jaycie and the other towards Terriermon.

"Bunny Blast!" Terriermon shouted and shot a blast of green hot air at the missile before it and it exploded blowing him, Agumon, Amy, Gatomon, and Lunamon Back, while Isaac tackled Jaycie before the missile hit her. The missile hit the wall instead and exploded creating a hole to the outside.

"Quick! Get outside!" Isaac shouted and the others followed Isaac and Jaycie outside to the sun that was just barely rising while leaving Terriermon and Rapidmon fighting on the inside.

* * *

><p>Duskmon jumped down from a hill and landed on his knee looking down. He raised his head and saw some ruins and a temple of some kind. "Ah, the North Fire Digimon Temple." Duskmon said as he stood up and walked towards the Temple. Seconds later, he started up the steps. Minutes later, he found the entrance of the temple and entered it. He walked through the first corridor to see different pictures of digimon, good and bad. And then one picture made him stop. He leaned in closer to take a clearer look.<p>

There was a triangle. A human on the bottom right, and then a small digimon on the bottom left. Then at the top, there was another digimon, one that looked like a legend and powerful. Duskmon studied the picture but he couldn't make anything out of it. He decided to put it behind him and continued to find the Wizardmon that resided in this temple.

About an hour later, a found a chamber. It had torches on the walls and a throne on the back wall. It was pretty much empty except for a digimon dressed in red sitting on the throne.

"Why have you come here, Dark Warrior?" The Digimon asked as he slowly opened his eyes and raised his head to look at Duskmon.

"Wizardmon, I seek certain powerful items used to make digimon more powerful," Duskmon answered as he kneeled in front of the throne respectively. "I would like to know where i can find these items."

"Why do you seek these items?" Wizardmon asked as he slowly reached for his staff.

"To help the digidestined in their journey to save the digital world," Duskmon lied.

Wizardmon stood up making Duskmon tense and on guard. "You tell no truth," he said. "You are here for another reason, are you not?"

"You are right!" Duskmon shouted as he quickly rushed up and flew at Wizardmon with his sword. Duskmon slashed his sword, but was blocked by Wizardmon's staff. "Tell me where these items hide!"

"Never, for you would only use them for evil and for the darkness!" Wizardmon said back. Duskmon growled and attacked with his sword again, but Wizardmon dodges it. "I've seen your future, Duskmon. It ends in betrayal!"

"You lie!" Duskmon growled as he slashed Wizardmon who flew back and losing his staff. Duskmon stood in front of the down Wizardmon.

"Destroying me won't get the items you seek," Wizardmon said.

"No it won't, but it will give be satisfaction!" Duskmon replied. "Plus, i have your brothers to destroy if the don't give me what i want! Deadly Gaze!" Beams were projected from Duskmon's hands and the carious eyes around his body and were shot towards Wizardmon who screamed and disappeared into nothingness. Duskmon stared at where Wizardmon had disappeared, and then left, not noticing the fire staff in the far corner of the room.

* * *

><p>"I'm bored," Kayla said. "There's obviously nothing here so we might as well leave."<p>

"No! We can't leave yet," Alvin replied still messing with the huge battery. And then an explosion was heard.

"What the heck was that?" Darion asked while they looked around.

"I don't know," Kayla replied. "Maybe we should..." And then there were two more explosions.

"Something must be going on!" Darion shouted. "We should find the others. Come on." Darion and Kayla started to leave with their partner and turned to see Alvin not leaving."Come on Alvin!"

"Go on with out me, I'll catch up later," Alvin said.

Darion and Kayla glance at each other. "Alright, fine," Darion said and left with Kayla and their Digimon.

Alvin turned back towards the battery and discovered a small opening. "Ah Ha!" he said. "I've located an access panel to the interior operations." Alvin opened the door and looked inside.

"He let me see, Alvin," Hawkmon said as he pushed Alvin to look inside. The two stared in awe as the walked inside. It was empty all except for the strange markings on the walls. "So, what do you think these markings mean?" Hawkmon asked.

"I think it's some kind of code to a computer program of sorts," Alvin answered as he looked at the markings. "And a very complicated program by the looks of it." Alvin took out the laptop and turned it on and started typing away. "Hmm, seems as if the battery is giving us power. Oh, this is mysterious!"

"What is it, Alvin?" Hawkmon asked while keeping a look out.

"Well, back home, batteries are powered by acidic chemical reactions, which generates current, power," Alvin started explaining while typing on Isaac's laptop. "This one, it's empty on the inside. It's like as if it's powered by some kind of invisible energy that creates its own current independently."

"Right," Hawkmon said as he looked around the Battery. "All energy is invisible."

"Ok so if i can decode this program, then i can trace it's base functions and figure a way out of the machine dump," Alvin said typing away on the laptop.

* * *

><p>"Run!" Isaac yelled as him and the others were running across a metal bridge. Behind them, Terriermon had digi-volved into Gargomon and was trying to fight off Rapidmon.<p>

"This is too scary," Amy yelled. "I don't like this at all." Seconds later, Isaac stopped.

"Jaycie, you and Amy keep going," Isaac instructed.

"What are you going to do?" Jaycie asked looking worried.

"I'm going to go help Gargomon," Isaac replied as he looked at Agumon who nodded determinedly. Jaycie hugged Isaac then left with Amy, Lunamon, and Gatomon. Isaac and Agumon turned back and ran towards the fight. "Go for it, Agumon!" Agumon growled and ran towards Gargomon who had just dodged a missile by Rapidmon.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon shouted and a fireball was shot from his mouth and hit Rapidmon in the head. Rapidmon just shook his head and looked at Agumon. He shot two missiles, one at Agumon, and the other at Isaac. Agumon dodged his but Isaac was slow.

"Agumon!" Isaac shouted as he watched the missile was getting closer, and then, his digi-vice glowed.

**Agumon digi-volve to...Greymon!**

"Yeah!" Isaac celebrated as Greymon protected Isaac with his body. And then the bridge then gave out dropping Isaac, Greymon, Gargomon, and Rapidmon to the floor below.

* * *

><p>"I admire that you are a hard worker," Hawkmon started. "But we should hurry and go help out the others cause there has been three more explosions out there. Let me ask you something, do you feel left out on the fun of fighting big digimon?"<p>

"No, not at all," Alvin answered typing away on the laptop.

"Ok, but i still think we should help out," Hawkmon suggested.

"We will, we just need to figure this thing out," Alvin assured.

"What are you doing anyways?" Hawkmon asked his partner.

"I'm just trying to determine how well all got to this world," Alvin answered stopping to look at Hawkmon. "And i would love to learn more about you digimon. Perhaps prove or disapprove some of my theories i have."

"What are you theorizing about?" Hawkmon asked. "I am what I am. I'm not hiding anything at all. But i can't feel that about you. Are you hiding something deep and dark?"

"Uh well..." Alvin said as he thought back a month before camp started. He had been eavesdropping on his parents. They were arguing and he had found out that his father wasn't his father at all. That his biological father had come but was shooed away by his so called father. The argued how Alvin would never ever see his real father. And now the person he always looked up to, the computer scientist who wasn't even his real father, is a fake!

"Um, Alvin?"

Alvin shook his head and looked at Hawkmon. "I'm sorry, but what were you talking about?"

"Look at the laptop!" Hawkmon said. Alvin looked back at the laptop and was shocked to see the number and letter lines moving every where and in different directions. Maybe you should now focus on the problem here and find a solution. Our friends are in trouble and we need to help!" Alvin looked back at Hawkmon and nodded determinedly and then his digi-vice beeped and his digi-vice was activated.

"Whoa, my digi-vice has been activated," Alvin said in shock.

* * *

><p>"You know what, I think we're lost," Kayla said as she, Palmon, Darion, and Dorumon were wandering the plant looking for the others.<p>

"We we've heard like ten explosions and yet we still can not find out where the heck they're coming from," Darion said. "But i think we're going the right way." Suddenly, the ground shook as if something big had fallen to the ground. Dorumon sniffed the air.

"I smell a Greymon," Dorumon said.

"Wow, really?" Kayla asked. Dorumon nodded.

"Surprising that Agumon digi-volved," Darion said then turned to Dorumon. "Dorumon, can you lead us to him?" Dorumon nodded. "Great, lead the way." And he did, with Kayla, Palmon, and Darion following.

* * *

><p>Alvin looked at the laptop in shock. It showed a dot and then the battery he was in. Then it zoomed out and showed the plant, and then zoomed out some more and showed an island, most likely the one they were on. "I think i have just discovered something amazing!" Alvin said in awe. "And i believe this has nothing to do with aliens at all."<p>

"Um Alvin?"

"Not right now Hawkmon, i'm in learning mode," Alvin said while looking at the laptop.

"This is something you can learn from!" Hawkmon quickly said.

"What is..." And Alvin saw. Hawkmon was steaming and smoke was coming off of him. "What the heck is going on?" Alvin asked nervously.

"Ow, Alvin. Quickly do something!" Hawkmon begged as he hopped around, steaming. Alvin noticed his digi-vice and looked at it. The bars were full. Alvin then looked at his computer then back at Hawkmon. He had to make the right decision so he turned off the laptop and Hawkmon stopped steaming, and his digi-vice was deactivated.

"Damn, i won't get to solve it," Alvin said as Hawkmon fell to the ground.

"I don't think i like computers," Hawkmon breathed out on the ground. Alvin looked back at his digi-vice.

"Damn, what happened!" Alvin yelled.

* * *

><p>"Greymon! Nova Blast him!" Isaac ordered. Greymon and Gargomon were still fighting Rapidmon who was winning. He was too fast for the other digimon. Greymon shot a Nova Blast only for Rapidmon to dodge the fireball. Gargomon shot his guns at Rapidmon, but Rapidmon only dodged the bullets. He then shot missiles hitting his intended targets, Greymon and Gargomon who were know lying on the ground.<p>

Rapidmon laughed. "Ha! You can not defeat me!" he said. Rapidmon then lifted his arm cannons.

"Metal Cannon!"

"Plant Shock!"

The metal balls and leaves hit Rapidmon, but unaffecting him. Rapidmon turned to see two more humans, a Dorumon, and a Palmon.

"Looky what we have here," The Shadow Rapidmon said. "More party guests."

"Too bad for us, cause this party is over!" Darion shouted. "And i feel more confident than ever!" he shouted as he raised his digi-vice and the bars were full. "Go get him, Dorumon!" And Dorumon ran forward growling.

**Dorumon digi-volve to...Raptordramon!**

"Alright!" Darion shouted and Raptordramon ran towards Rapidmon as Greymon and Gargomon stood back up.

"Glad you could make it," Isaac said as Darion, Kayla, and Palmon ran over to him.

It was three on one, and Rapidmon could only laugh. "You three champions think you could take me on?"

"Well our odds do look better," Gargomon replied. "Now! Gargo Pellets!"

"Nova Blast!"

"Crash Charge!" The first two attacks hit creating an explosion and creating huge amounts of smoke. Raptordramon flew inside with his attack, and seconds later, "What the...?" they heard Raptordramon say. And then suddenly, Dorumon screamed in pain as he was thrown from the smoke.

"What! No way!" Darion screamed clenching his fists.

"Hey!"

Isaac turned to see Jaycie, Amy, Gatomon, and Lunamon running towards them. "Are you guys alright?" he asked. Jaycie nodded. And the fight continued, and finally, Greymon was finally blasted off away and reverted back into Agumon.

"Hey guys!" Everyone turned their heads to see Alvin running towards them with Hawkmon flying next to him. "You wouldn't believe what i just figured out!" he shouted excitedly.

"What is it?" Isaac asked when Alvin and Hawkmon arrived.

"Well, the computer program operating this factory is what producing energy to keep this power going." Alvin explained. "And what is more incredible, is that this while world, these digimon and everything are basically real living subjects!"

"Meaning?" Darion asked a little clueless.

"That this world is alive!" Alvin answered excitedly. Everyone exchanged glances of shock and surprise.

"We have bigger problems!" Jaycie cried. Everyone turned to see Rapidmon standing over Agumon, Dorumon, and Gargomon.

"Alvin!" Hawkmon called out. Alvin turned to him questioningly. "Try entering that program again that activated your digi-vice!"

"What for?" Alvin asked looking puzzled.

"I think it will help me digi-volve!" Hawkmon said hurriedly. Alvin nodded.

"Of course," Alvin said as he pulled out Isaac's laptop and turned it back on. He's started typing the program away while Hawkmon flew up and towards Rapidmon. Everyone watched him type away on the laptop. Alvin looked up to see Hawkmon glowing and steaming again. "It's working!" he shouted in triumph. Everyone's head turned in time to see Hawkmon digi-volving.

**Hawkmon digi-volve to...Aquilamon!**

Aquilamon was huge, as big as Greymon with great red wings, red feathers, and two horns on his head.

"Amazing!" Alvin said. "Aquilamon, a giant bird digimon. He flies the sky at mach speed, and he possesses the eye strength to locate the opponent from a very great distance. The horns on his head, when he glides from a great height and charges the opponent, exhibit an immense might. Aquilamon respects decorum, and unconditionally abides by the orders given by the companion he has pledged allegiance to."

(!Here We Go!)

Right before Rapidmon was about to attack his brother, Aquilamon swooped in and tackled him away, then flew back.

"Oh, a new opponent," Rapidmon said and then jumped on Aquilamon with speed where Aquilamon tried to fly him off.

"Alvin!" Isaac called. Alvin turned towards Isaac looking at him questioningly. "Gargomon over there said he could digi-volve once more, see if you can get him to do it while using that program!" Alvin nodded and ran over to Gargomon with the laptop.

Gargomon stood up on one knee. "Hello," Alvin greeted as he propped up his laptop. Gargomon nodded.

"What are you doing?" Gargomon asked tiredly.

"Well, I'm here to give you more energy," Alvin said with a smile. "Ready?" Gargomon nodded. Alvin nodded back and started typing away on the program again. "Okay, I'm channeling the energy to you, are you ready?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah, go for it!" Gargomon replied. Alvin nodded and pressed enter. Gargomon the shined brightly and he changed. He digi-volved into Rapidmon, the correct one, the green one. "Thank you friend," Rapidmon thanked the flew off to help Aquilamon.

Rapidmon jumped up and tackled Shadow Rapidmon off of Aquilamon's back and the two fell to the ground. Rapidmon kicked ShadowRapidmon away.

"Blast Rings!" Aquilamon shouted as he blasted ShadowRapidmon with ring shaped beams.

"I'm sorry, brother!" Rapidmon said. "Tri Beam!" Rapidmon sent a full body sized triangle beam at his brother and hit directly. ShadowRapidmon lied on the ground motionless, and everyone gathered around him. They watched him in amazement as the darkness left him and he changed back to normal, but that wasn't it. The injured Rapidmon started breaking into pieces of data.

"Thank you, brother," he said. "You have saved me from the darkness. I will watch over you." And then he was gone.

"Thank you, my new friends," Rapidmon said turning to the teens. Aquilamon had already changed back to Hawkmon. "You save my brother and help me along the way. Now i must protect this plant and fight the darkness away."

"And don't worry," Isaac started. "Because we will help. As long as we're here, We will fight this darkness!" Everyone nodded in agreement. And for once, Isaac felt like he could do something worth while. Something greater beyond imagination. Something that he will become a legend for.


	7. Lekismon's Tear Arrow

Chapter 6: Lekismon's Tear Arrow

"Well, it's not working," Alvin said as he was typing away at the program he discovered. "And it just shut off, weird." Now, the teens and their partners were on a new trail Rapidmon had sent them away on. He told them that there was a new village, one with no trouble inside.

"Maybe the plant's power had something to do with it or something," Isaac suggested to his best friend. Isaac also thought that it wasn't the program that got Hawkmon to digi-volve, but Alvin's sense of determination and knowledge did.

"Yeah, maybe," Alvin said nonchalantly, then turned to Amy. "I'm sorry Amy, but I'm sure Lunamon will digi-volve soon." he reassured. Amy nodded and looked at Lunamon.

"You know what i miss about home," Kayla started up. Everyone looked at her expectantly. "I miss sleeping in a nice comfortable bed."

"We all miss that," Darion said.

"Well, what do you miss?" Dorumon asked his partner.

Darion shrugged. "I dunno, maybe a nice fat and juicy cheeseburger." he answered with a glossy look in his eye.

"What about you, Jaycie?" Gatomon asked.

"I miss sitting in my room singing out loud, as loud as i can and want," Jaycie replied with a warm smile.

"I miss my little brother," Isaac replied. His little brother William. He was a small version of Isaac. He was only eleven years old, but he could put up a good fight. All the teens bowed their head, and were thinking, thinking of home and what it was like.

"I guess they really miss home," Agumon said to the other digimon who nodded in agreement.

"Oh look, how touching." said a gruff voice. Everyone turned to see a black Lion digimon leaning against a tree with his arms crossed looking menacing with his red and black eyes.

"Who the heck are you!" Isaac yelled at the shadow digimon.

"Me? I'm Leomon, the most powerful and very strong digimon," The lion digimon answered with a growl.

"Ha! You don't look so tough to me!" Isaac shouted pointing at Leomon.

"Um, Isaac. I don't think you want to be provoking him," Agumon started. "He is telling the truth, and with darkness inside him, he might be even stronger." Isaac glanced at Agumon then back at Leomon.

"What do you want?" Isaac asked as he, Darion, Kayla, and Alvin pulled out their digi-vices. "What are you doing here?"

"What i was sent here for," Leomon answered as he stood up straight. "To destroy you! Fist of the Beast King!" he shouted and launched an aura in the shape of a lion's head from his fist that shot towards the group.

"Watch out!" Agumon shouted as each digimon tackled their partner to keep them from getting hit. "Be careful, do not get hit by that attack," Agumon said. The teens all nodded.

"Okay, ready?" Isaac said as him, Darion, Kayla, and Alvin stood back up. "Let's take this guy! I know we can!" Isaac said and his digi-vice glowed.

"Together!" Darion said and then his digi-vice glowed along with Kayla's and Alvin's. Jaycie and Amy shared a glance and stood with Gatomon and Lunamon.

**Agumon digi-volve to...Greymon!**

**Dorumon digi-volve to...Raptordramon!**

**Palmon digi-volve to...Sunflowmon!**

**Hawkmon digi-volve to...Aquilamon!  
><strong>

Greymon, Raptordramon, Sunflowmon, and Aquilamon ran or flew at Leomon who looked to be ready. Greymon shot a Nova Blast, but Leomon only kicked it away where it hit Sunflowmon and blew her back. Raptordramon used his crash charge only to be kicked away harshly. Sunflowmon got back up while Aquilamon swooped down and picked Leomon up by the shoulders and flew off with him. He then tossed Leomon where Sunflowmon hit him with her Sunshine Beam. Leomon flew down to the ground faster than before creating a small crater in the ground.

"That's it!" Isaac shouted excitedly. "We use team work!" Isaac turned to the champion level digimon. "Guys, work together! Attack together!" The digimon nodded.

Raptordramon and Aquilamon flew while Greymon and Sunflowmon ran under them. Raptordramon and Aquilamon Crossed and flew down to Leomon swiping him with their bodies, Aquilamon using Grand Horn and Raptordramon using Crash Charge. Sunflowmon and Greymon then combined Greymon's Mega Flame and Sunflowmon's Sunshine Beam blowing Leomon down and steaming. Greymon and Sunflowmon fell to one knew and both reverted back to their rookie forms.

"We're down two digimon," Darion said. "I say we bolt before Leomon recovers."

"Good Idea!" Isaac agreed as Darion, Kayla, and Palmon mounted Raptordramon while Alvin, Amy, and Lunamon mounted Aquilamon's back, and Agumon, Isaac, Jaycie, and Gatomon grabbed a claw and the group flew off following the trail.

"Leomon, get up you insolent fool!"

Leomon snapped up. He looked up to see a small portal and the Dark King inside. He then moved slowly into a kneeling position. "Yes, my king?" he said.

"You were defeated my those insolent little children!" The Dark King growled.

"I will not fail again, my lord," Leomon replied bowing his head.

"No you wont. The teens are heading to Phile Village and it's already corrupted filled with Bakemon and a Phantomon. They will be your help!" Leomon nodded. "Good, not get there before something happens!" Leomon nodded again and then left, running to the village.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, The teens and their digimon landed, which Jaycie was grateful for. Raptordramon and Aquilamon had gotten tired and reverted back to their rookie forms. The place they landed in was barren. The trees had no leaves and there was no grass only brown and tan ground and it was broken. There was also no sign of any water.<p>

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Amy asked nervously. Everyone looked around nervously.

"I dunno. Rapidmon said to go this way," Isaac answered as he led the group with Agumon walking next to him.

"Yeah and he also said we were going to a joyful and happy place," Amy replied then waved her arm around. "Not an empty, barren, creepy, and horrific place."

"Look, can you just cool it. We're here now so let's just get through it, okay?" Isaac said looking intently at Amy who looked away.

"Fine," she answered.

"I agree with Amy," Alvin spoke up. "I mean we were in battle and that could have caused us to go on a different trail."

"Okay, Alvin. Maybe you guys are right," Isaac sighed and stopping the group. Alvin and Amy smiled at each other in triumph. "But it doesn't matter cause if we go back, we'll run into Leomon. Do you want that? Do you want to go back that way when our digimon our tired and won't be able to digi-volve!" Amy and Alvin exchanged and glance realizing Isaac was right then shook their heads. Isaac nodded and sighed and continued walking. "Having said that, i do agree with you about this place being creepy," He said.

While walking, no one noticed a red t-rex digimon holding his arm hiding and watching the others from behind a tree.

An hour later...

"Hey i think i see something!" Jaycie said and pointed to them. The group then picked up their pace and ran. And saw what Jaycie saw. The village, or at least what was left of it. Most of the village huts were broken and destroyed. No water, tree with leaves, or grass. Just broken trees, twigs and branches, dirt, rocks, and ashes.

"Wow, this place looks horrible," Jaycie stated as the group entered the village. "What do you think happened?"

"The Darkness," Isaac answered while he looked at the village.

"Wow, i didn't think it would be this bad," Amy said.

"Well what did you think they mean by the Darkness?" Darion said. "All bunnies and rainbows," he said sarcastically. Amy shrugged.

"Come on, Let's split up and Take a look around," Isaac suggested. Everyone nodded. "Meet back here, half an hour." Everyone nodded again. Isaac and Agumon walked first and While Darion the opposite way. Amy, Alvin, Lunamon, and Hawkmon walked left, while Kayla, Jaycie, Palmon, and Gatomon walked right. Half an hour later, the teens and their digimon regrouped.

"Anything?" Isaac asked his team.

"No, i didn't," Darion answered.

"We found some strange markings," Amy replied and turned to Alvin.

"Yeah, they looked like some kind of knife marks," Alvin added. Isaac nodded.

"And," Jaycie said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out some kind of cloth. It was red and sort of singed on one side. "We found this on the ground." Isaac looked at it for a few seconds hen handed it to Alvin who could examine it.

"Alright, i say we set up camp here, for now." Isaac started. "I will take first watch, then Darion, and then Alvin. Alright?" Everyone nodded in agreement. An hour later, the teens were sitting around a fire. Kayla, Jaycie, Darion, and the digimon were asleep while Isaac, Amy, and Alvin were awake and thinking.

"You know what this looks like to me?" Alvin said. "Clothing."

"Yeah we all figured that out," Amy replied.

"I know, but it's different from ours. It at least feels different from our clothing and from examination, the fibers are very very different."

"Maybe it's a piece of digimon clothing," Isaac stated. "I mean, all digimon can't be naked or robotic armor." The other two nodded. "Why don't you guys get some rest, I'll keep a look out." Alvin and Amy nodded. Alvin handed Amy the clothe and lied down. Amy took one last look at the cloth, stuck it in her pocket, then lied down as well.

Another hour passed, and everyone was passed asleep except Isaac who was stick and moving twigs around in the fire. He sighed the laid back and shut his eyes. Then, there was a snap. Isaac's eyes snapped open and he sat up. He grabbed a branch and lit it on fire creating a torch, before he started walked towards the sound. Isaac walked closer to a hut, and there was another snap. It sounded closer, like from behind him. Isaac moved the fire around him and saw a shadow and then, darkness.

Jaycie's eyes snapped open. She had just had a weird dream that ended in falling in darkness, and that's what woke he up. She stretched and looked around, noticing that Isaac was , she shook Agumon to get him to wake up.

"Agumon?" she whispered loud enough for Agumon to wake up. "Agumon?" she said as again she shook.

"Five more minutes, mommy," Agumon mumbled.

"I'm not you're mother!" Jaycie whispered fiercely as she then slapped Agumon in the head causing him to wake up and yelp in pain.

"Ow!" Agumon cried while holding his head. "Hey, what's the big idea?" he growled, glaring at Jaycie.

"Isaac's gone," Jaycie replied. Agumon calmed then looked around to see that Jaycie was right. So, he stood up and sniffed around.

"He went this way," Agumon said pointing to a direction then started walking that way. Jaycie then followed but not before waking Gatomon up for protection, just in case. Minutes later, The trio ended up in the same hut Isaac had been in earlier.

"Do you see any thing?" Jaycie asked.

"I found a burned out branch," Gatomon answered holding the branch up.

"Okay," Jaycie said as she took the branch away from Gatomon. "Could you lite this for me, Agumon?" she asked. Agumon nodded and lightly blew fire and lighting the branch, and that's when they saw him. "Oh my god!" Jaycie cried as she ran over to Isaac. Agumon and Gatomon followed. Isaac was lying on the ground with his eyes open. He wasn't dead as his heart was still beating and he was breathing. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know," Gatomon answered. Jaycie looked at Agumon who was obviously distraught and looked to know what was wrong.

"What is it, Agumon?" Jaycie asked him as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know who did this, but, i can't seem to remember the name," Agumon answered then continued on. "I know it was a dark digimon that did this. One we've never encountered before." Gatomon and Jaycie looked at one another worriedly.

"Come on, let's take Isaac back to camp and tell the others," Jaycie suggested. Agumon and Gatomon nodded and picked up Isaac.

* * *

><p>"Where am I?" Isaac asked himself as he was lying on swaying ground and staring up and into the sky. Isaac sat up and his eyes widened at what he saw. He was on a makeshift raft, in the water, and not just any water. The deep dark sea ocean. The place he most feared in his whole entire life. "You have got to be kidding me."<p>

"Nope, I'm pretty sure I'm not," said a voice. Isaac froze and slowly, but safely, turned around. There, in the water was a small white digimon with an orange mohawk.

Isaac gulped. "Who the heck are you?" he asked nervously.

"Me? Well I'm your conscience! But you can call me Gomamon!" the digimon said excitedly. Isaac nervously raised an eyebrow and looked away confused.

"My conscience? I don't get it." Isaac murmured as he looked around. "Where am I exactly?"

"Well," Gomamon started as he jumped up on the raft causing it to move violently where a whimpering Isaac tried to grab the raft somehow to keep from falling off. "From what i can guess, you are inside your head."

"Meaning?"

"I don't know. I can't tell," Gomamon answered.

"Great," Isaac mumble as he nervously glance at the ocean.

"What's up with you?" Gomamon asked then realization hit his face. "Oh yeah, that's right. You're afraid of the ocean."

Isaac nodded. "Aren't you as well? I mean, you are my conscience."

"Me? Ha!" Gomamon laughed. "No, I'm not. Have you ever heard about a conscious being afraid?"

"What? I don't know, I've never seen this situation before," Isaac answered. "But what i don't get is that I am afraid of the ocean, yet my conscience is a water based digimon. I don't get it."

"That would be me telling you to get over your fear," Gomamon answered. Isaac stared at Gomamon blankly.

"First of all, you can't just get over a fear just like that," Isaac said snapping his fingers. "Plus, I wouldn't even know how to get over this fear anyways."

"You can go for a swim," Gomamon suggested. "I mean, you have before."

"Yeah in swimming pools and ponds," Isaac said. "But i don't swim in the ocean. Anything could be in there and plus i could drown and fall hundreds of feet. In the darkness and stuff." Gomamon rolled his eyes.

"Well, you should, it's the only way to get back to reality," Gomamon said.

"Says who?"

"I dunno, we didn't see a digimon, only a shadow remember?"

Isaac thought back before he was knocked out. All he did see was a shadow, a shadow with blue evil eyes. "I bet it was a digimon, a corrupted one at that."

"Maybe," Gomamon replied.

"What makes you say that?" Isaac asked his conscience. Gomamon shrugged. "So how much time do i have to face my fear," Isaac asked as he looked at the ocean.

"My guess would be not long," Gomamon answered and then, the ocean started swaying more violently. "I'd say our time is up." Isaac looked at Gomamon nervously and with fear in his eyes.

* * *

><p>"So what's wrong with him?" Darion asked as everyone was surrounded by an eye opened, unconscious Isaac.<p>

"We're not sure," Jaycie answered truthfully. "We just found him like this."

"Is he still alive?" Amy asked worriedly.

"Well, his heart is still beating and he is breathing," Alvin answered as he was the one checking over Isaac. "But it looks as if he is in some kind of sedation."

"So what the heck are we going to do?" Amy asked. All heads turned to Darion with expecting looks. Darion raised his head to see everyone looking at him.

"What?" He asked them. They didn't answer but looked at him expectantly, then he realized what they wanted. "Oh no guys. I am not taking the responsibility on being the leader here. If we have to figure something out, we do it together." He exclaimed. The other teens nodded in agreement.

A figure passed behind the group and only Amy caught it from the corner of her eye. She turned to look, but didn't see anything at all. "What is it, Amy?" Lunamon asked, noticing her companion look somewhere else.

"I dunno. I could've sworn i saw something," Amy answered then turned back to the group.

"Would you like to check it out?" Lunamon asked.

"Check what out?" Darion spoke up.

"Amy saw something," Lunamon answered.

"Yeah, and I'm going to check it out," Amy said as she turned.

Darion nodded. "Okay, but take someone with you at least," he suggested. Amy nodded and looked at the group.

"I'll go," Alvin said. Amy and the others nodded. Seconds later, Amy, Lunamon, Alvin, and Hawkmon left in the direction of where Amy saw a shadow, and leaving Darion, Dorumon, Jaycie, Kayla, Palmon, Gatomon, and Agumon to look after the sedated Isaac.

"So, what did you think you saw?" Alvin asked Amy as the walked past a half broken hut.

"I'm not totally sure, I thought i saw a shadow," Amy replied. Amy and Alvin walked on and noticed that Hawkmon and Lunamon had stopped walked. They turned to see the two digimon standing and glaring around.

"What is it?" Alvin asked the two digimon.

"There's a digimon here," Lunamon answered. Amy and Alvin shared a nervous glance.

"Where?" Amy asked.

"Here!"

* * *

><p>"What the heck is going on here?" Isaac asked his conscience as he held onto the raft as his life depended on it, which it did.<p>

"It seems that your fear is coming to life and not just the the water, but like alive, like i did," Gomamon answered as he was unaffected by the shifting raft.

"What does that mean?" Isaac asked puzzled.

"I mean that," Gomamon answered as he turned his head at Isaac and pointed behind him. Isaac slowly turned and his eyes widened. There was a red sea monster with a metal horn on its head and looking hungry and menacing. "Isaac, meet your fear! MegaSeadramon!" Gomamon shouted. Isaac froze in fear, no clue what to do, wishing Agumon was here.

"Marching Fishes!" Gomamon shouted and hundreds of colorful fishes appeared and quickly moved the raft. The raft jerked forward almost knocking Isaac into the ocean. Isaac quickly scrambled to the center of the raft and held on for his dear life. Gomamon seemed to be unaffected by this. The raft moved quickly forward

"What the heck!" Isaac shouted scared for his life.

"Isaac! You need to face you fears!" Gomamon shouted back at Isaac.

"What if i don't?"

"Then you'll be stuck in here forever and the only way out is to face your biggest fear!" Gomamon answered.

Isaac gulped and looked fearfully into the ocean. "Is there any other way to get out of here?" he asked.

"Only if the person who put you in this state is destroyed," Gomamon answered then looked back to see MegaSeadramon still following them.

"How do you know that?" Isaac asked his conscience.

"Logic?"

* * *

><p>"Who the heck are you?" Amy asked the digimon hovering in front of the four. The digimon was wearing a grey robe, red hood and carrying a scythe.<p>

"I am Phantomon!" The dark digimon answered. "And i am here to show you your fears and nightmares!" He shouted the swung his scythe making the two teens and their digimon duck to avoid the scythe.

"Hawkmon?" Alvin shouted as he held up hi digi-vice. Hawkmon nodded and flew up.

**Hawkmon digi-volve to...Aquilamon!**

"Blast Rings!" Aquilamon shot ring shaped beams out towards Phantomon only for him to swipe the beams away with his scythe. Phantomon then swung his scythe at the oncoming Aquilamon and landed the attack. Aquilamon soared to the ground and reverted back into Hawkmon when he landed.

"Hawkmon!" Alvin shouted and started running towards his partner. That's when Amy noticed that Phantomon was going to hit Alvin with his scythe.

"Alvin!" Amy shouted as she ran over and pushed Alvin out of the way and taking the hit with the scythe.

"Amy!" Alvin and Lunamon shouted in unison as Amy fell to the ground with her eyes wide open and full of fear.

* * *

><p>"Where am i?" Amy asked as her eyes fluttered open. She could barely see anything, only the moon. Amy slowly stood up and looked around in fear. It was dark and darkness was what she was afraid of the most. "Hello? Anyone!" she shouted fearfully.<p>

"Geez, no reason to yell in my ear," said a voice she thought was familiar.

"Lunamon?" Amy said puzzled.

"Sort of." Light appeared, and it seemed to be coming from Lunamon. Amy turned to her digimon. "Yeah i'm Lunamon, but I'm also your conscience."

"My conscience? So where exactly am I?" Amy asked.

"In your head," Lunamon answered.

"How?"

"Phantomon."

"Oh yeah, he hit me with his scythe and that must be what cause me to be here," Amy explained to herself. "So why am i here? How do i get out of here?"

"First of all, Amy. What is your deepest fear?" Lunamon asked. Amy nervously glanced around her. "The darkness, then?" Amy nodded. "Okay, Phantomon put you here because this is your biggest fear, to make you suffer."

Amy nodded. "So, how do i get out of here?" she asked the Lunamon.

"You face your fear, get over it of course!" Lunamon said happily with a grin.

"Please, you being happy isn't that easy for me," Amy said. "And i can't face my fear. I way too afraid of the dark to get over it."

"Oh you will get over it!" Lunamon replied.

"What makes you say that?" Amy nervously asked.

"Because I or we believe in you!"And for the first time inside her head, Amy smiled.

"You're right!" Amy replied and took deep breaths. "I can do this!"

"No you can't!"

"Who said that?" Amy asked as her and Lunamon looked around.

"I did, Asuramon." Light appeared and there he was, a digimon looking like a monstrous samurai. "And as i said, you cant overcome this fear!" Amy shook her head. "The darkness is a powerful thing and it will destroy you so it should be feared."

"No," Amy cried as she hugged herself. Asuramon laughed evilly.

"Don't listen to him Amy." Amy turned and she saw herself and she was glowing. "You can do this, all you have to do is believe. Be confident!" Amy nodded and then, her digi-vice glowed.

"What!" said Asuramon obviously shocked and now fearful. "No, it can't be!" he shouted and then faded away. Amy started fading as well, and then she awoke back in the real world.

"What!" Phantomon shouted. "Impossible!"

"No it's not," Amy replied as she stood back up with Alvin, Hawkmon, and Lunamon. Amy raised her digi-vice which was glowing. "Anyone can face their fears, all they have to do is be confident and believe in yourself!" and then, it was Lunamon's turn.

**Lunamon digi-volve to...Lekismon!**

"Go get him, Lekismon!" Amy shouted as Alvin and Hawkmon cheered.

"Moon Night Kick!" Lekismon shouted as she jumped and flew over to Phantomon where she gave him a powerful kick, and Phantomon flew to the ground.

* * *

><p>Darion waved a hand in front of Isaac's faces. "Hm, he sure is out of it," he said.<p>

"I dunno, but i hope he's okay," Jaycie replied holding onto Isaac's hand.

"I hope we're all going to be okay," Kayla said suddenly.

"And what makes you say that?" Darion said taking a glance at Kayla.

"That," she said and pointed behind Darion's head. All heads turned to the direction she was pointing and there coming towards the small group where maybe 30 white ghost digimon.

"Great, who are these guys?" he asked.

"Those are the Bakemon, ghost digimon." Dorumon replied.

"Could this get any worse?" Kayla said nervously.

"It just did," Jaycie said pointed. The others looked to where she was pointing and there was the Shadow Leomon running towards them.

"Jaycie, you and Gatomon take care of Isaac," Darion said. Jaycie nodded. "Me and Kayla will take care of these goons!" He finished as him and Kayla held up their digi-vices.

**Dorumon digi-volve to...Raptordramon!**

**Palmon digi-volve to...Sunflowmon!**

"Sunflowmon, you take care of the Bakemon," Raptordramon said. "And I'll take care of Shadow Leomon." Sunflowmon nodded and flew at the Bakemon while Raptordramon flew at Leomon.

"Sunshine Beam!" Sunflowmon shot her beam from her face taking out the Bakemon in the middle of the group, but soon, Sunflowmon was surrounded by the Bakemon. "Cactus Tail!" She shouted waving her tail and firing off thorns, but it wasn't enough as there were too many Bakemon.

"Zombie Claw!" the Bakemon said slashing Sunflowmon with their claws one after the other.

"Sunflowmon!" Kayla shouted nervously then glanced at Isaac who was still sedated. "We could sure use some help." Gatomon looked at her partner and Jaycie nodded reluctantly. Agumon then stood up and ran over with Gatomon to help Sunflowmon.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Lightning Claw!"

The attacks landed but weren't enough as the Bakemon were stronger and a higher level then the two rookie digimon, but were distracting enough to help Sunflowmon.

"Crash Charge!" And Raptordramon flew fast at Leomon to tackle him, but was caught by Leomon and thrown down to the ground.

"Ha! You and your weak attacks," Leomon laughed. "I'm going to give you a choice Raptordramon. Join us and we can take down the digi-destined together!" Darion looked away puzzled at the word digi-destined. "Or i can destroy you. Which do you choice?"

"Neither!" Raptordramon replied trying his attack again but failed. Leomon stood over Raptordramon looking at him angrily.

"Pyro Blaster!" Leomon screamed in pain as he was attack from behind by red flowing fire, then fell to the ground steaming. Raptordramon and Darion looked behind Leomon to see a giant red digimon with strange black markings and white hair.

"Who are you?" Raptordramon asked as Darion ran to his partner.

"I'm Growlmon!" it replied as it walked over to the two.

"Thanks," Darion said.

"No problem," Growlmon replied, but then yelped as he was tossed aside by Leomon's Fist of the Beast King.

"I won't go down this easy," Leomon said as he then hovered over Darion and Raptordramon. Darion covered his face with his digi-vice showing and it started giving off bright white light. Leomon screamed in pain.

* * *

><p>"Finish this off, Lekismon!" Amy told her partner. Lekismon nodded and looked at the Phantomon who was struggling to get up from the ground.<p>

"Tear Arrow!" Lekismon shouted and shot an ice arrow from the stick up from her back that flew straight towards Phantomon and going straight through his body. Phantomon screamed in pain and the dissolved into data and then nothing.

"Awesome!" Amy said.

"Good job guys," Alvin said and the explosions were heard. Amy and Alvin look at each other."Come on, we have to get to the others!" Amy nodded and ran off with Hawkmon and Lekismon following.

Minutes later, the group ran over to see the others huddled together, so the gathered and saw Leomon who was kneeling but he was not a shadow digimon any more, but regular and back to normal.

"Erg, What happened to me?" Leomon asked to himself then shook his head.

"You were corrupted by the darkness," Darion answered.

"Of course, i remember now," Leomon said as he then stood up. "The Dark King tried to corrupted but thankfully you guys have save me from it."

"Where the heck were you guys?" Kayla asked as she turned to Amy and Alvin. "We almost got trampled here, luckily Growlmon was here to save us."

"Well me and Alvin ran into Phantomon but luckily Lunamon digi-volved into Lekismon and took him out," Amy explained. "It turns out he was the one keeping Isaac sedated.

"So if Phantomon destroyed, then that could mean Isaac is back to normal, right?" Darion suggested. The others shared a look and the whole group ran to where Isaac and Jaycie were.

* * *

><p>Isaac eyes fluttered and Jaycie's face came into view. So he sat up and looked around. He was back to where he was before he was put in his mind and in the ocean. He breathed out a sigh of relief. He was back onto the safety of land.<p>

"We missed you," Jaycie said as she hugged Isaac who hugged back. "Glad you're back."

"You have no idea how glad I am to be back," Isaac replied.

"Isaac!"

Isaac turned to see his team running with two big digimon in the back of the group. The one he wanted to see the most was in the front of the group. The little orange t-rex in the front. His partner and friend, his digimon; Agumon.

"Isaac!" Agumon shouted and hugged his partner who hugged back. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too," Isaac replied then looked up to Leomon and Growlmon. "So what's going on?"


	8. Demon Monarchs of the Digital World

Chapter 7: Demon Monarchs of the Digital World

Duskmon walked up and saw the next temple that held the next Wizardmon. "Ah, the East Earthen Temple," He said the walked up and inside the temple. He walked through the first corridor to once again see different pictures of digimon, good and bad. And then one picture made him stop. He leaned in closer to take a clearer look.

It was the same picture at the first temple he ad seen. There was a triangle. A human on the bottom right, and then a small digimon on the bottom left. Then at the top, there was another digimon, one that looked like a legend and powerful. Duskmon studied the picture but he still couldn't make anything out of it. He decided to put it behind him for now and thought if he saw it in the next two temples then he would investigate, but now, he had to find the Wizardmon that resided in this temple.

About an hour later, he found the chamber. It had torches on the walls, and was full of boulders and a throne on the back wall. It was pretty much empty except for the Wizardmon dressed in brown and green sitting on the throne.

"Why have you come here, Dark Warrior?" The Wizardmon asked as he slowly opened his eyes and raised his head to look at Duskmon.

"Wizardmon, I seek certain powerful items used to make digimon more powerful," Duskmon answered as he kneeled in front of the throne respectively, repeating what he said at the other temple. "I would like to know where i can find these items."

"Why do you seek these items?" Wizardmon asked as he slowly reached for his earth staff.

"To help the digi-destined in their journey to save the digital world," Duskmon lied.

Wizardmon stood up making Duskmon squint his eyes and be on guard. "You do not tell the truth, Dark Warrior," he said. "You are here for another reason, are you not?"

"You are right!" Duskmon shouted as he quickly rushed up and flew at Wizardmon with his sword. Duskmon slashed his sword, but was blocked by Wizardmon's staff. "Tell me where these items hide!"

"Never, for you would only use them for evil and for the darkness! You would rather betray your home world then save it and keep it at peace?" Wizardmon said back. Duskmon growled and attacked with his sword again, but Wizardmon dodges it.

"Yes, it will give me power!" Duskmon growled.

"You have been lied to and I have seen your future, Duskmon. It ends in betrayal!" Wizardmon said. Duskmon connected eyes with Wizardmon. "Your King will betray you and he will destroy you!"

"You lie!" Duskmon growled as he slashed Wizardmon who flew back and losing his staff. Duskmon stood in front of the down Wizardmon.

"Destroying me will lead to the destruction of the digital world," Wizardmon said.

"Deadly Gaze!" Duskmon replied as Beams were projected from Duskmon's hands and the carious eyes around his body and were shot towards Wizardmon who screamed and disappeared into nothingness. Duskmon stared at where Wizardmon had disappeared, and then left, not noticing the Earth staff in the center of the room.

* * *

><p>"So they managed to turn our assassin back to normal," The Dark King said. "We have underestimated this digi-destined!"<p>

"Yes, but they have not seen or met us yet," The Dark Queen replied.

"Of course, then it is time for us to meet them! And I think it's time to send out our secret weapon. He will take out these Digi-destined one by one! Bring me our secret weapon!" the Dark King ordered to a random digimon.

Minutes later, that digimon returned with someone and this someone was not a digimon at all, but a person. A teen boy. A boy with red hair and black eyes, looking to be about a fifteen year old. He wore a blue jacket, light blue shirt, black shoes, and black pants. The boy walked up to the thrones and kneeled down.

"Ah, my Digi-destroyer," The Dark King called him. "Your time has come! Rise and receive your items!" The boy stood up an looked at the Demon Monarchs. The Dark King raise his closed claw and then when it opened, two thing flew towards him. The teen caught the items and looked at them. In his right hand, he held a black digi-vice and in his left, he held a small black square with a spiral on it. He held the two things up and the square was absorbed by his digi-vice. "And your partner!" The teen boy looked up to see a big blue head with a blue mask and wings fly over and land on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"So, what's going on? What are we going to do?" Isaac asked as the team, Leomon, and Growlmon were all huddled around a campfire.<p>

"Leomon was changed back by Darion's digi-vice," Alvin said with his hand on his chin. "That is very interesting."

"Then it is true," Leomon said staring into the fire.

"What is true?" Isaac asked curiously.

"You are the true digi-destined," Leomon replied making Darion look up.

"What do you mean? I mean what does that mean? You calling us digi-destined, i don't understand," Darion asked.

"Perhaps it would be good if he should explain," Leomon suggested and before anyone could asked, he continued on. "My Digimon friends, lend me your strength." And the Leomon closed his eyes, followed by Growlmon, then Agumon and then the res of the digimon. The teens looked around curiously.

Suddenly, the fire went ablaze and rose several feet. The girls screamed as they all but Darion jumped back. Darion stood up. The fire went back to normal but changed color. It changed to blue fire and an image appeared. An image of a short looking guy wearing a pointy hat. He had a mask over his mouth and wore a cape. His clothes looked like he was a sorcerer or something like that.

"Evening my young teens," said the image. "Do not fear me for i am hear to help and tell you what you need to know."

The teens relaxed as they gathered around the image above the fire.

"Who are you?" asked Alvin, the one who wanted to know everything.

"My name is Wizardmon," answered the image. Everyone glanced at another for a few seconds of silence. Alvin looked at the digimon.

"What's wrong with our digimon?" he asked worriedly.

"No need to fear, they are lending me strength and energy so i can speak to you," Wizardmon answered truthfully.

"So you're dead?" Darion asked.

"You can say that," Wizardmon replied. "But not all digimon really die as they are returned to life as eggs, but I did not get so lucky as Duskmon destroyed me but not permanently. I can come back, but one with great power can do that." The teens nodded.

"So, Wizardmon," said Isaac. "What the heck are we doing here in this digital world?"

"You were chosen to be here," answered Wizardmon.

"What do you mean?" asked Kayla.

"You are the Digi-destined. The Digital World chose you to help save it from destruction." Everyone gasped. "The digital world is in shambles because of the Darkness. Two evil digimon named Devimon and LadyDevimon were the first ones corrupted and now they are very dark and powerful digimon who have the power to do what they want. The Digital World needs you to destroy the Darkness so us good digimon can have our peaceful world again."

"But why us? Why were we chosen specifically?" asked Alvin.

"You all have special traits and qualities that will help out on this quest. These traits you have, for example, said some had Courage. Yes everyone has Courage, but one of you has more courage than any one else. They have the power of courage. This power can be helped to make your digimon stronger." Explained Wizardmon. Isaac then felt something rise inside him but he didn't know what. But then he thought about when he was in his fear dream. He was terrified of the ocean and he thought that he wouldn't be brave enough to overcome that fear. So he couldn't have the power of courage, right?

"What will these special traits actually help us do?" asked Amy.

"They will help your digimon digi-volve again along with the help of your digi-vices, of course," answered Wizardmon.

"So our digimon will be able to digi-volve once more?" asked Alvaro holding up his digi-vice. Wizardmon nodded. "Interesting."

"Yes," answered Wizardmon nodding.

"What do you mean? How?" asked Isaac.

"You each will have a special trait which means that your digimon will learn how to digi-volve once more. You have the power to help digimon to digi-volve when they need be and will help them be stronger," explained Wizardmon. The teens nodded. "Remember, You were chosen to do this. It is your destiny. You were meant to do this. You do not have to do this if you don't want to, but look at our world and think. Ask yourselves, Should you do the right thing, or leave and let our world be destroyed by the darkness."

"So this is our destiny," repeated Isaac to himself. He always thought that he was meant to hopefully do something great, and now his opportunity had arrived. "What do you say guys, be a hero and save this world? I mean i believe we can do it."

"I'm in," Amy answered with a smile.

"Yes, me too. There is still so much more to learn about this place," Alvin said. Isaac turned to Darion.

"You know I'm in," Darion said with a smirk.

"You know i don't like fighting, but what the heck. I'm in," Jaycie answered. The five teens all turned their heads towards Kayla and looked at her expectantly.

"I don't know. I mean this place is too hot and i need a shower and i haven't been shopping in ages," Kayla answered with her eyes closed. The others looked at her as if she had a second head. Kayla opened her eyes then smiled widely. "I'm just kidding. I'm in."

"Great!" Isaac said then turned to Wizardmon. "We decided to do it and help your world!"

"That is great, But you will need to be careful because this task is not such an easy task," said Wizardmon as he looked at each digi-destined nodding. "But i do have one warning. One of you has been corrupted."

"Which one of us?" Alvin asked as the digi-destined looked at one another.

"He is not here," Wizardmon replied. "He cam into a different part of the world as he was in a different part of your world when you came here. He was quickly taken in by the Dark King and was corrupted."

"So where is he now?" Isaac asked.

"I fear i do not know." Everyone glance at one another. "I am sorry, but i have to leave you now. I can not hold on much longer."

"Wait, will we see you again?" Alvin asked.

"Yes, i believe we will," Wizardmon answered as he then began to flicker and fade, and then, he was gone. All the digimon opened their eyes and shook their heads.

"Whoa, i suddenly feel tired," Agumon said and all the other rookie digimon agreed as well.

"Yeah, we should get some rest," Isaac suggested.

"Yes, plus me and Growlmon have to leave," Leomon said as him and Growlmon stood up.

"What why?" Jaycie asked.

"You digi-destined don't need us," Leomon answered. Growlmon nodded in agreement. "You have more power than you can imagine, all of you." He said taking a look at the teens in a turn.

"But where are you going?" Jaycie asked.

"We will recruit!" Growlmon answered. Isaac looked at the two champions questioningly.

"Recruit?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure there are digimon out there who would like to help fight this darkness," Leomon explained. Isaac and the others nodded in understanding. "This is good bye, my friends."

"Good bye, Leomon," Jaycie said.

"Bye!" Growlmon said happily as him and Leomon started leaving. The two waved bye and the digidestineds waved back. And in minutes, the two champions were gone.

"I hope they're going to be okay," Jaycie said as she was watching where Leomon and Growlmon had left.

"They'll be fine," Isaac replied. "They're powerful digimon. I'm sure they can take care of themselves." he reassured. "Why don't you guys get some rest. Me and Agumon will keep watch." Everyone nodded and started going to sleep.

While everyone was sleeping and Agumon was snacking, Isaac was thinking. Thinking about what Wizardmon told them and what happened before Phantomon was destroyed. His biggest fear, the ocean. He was lucky they were on an big island and not some tiny island with two trees. It had felt so real when he was in that ocean with no sign of land and only a snarky conscience to keep him company. He guessed he been here in this world so long his conscience was a digimon. Now that he though about it, he had never seen a Gomamon before that fear dream. What did that mean?

"Hey." Isaac looked over to see Darion awake. He looked to see Agumon had fallen to sleep then back to Darion. "Get some rest, bro. I'll keep watch." Isaac nodded and lied down and the next thing he knew, he had fallen asleep.

"Wake up, digi-destined." Isaac turned around to his other side. He thought he heard a voice in his head. "I said, Wake up, Digi-destined!" Everyone jerked awake. It was early morning time as everyone scramble to their feet and looked to see who was calling out. There in the sky hovering were two digimon looking alike with demonic wings, black skin, basically looking like demons. The only difference was that one was male the other was female.

"Who the heck are you!" Isaac asked.

"I am the Dark King of this world!" The male demon said. "I am Devimon!"

"And I am the Dark Queen of this world!" The female demon said. "I am LadyDevimon!"

"You are the ones corrupting these digimon, aren't you!" Isaac yelled at Devimon.

"Ha! Guilty as charged!" Devimon laughed.

"Well that stops now!" Amy yelled.

"Because we are not going to let you corrupt anymore digimon!" Alvin shouted.

"This ends now!" Isaac shouted as he raised his digi-vice along with everyone but Jaycie.

**Agumon digi-volve to...Greymon!**

**Palmon digi-volve to...Sunflowmon!**

**Dorumon digi-volve to...Raptordramon!**

**Lunamon digi-volve to...Lekismon!**

**Hawkmon digi-volve to...Aquilamon!**

"Go get him guys!" Isaac shouted. "Together!"

Raptordramon, Aquilamon, and Sunflowmon flew at LadyDevimon who was in the sky while Lekismon and Greymon ran at Devimon who was grounded. Raptordramon used Crash Charge, but he was smacked away by LadyDevimon. Aquilamon and Sunflowmon used Sunshine Beam and Blast Rings which combined, but it wasn't enough as LadyDevimon just blocked the attack with her arms. "Evil Wing!" she shouted and bats appeared attacking the three digimon and having them revert into Hawkmon, Dorumon, and Palmon.

"No!" Darion, Kayla, and Alvin shouted in unison then ran to their respective digimon partner. Jaycie looked on with Gatomon by her side.

"I think i should help," Gatomon said.

"No," Jaycie replied then looked at her partner. "I don't like to fight. And you're not strong enough to fight yet." Gatomon looked away disappointed and felt useless. Her partner was right, she wasn't strong enough.

Meanwhile, Greymon shot a Nova Blast while Lekismon used her Tear Arrow, and Devimon smacked the attacks away. Lekismon jumped up to use her Moon Night Kick, Devimon retaliated before she hit him, Devimon used Evil Wing that threw Lekismon down reverted back into an injured Lunamon. Greymon then ran forward.

"Go get him Greymon!" Isaac shouted determinedly and then he felt something. As if he was feeling the energy and power of Greymon. Greymon jumped and used Nova Blast but Devimon took it out with his Death Hand which not only took out the fireball but surpassed it and hit Greymon and Isaac could have sworn he felt a pinch or a nub in his chest. Greymon flew to the ground reverting into an injured Agumon. "Agumon!" Isaac shouted and ran to his partner.

"You can not defeat us!" Devimon shouted and then laughed evilly. "I am the Demon King!"

"And I am the Demon Queen!" LadyDevimon shouted. The two turned to Jaycie and Gatomon who were standing, the only ones not taking care of one another. "Looks like we have one left here." Jaycie gulped while Gatomon stood in front of her partner protectively.

"Yes, a weak one by the looks of it," Devimon stated.

"We are not weak!" Gatomon said.

"And brave," LadyDevimon added.

"Lighting Claw!" Gatomon shouted as she jumped up at LadyDevimon only to be smacked away. Gatomon flew harshly to the ground.

"Ha!" LadyDevimon laughed as Devimon stood smiling evilly with his arms crossed. "You pathetic feline. You can not defeat me!" Jaycie ran to Gatomon who was unconscious.

"What are we going to do!" Alvin asked Isaac. Everyone else turned to listen to Isaac's answer.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do," Isaac said as he glared at Devimon who was laughing.

"We can't give up!" Darion said. "Not now!"

"We don't have a choice!" Isaac replied.

"That's right, you don't!" Devimon laughed. Heads tuned his way. "Now," he started then raised his claws. And then, the island starting shaking.

"What the heck is going on!" Darion shouted.

"We're splitting your pathetic little team!" LadyDevimon said as she lifted her claws and ropes shot out tying themselves around a digi-destined and their respective digimon together, then flew into the sky with Devimon. The teens and the digimon groaned as the ropes were a little tight. Isaac opened his eyes to see what was going on. The Island was breaking apart into seven pieces. The biggest piece stayed where it was in the ocean, as the other six pieces lifted into the sky. Devimon laughed.

"Release them!" Devimon ordered and LadyDevimon obeyed and threw on digi-destined and their digimon to one of the pieces of the island. The teens and their digimon screamed as they flew and fell to the piece of island they were thrown to. Devimon and LadyDevimon landed on the ocean piece. "Together they are powerful, but separated, the are useless! It is now your time!" Devimon said and out of the shadows stepped the red haired kid. "Go Dark Digi-destined, go defeat those pesky humans!"

The red haired kid raised his digi-vice where his small digimon dark digi-volve into a huge dark, black, winged digimon. He mounted it and flew into the sky towards the closest Island.

* * *

><p>Duskmon walked up and saw the third temple that held the third Wizardmon. "Ah, the South Water Temple," He said the walked up and inside the temple. He walked through the first corridor and for the third time, he saw different pictures of digimon, good and bad. And then one picture made him stop for the third time. He leaned in closer to take a clearer look.<p>

It was the same picture at the first and second temple he had seen. There was a triangle. A human on the bottom right, and then a small digimon on the bottom left. Then at the top, there was another digimon, one that looked like a legend and powerful. Duskmon studied the picture but he still couldn't make anything out of it. He decided to put it behind him for now and thought if he saw it in the next temple then he would investigate, but now, he had to find the Wizardmon that rested in this temple.

About half an hour later, he found the main chamber. It had torches on the walls, and was full of puddles, basins full of water, and a fountain shaped throne. It was pretty much empty except for the Wizardmon dressed in blue and turquoise sitting on the throne.

"What has brought you here, Dark Warrior?" The Wizardmon asked as he slowly opened his eyes to look at Duskmon.

"Water Wizardmon, I seek certain powerful items used to make digimon more powerful," Duskmon answered as he kneeled in front of the throne respectively, repeating what he said at the other temple. "I would like to know where i can find these items."

"So you seek the Crests." Wizardmon said making Duskmon look up puzzled. "Why do you seek these items?" Wizardmon asked as he put his hands in his lap.

"To help the digi-destined in their journey to save the digital world," Duskmon lied again.

Wizardmon stayed seated making Duskmon even more puzzled. "I see that You do not tell the truth, Dark Warrior," he said. "There is no reason to lie to us for a third time. You are here for another reason, are you not?"

Duskmon numbly nodded. "Yes." he answered.

"You would use these items for darkness, yes?" Wizardmon said rhetorically. "You would rather betray and destroy the home world you've lived in your whole life then save it and keep it at peace? Duskmon nodded again.

"Yes! There has been nothing in this world for me!" Duskmon argued. "It has kept me lonely where i was resented and never taken in. I was never loved because of my dark power!"

"Have you ever wondered why you have the power of Darkness?" Wizardmon asked Duskmon, puzzling him once more. He looked up at Wizardmon. "You are the Legendary Warrior of Darkness, Duskmon. Being the Warrior of Darkness doesn't mean your are a bad digimon, it means you are a Warrior and Protector of the Digital World with powers of darkness."

"Me? Ha! How come there are no others like me!" Duskmon asked.

"Unfortunately, you are The last of the Legendary Warriors. Your brothers and Sisters were permanently destroyed by the darkness that spreads." Wizardmon answered.

"You Lie!" Duskmon shouted.

"You have been lied to, Duskmon. Brainwashed by Devimon," Wizardmon said. "Devimon has only made you a pawn in his schemes and once he has used you, he will betray you and destroy you like the rest of the Legendary Warriors!"

"No! You lie!" Duskmon growled as he stood up and ran at Wizardmon with his sword and slashed at Wizardmon blocked the sword with his hand. Duskmon stood in shock in front of the down Wizardmon.

"If you destroy me now, you will never learn your true destiny," Wizardmon said.

"This is my true destiny!" Duskmon shouted as he pulled his other sword and stabbed Wizardmon.

"Arg!" Wizardmon screamed then fell on his throne. Duskmon turned to leave, but. "Duskmon," Wizardmon groaned. Duskmon turned back. "This is not your destiny. You have to remember, remember what is it to be a true Legendary Warrior!" And then he was gone. Duskmon stared into the space where Wizardmon had died for a few seconds. He doesn't recall being a true Legendary Warrior. He only knew how to be bad. Was he lied to? Brainwashed by Devimon? Duskmon turned and left the chamber, the water staff forgotten and leaning on the throne.


	9. The DigiDestroyer

Chapter 8: The Digi-Destroyer

Duskmon walked up and saw the last temple that held the last Wizardmon. "Ah, the Western Wind Temple," He said to himself the walked up and inside the temple. He walked through the first corridor to once again see different pictures of digimon, good and bad. And then the one picture made him stop again. He leaned in closer to take a clearer look. The picture even looked more cleared and different.

It was the same picture at the first temple he had seen plus two more. There first bottom right triangle had A human on the bottom right, and then a small digimon on the bottom left. Then at the top, there was another digimon, one that looked like a legend and powerful. The second bottom left triangle had a digimon on both bottom sides and at the top, a powerful looking digimon. And then the third and puzzling picture. Two powerful digimon on the bottom and then at the top, a digimon looking like real powerful, looking like a combination of the bottom to and that's where Duskmon made the connection.

Duskmon studied the picture but decided to put it behind him, but now, he had to find the Wizardmon that resided in this temple.

Minutes later, he found the chamber. It had no torches at all, but windows that let the light and wind in. It was pretty much empty except for the Wizardmon dressed in white and grey sitting on the throne in the back of the chamber.

"I see that you have finally made it, Dark Warrior," The Wizardmon said as he slowly opened his eyes and raised his head to look at Duskmon.

"Then i guess you know why I am here," Duskmon said as he stood some feet away from the throne ready to strike.

"Yes, you seek the Crests that will be the key to help the digi-destined on their journey," Wizardmon said. Duskmon nodded. "Yes, and now let me ask you a question. Do you want to use these items in the destruction of your world?"

Duskmon was about to answer yes, but something stopped him and yet he didn't know what it was. Duskmon was speechless.

"Ah, i see the conflict in your eyes," Wizardmon told him. Duskmon looked up at him. "Tell me Duskmon, have you remembered your old days?"

Duskmon shook his head. "No i haven't. But i have been dreaming. Dreaming of being a different warrior with a lion's heart."

"I see," Wizardmon said.

Duskmon grabbed his head as if he was remembering something, but then shook it off. "Enough! " He yelled. "I am Duskmon, servant of my King, Devimon! Now, tell me where the crests are!"

Wizardmon rose his eyebrows. "I can not tell you because i do not know where the are exactly. You see me and my brethren spread them throughout the digital world and the digi-destined would be the only ones to find them." he told Duskmon who growled in frustration and pulled out both his swords.

Duskmon flew towards Wizardmon only to be blown back by the wind. "We shouldn't be fighting. You are a good digimon. A true Darkness Warrior! Why do you fight like you do? What is so important you had to join the darkness!"

"Because, i was promised power. Promised to have my own world to rule," Duskmon replied.

"You were lied to by Devimon!" Wizardmon shouted. "You have to see the light! You are not Duskmon! You are the True Legendary Warrior of Darkness! You are Loweemon!" Wizardmon shouted as he sat off his throne and walked towards Duskmon. "You don't know but you have been corrupted by darkness!"

"No!" Duskmon shouted as he used unbelievable speed and stabbed Wizardmon with both his swords making Wizardmon scream in pain. "I am Duskmon!"

"No, you are not," Wizardmon groaned out. "Remember, Duskmon. Remember who you are. Remember your Lion's Heart." And then, he was gone. The Wind staff forgotten on the floor as Duskmon turned, conflicted, and left the temple.

* * *

><p>Isaac screamed as he was falling to the ground with Agumon falling next to him. "Agumon, digi-volve!" Isaac shouted holding tightly onto his digi-vice.<p>

**Agumon digi-volve to...Greymon!**

Greymon grabbed Isaac closed to him and the two landed hard creating a small crater in the ground. Greymon let go of Isaac who dropped to the ground, and reverted back into Agumon who fell to one knee. "Next time, you're digi-volving and falling on the ground at a hundred miles per hour," Agumon said as he stood back up.

"Yeah sure," Isaac said luckily to be alive, then looked around. They were in a field clearing surrounded by thick trees. "Okay, so where exactly are we?"

"Uh oh," Agumon said worriedly.

"What do you mean, uh oh?" Isaac asked Agumon, now a little scared.

"A mean digimon lives here. We're in Geo's Clearing," Agumon answered. "And the only way to get out of this clearing, is to fly out."

"Please tell me you can fly?" Isaac said as he looked around the clearing in any sign of the mean digimon. Agumon shook his head.

"No, but i think if we can work together, we can defeat this digimon," Agumon told Isaac, and as he turned to look at his partner, he was gone. "Uh, Isaac?" Agumon looked behind him to see Isaac running. "Hey! Get back here! You're not leaving me here!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Darion was walking through an icy jungle hugging himself with Dorumon on his side. The whole jungle was covered in snow and ice, something he had never seen before. Jungles never snowed on planet Earth.<p>

"So, Dorumon, do you know exactly where we are?" Darion asked as he rubbed his shoulders.

Dorumon looked around and sniffed the air. "I believe we are in the Kume Jungle." he answered. "That's why it's so cold here."

"What do you mean?" Darion asked curiously.

"This is where the Legendary Warrior, Kumemon, used to live," Dorumon answered.

"Just a few questions here," Darion said. "First, what is a legendary warrior? Second, Where is this Kumemon? And Thirdly, where are the rest of these Legendary Warriors?" He asked.

"A Legendary Warrior was a digimon that was chosen to protect our world," Dorumon answered the first question which puzzled Darion. If the Legendary Warriors were the protectors of this world, then why was he here? This was soon cleared up. "As the answered to you last two questions, Kumemon was destroyed along with the rest o the Legendary Warriors, all except one." Darion nodded now understanding.

"So who and where is this Legendary Warrior?" He asked afraid of the answer.

"Corrupted by Devimon," Dorumon answered.

"Ok, i think i get it now," Darion told Dorumon. "Since the Legendary Warriors were destroyed, who ever actually chose us, needed replacements. Ones' with the power to help digimon advance and become strong enough to protect the digital world."

"Yes." Dorumon nodded.

"Wow, sounds a lot cooler now," Darion said as he put his hands in his jacket pockets. "So, was this Island only the home to Kumemon?"

"Yes, and Duskmon," Dorumon replied.

"And the other Legendary Warriors' domains?"

"Spread throughout the world," Dorumon answered.

"Oh yeah, makes sense to keep them spread out, i guess," Darion said. Dorumon nodded. "So Devimon destroyed them off one by one."

"Yeah, that's how i heard it." Dorumon replied.

"What a douche," Darion said then looked up. "But what makes me puzzled is why hasn't Devimon destroyed Duskmon, yet he destroyed his partners?"

Dorumon looked up at Darion. "Yes, that is a little strange," he said.

Darion nodded. "Man it's freezing." He said making Dorumon nod in agreement. "You think you can fly use out of here?" he asked hopefully.

Dorumon shook his head. "I'm too tired and hungry to digi-volve. We need to rest."

"Agreed. Let's hurry and find a place."

Dorumon nodded.

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Jaycie screamed as she and Jaycie flew down from the sky towards a piece of the island. One with a small lake surrounded by trees. Gatomon grabbed onto her partner.<p>

"Hold on!" she shouted. "We're going to land into the lake!" Jaycie screamed some more as her and Gatomon then flew into the lake making a big splash. After a few seconds, the resurfaced with big gulps of air. "Great," Gatomon said who hated the water.

"Ow," Jaycie said as the two swam to the land and crawled out of the water and lied down on the ground. "That was scary." Gatomon shrugged then turned to her partner.

"Jaycie? How come you don't like fighting?" Gatomon asked.

Jaycie sat up and shrugged. "I dunno, i mean fighting is for war and i hate war. Fighting leads to bad things and i hate it. Nothing is solved by fighting." Gatomon nodded and was bout to speak, but she was interrupted.

"You're wrong."

Jaycie and Gatomon turned their heads and eyes widened to see a tall black digimon with eyes around his body. He was sitting on the ground with his eyes close, obviously thinking.

"What?" Jaycie asked nervously.

"You're wrong about fighting," he replied with his eyes still closed. He opened them and looked at the girl and her digimon. "Fighting isn't all that bad, little girl."

"How so?" Jaycie asked.

"Yes, fighting does lead to war, but it doesn't mean everyone is forced to fight to save their own lives." the black digimon started. "When war is beginning, It means that every side is fighting for what we believe in. We fight to protect everything we lived for, for our family, our friends. We fight for what is right. We fight to protect our world from everything bad that shows up."

"So you're a good digimon on our side?" Gatomon asked.

"I don't know anymore, I don't know," Duskmon replied then stood up and turned towards the two. "You are a special one, Jaycie Summers. You and Gatomon can be strong."

"What do you mean?" Jaycie asked.

"I mean you don't fight, you defend," and with that, Duskmon turned and ran. Gatomon and Jaycie looked at one another, they turned around to be surprised by another digimon. It was yellow, with armor and huge butterfly wings.

"Hi!" it said excitedly making Jaycie scream and fall to the ground. "Whoa, hey I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

Jaycie looked up nervously. "It's okay, I'm sure you meant no harm." She replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Butterflymon!" the bug digimon answered as he hovered in the sky.

"You can fly!" Jaycie said. Butterflymon nodded. "Can you help us!" Butterflymon nodded again.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Agumon and Isaac were walking against the edge of the clearing which was trees and stone mashed together. It was even too tall for Greymon to climb over.<p>

"Maybe you can burn it down," Isaac suggested as the two stopped next to a dark grey and black striped rock.

"It won't work." Agumon replied. "I'm too tired to make a fireball." Isaac looked to the ground and was surprised to see some fruit.

"Hey, food!" Isaac shouted pointing to the ground. Isaac grabbed some and gave it to Agumon. "Here, eat up and gather your strength, we need to get out of here and find the others," he told Agumon then climbed on top of the dark grey and black striped rock, and ate some fruit. "You know what would be cool?" Agumon turned to Isaac with his mouth full. "If you could fly!" He shouted then climbed on the rock and jumped on it and that's when Agumon noticed something.

"Uh, Isaac?" Agumon said and pointing at the rock Isaac was jumping on. "I don't think that's a rock."

Isaac jumped off the so called rock. "What do you mean it's not a rock," he said no seeing that the so called rock was moving behind him making Agumon widen his eyes. Isaac slowly turned around. "It's just a motionless rock, Agu..." Isaac's mouth stood agape as he saw the rock had moved and yes, it wasn't a rock at all, but a digimon. The digimon was as big as Greymon and in fact, it look almost exactly like Greymon but bigger. "Hi," Isaac said in shock. "I didn't know they had other Greymons who were black."

"Isaac, they don't." Agumon replied. "That's GeoGreymon. A different subspecies and more aggressive than me. And I think he has been corrupted by the darkness, too."

"Great, he's even more meaner than before," Isaac replied. "Okay Agumon, this is what we're gonna do," he started as he slowly back away from the glaring GeoGreymon. He turned to see that Agumon wasn't by his side, but running for his life. "Hey! Thanks for leaving me!" He shouted and chased after his partner. "You're suppose to protect me! And be brave!" GeoGreymon roared and followed after the two.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, after some lunch, and some rest, Darion was riding on top of Raptordramon who was now energized. The two were coincidentally flying towards the island Isaac was on where he was running away from GeoGreymon.<p>

"Darion?"

Darion looked at his partner. "Yeah, what is it?" he asked.

"I can smell Isaac and Agumon near by," Raptordramon answered. Darion nodded. "But that's not all. I also smell another digimon of some kind. I think the two might be in trouble."

Darion nodded again. "Alright, we should get down there quick." Raptordramon nodded and flew faster.

Soon, Darion and Raptordramon were flying around on the piece of Island Isaac was on looking to see where the were. "Run Agumon! I think he's gaining on us!"

"That sounded like..." Darion started.

"Isaac!" the two partners shouted in unison. Raptordramon flew as fast as he could to reach Isaac and Agumon. When they reached the two, they saw that they were being chased by GeoGreymon. "What the..." Darion said as he dismounted Raptordramon. Isaac and Agumon turned their heads to see Darion and Raptordramon and started heading their way. "Get ready, Raptordramon," Darion told his partner who nodded.

"Hey, nice to see you guys!" Isaac breathed out when him and Agumon stopped in front of the other two breathing heavily.

"What the heck is going on?" Darion asked.

"Well, i sort of ate that guy's," Isaac started as he pointed behind him to the GeoGreymon that was hundreds of feet away but still running towards the teens and their digimon. "Food, and after that, I sort of jumped on him like ten times."

"Wow, you sure made him mad," Darion said as he squinted at the running digimon. "And he sort of looks like Greymon."

"Yeah, he's a different species," Agumon replied. "Oh, and he's corrupted by the darkness."

"Great," Darion murmured. "Ready Raptordramon?"

"As I'll ever be," Darion's partner answered. Darion nodded and Raptordramon flew towards GeoGreymon.

"Crash Charge!" Raptordramon flew in super speed at GeoGreymon but stopped as he was grabbed by the neck by GeoGreymon.

"Holy Digimon!" Isaac cried. "That was fast!"

"Yeah that's good and all, but are you going to help?" Darion told Isaac.

"Oh uh, Agumon, ready?" Isaac asked his partner. Agumon nodded. "Alright, It's fightin' time!" He shouted and then lifted his digi-vice.

**Agumon digi-volve to...Greymon!**

Greymon growled and ran at GeoGreymon who threw Raptordramon to the ground and ran back at Greymon. The two collided at one another's claws and glared at one another as the pushed on each other.

"Get him Greymon!" Isaac shouted with his fist in the air.

"Raptordramon! Get back in the fight!" Darion shouted at his partner who was struggling to stand up. "Come on! Hurry up, get up and Fight! Now!"

"Whoa, dude. Calm on man, can't you see he's hurt, give him a little rest," Isaac told Darion who glared at him.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Darion growled at Isaac was taken back.

"Hey man, don't get snippy with me! Your digimon needs to get it together before you can just throw him back in there immediately!" Isaac argued back.

"Shut up!" Darion hissed and pushed Isaac.

"Don't push me!" Isaac growled as he pushed back and then Darion threw a punch where it landed on the right side of Isaac's jaw. Isaac stumbled back a little and looked at Darion in shock as he touched his jaw. "You hit me."

"Yeah, and there's another one coming if you keep telling me what to do!" Darion said with one fist up. Isaac growled and launched at Darion and the two fell to the ground and started rolling around trading hits.

Meanwhile, Raptordramon flew at GeoGreymon and Greymon. GeoGreymon lifted Greymon to where Raptordramon flew into him and the two digimon fell to the ground on top of one two digimon separated and stood back up where GeoGreymon ran at the two.

"Together!" Greymon said to Raptordramon who nodded. "Nova Burst!"

"Raptor Charge!" Raptordramon shouted as he fired a lightning ball from his mouth and combined with Greymon's Mega Fireball and the attacks collided with GeoGreymon who was thrown back several feet and landed unconscious. The two champions reverted back into Agumon and Dorumon and gave each other high threes. The looked to GeoGreymon to see that the darkness was leaving him. They turned to see their partners fighting and ran to them.

"Hey come on, stop fighting!" Agumon shouted as he tried to pull on Isaac, and Dorumon tried to pull on Darion.

"Well look at this DemiDevimon, a cat fight." Said a voice followed by a laugh. The two teens and their digimon stopped and turned their heads to see a boy who was five foot six inches tall, with red hair and blue eyes looking about 15 years old. He wore a black t-shirt, a dark blue jacket, and black pants.

"Who the heck are you?" Darion asked as Isaac then pushed Darion away so the two teens could face this new guy. The new guy raised an eyebrow at Isaac and Darion. Isaac had a bruise appearing on his right cheek and a black eye on his left side. Darion had a bruise appearing on his left cheek and a little bit of blood falling from the corner of his mouth which he wiped away seconds later.

"Are you going to answer him, or do we have to read you mind?" Isaac said to the kid.

The kid laughed. "I am your fears and I am your nightmares," he started. Darion and Isaac shared a glance. "I am the Digi-Destroyer. I am Leo and this is my digimon partner DemiDevimon."

"Digi-Destroyer?" Isaac said puzzled and then a light bulb went off in his head. "Oh yeah. He must be the guy that was corrupted." he said. Darion nodded. Leo smirked.

"So," he said as he flipped his black digi-vice in the air. "Are you ready to get destroyed?" he asked rhetorically.

Darion and Isaac smirked. "The only one getting destroyed here is you!" Isaac replied as him and Darion pulled out their digi-vices. Leo raised his black digi-vice that glowed black and so did his eyes.

**DemiDevimon dark digi-volve to...Devidramon!**

"Did you see his yes?" Darion asked Isaac who nodded.

"Yeah, let's get this over with!" Isaac replied and him and Darion raised their digi-vices.

**Agumon digi-volve to...Greymon!**

**Dorumon digi-volve to...Raptordramon!**

"Let's do this," Leo smirked.

"Crimson Claw!" Devidramon shouted as he swung his claws at the oncoming Greymon and Raptordramon who dodged the attacks.

"Go for it guys! Together!" Isaac shouted.

"Nova Burst!"

"Raptor Charge!"

The two attacks combined once again and flew at Devidramon who smacked them away with his claws and flew at the other two digimon and smack them with a Crimson Tail easily having them revert back into their rookie forms. "Crimson Claws!" Isaac and Darion watched in horror as Devidramon lifted both claws that glowed black, one raised above one digimon.

"Mega Burst!" Flames appeared from behind Devidramon and hit him in the back. He screamed in pain and fell to his knees. The next he knew, he was being lifted up into the air by GeoGreymon and was thrown a few feet away. Isaac and Darion ran to their partners and stared nervously at the normal GeoGreymon. "Don't worry, I'm on your side. And thank you for saving me from the darkness."

"Anytime," Isaac replied. And then, the worst happened. A black claw emerged from GeoGreymon's body which belonged to Devidramon. GeoGreymon screamed in pain.

"No!" Agumon cried as he then ran over to GeoGreymon. Leo laughed evilly.

"Finish them off, Devidramon!" Leo ordered his partner. Isaac, Darion, and Dorumon quickly ran over to Agumon and GeoGreymon. Devidramon lifted his glowing black claws as Isaac and the group covered their eyes.

"Sweet Sleep!"

After a minute of nothing happening, Isaac uncovered his eyes and looked over to where Devidramon was. He was in the same spot, but he was lying on the ground sleeping, passed out. He looked over towards Leo to see he too was asleep. "What the heck," Isaac said to himself. "Guys!" Darion and the rest uncovered their eyes and looked around, also puzzled.

"What?" Darion said. "But who..." He looked over to see Isaac smiling and looking somewhere. He followed Isaac's gaze and saw Jaycie running over with Gatomon on her shoulder, and another digimon hovering above them. "Jaycie?"

"Hey guys!" Jaycie said. "I have good timing don't I?"

"Yeah you do!" Isaac said a little to excitedly making Darion look at him strangely from the side.

"Agumon..."

Everyone turned to see that Agumon was by GeoGreymon's side.

"What is it?" Agumon asked as everyone else gathered round. And the GeoGreymon was breaking into data, but different data as it was red and orange.

"I pass on my powers to you," GeoGreymon said halfway gone. "A thanks for saving me. It will make you stronger." And then all the red and orange data flew into Agumon who felt something but didn't know what. Isaac could have sworn he felt a tug on the inside but didn't know either. He looked at Agumon.

"So, do feel more powerful?" Isaac asked his friend. Agumon shrugged.

"Yeah, we should leave," Darion suggested. Everyone else nodded.

"Yes, but one question first," Jaycie said. Isaac and Darion turned to her. "What happened to your faces?" Isaac and Darion's eyebrows raised and then shared a glance.

* * *

><p>An Whoevers reading, don't be afraid to review or whatever. I want to know what you think!


	10. Alvin's Historic Discovery

Chapter 9: Alvin's Historic Discovery

'Who am I!' Duskmon thought as he swung his two swords in the air, training. 'Am I this so called Legendary Warrior? Or am I just the servant of Devimon?' Duskmon stooped swinging his swords and ran over to sit against a tree. 'I wish I knew my destiny. What am I really meant for?" he thought and closed his eyes where he missed a ghost version of a digimon as tall as Duskmon appear.

Duskmon opened his eyes and was shocked to see the new digimon. He wore blue and eye clothes with the head of a wolf, wearing a scarf. "Who are you?" Duskmon asked as he cautiously stood up.

"I am Lobomon," the ghost digimon answered. "I am the Legendary Warrior of Light."

"A Legendary Warrior?" Duskmon repeated. Lobomon nodded. "Why are you here?"

"You are at crossroads, Legendary Warrior of Darkness, Protector of our world," Lobomon replied.

"Don't call me that!" Duskmon replied. "I am no protector of anything!"

"Do you not protect yourself?" Lobomon asked. Duskmon did not reply, so Lobomon continued. "You are conflicted, Duskmon, and you have been corrupted, not only by darkness but by your so-called Master. He has messed with your memories and you have to overcome his power."

"My mind is fine, it is my own and has not been messed with!" Duskmon replied.

"How do you know?" Lobomon calmly asked. Duskmon hesitated as he looked to the ground. "What do you remember? What do you remember about meeting Devimon?" Duskmon thought back.

"I woke up and i was in a throne room. I looked up and saw Devimon and LadyDevimon sitting in their thrones smiling at me," Duskmon said. "And then Devimon told me about his plans and asked if I was ready to do what needed to be done, and if i would serve him. And I said yes. I have been doing his work since now."

"Ah okay," Lobomon said. "So what do you remember before that?" Duskmon tried to think back, but for some reason it was a fog.

"I don't know," Duskmon answered. "I must have got amnesia or something and Devimon saved me from whatever it was."

"You know that is not the truth."

"I don't know what is what anymore!" Duskmon shouted at his fallen brother. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to see the truth!" Lobomon shouted back. "You are not this Duskmon! You are the True Darkness Warrior! You are Loweemon!" Duskmon growled and tried to swipe at Lobomon, having forgot he was a ghostly image, and went straight through him and flew to the ground breathing heavily. Lobomon turned to face Duskmon. "You are locking in on what is true. You need to unlock it and then you will find what your real destiny is," Lobomon finished. Duskmon turned, and suddenly, eight more ghostly figures. They were the other Legendary Warriors; Fire, Wind, Thunder, Ice, Water, Earth, Steel, and Wood. "These are your brothers and sisters. Follow your Lion's Heart. Become who you were meant to be. Follow the truth." And with that, the nine ghostly Warriors were gone.

* * *

><p>"Whoa! Hawkmon, i believe we are falling at an extreme speed onto a unidentified island!" Alvin shouted as him and Hawkmon were falling. Alvin wasn't that scared as he knew that he would find a way to not land and die. "And uh, crash landing is imminent!"<p>

"Just think of it as landing with style!" Hawkmon shouted as he tried to fly closer to Alvin so he could catch his partner or else he would be flat for the rest of his life.

"Well, then let's land with style!" Al shouted back then pulled out his digi-vice. "Do it, Hawkmon!"

**Hawkmon digi-volve to...Aquilamon!**

The large red and white Aquilamon flew even more faster and caught Alvin who landed on his partner's back, where they then continued to land on one of the floating pieces of island. Aquilamon safely landed where Alvin dismounted his partner who then reverted back into a very exhausted Hawkmon who then fell to the ground breathing heavily.

"Please don't make me move," Hawkmon said from the ground to exhausted to get up.

Alvin looked around. They were in a jungle but it was a blue jungle of some kind, but that was not what was weird, what was really weird, was what Alvin was standing on. "Calm down Hawkmon, It looks like we're on some kind of sidewalk." he said examining the sidewalk which looked ancient. Hawkmon looked under him and saw that he was lying on top of an old and cracked side walk as well, thn continued to stan up.

"Okay, then let's see where it goes," he suggested slouching over lazily.

Alvin nodded in agreement. "Yes, but the question is which way should we go," he said to Hawkmon looking up and down the sidewalk. Hawkmon stood up straight and decided to try something, then sniffed the air and pointed right.

"There's food this way," he assured. "And i need the energy anyways, just in case we run into a mean digimon."

"Nice job, Hawkmon," Alvin replied and gave Hawkmon a high five. Hawkmon smiled and the two walked on the sidewalk using Hawkmon's nose as directions.

* * *

><p>"Palmon, where are we?" Kayla asked as her and Palmon entered a block made village. It had been pretty hectic when the took fell from the sky. Luckily, Palmon had enough energy to digi-volve so Sunflowmon could safe them both. Lusk was still on their side when the landed next to bushes full of berries becuase Palmon was pretty exhausted, and then after their lunch and a little rest, they continued to travel and look for their friends. They haven't found any yet, but they did find this village.<p>

Palmon's eyes lit up with joy and excitement. "We're in the Baby Digimon Village!" She said excitedly and then ran off leaving Kayla behind looking confused.

"Wait, What!" Kayla shouted following after her partner. She then found Palmon who was staring out into somewhere, with a happy glazed look in her eyes. "What are you looking at?" Kayla breathed out, hands on her knees, tired from running after Palmon.

"Take a look for yourself," Palmon told her friend, holdin out her haind as if pointing to the ground. Kayla looked to where Palmon was looking. There in the colorful array of fields were eggs, and lots and lots of eggs. Different shapes and sizes, with different colosr and patterns on each of the eggs.

"Eggs?" Kayla said surprised, yet still confused. Palmon nodded with a happy smile on her face.

"Yes, Digi-Eggs," She replied excitedly than picked one of the eggs up that had blue stripes. Kayla then curiously picked up an egg with yellow dots on it, examining it.

"Hey! Put those eggs down!" shouted a high pitched voice from behind the two partners. Kayla and Palmon froze in fright then began to turn around slowly, and when they turned fully around, There right behind them was a three foot digimon looking like a pink bird. "I said put those eggs down!" it repeated as Palmon and Kayla shared a glance.

* * *

><p>"Oh my, this humidity is very horrible," Amy breathed out as she wiped he head. "Okay, Lunamon. Where exactly are we?" She asked her partner as the two were walking in a jungle of some kind.<p>

"I'm not totally sure, It seems like a subtropical rain forest, not one I'm familiar with," Lunamon answered calmy while looking around. "Perhaps we should look around some more, and see if we could find any of the others."

"Alright, let's go." Half an hour later, the two partners decided to take a small rest, not having any succes of finding other good digimon or the other teens. Amy sighed, looked up and smiled. "Look, bananas!" she yelled. Lunamon jumped up and got them down then handed some to Amy. "Thank you." Amy and Lunamon smiled as they opened up the bananas and were about to eat them, when...

"No! Don't eat those!" someone screamed making Amy and Lunamon jump in fright dropping the bananas on the ground. The two cautiously looked over to see a digimon made of rock looking similar to a small bear or something, standing from behind a tree looking innocent.

"Why not?" Lunamon asked curiously in her sweet voice.

"Because..." the rock digimon turned towards Lunamon and never finished his sentence because he instantly fell in love with Lunamon's beauty. He stood there with a love stricken look in his eye.

"Uh, hello? Why can't we eat these bananas?" Amy asked the rock digimon who didn't answer again. Amy walked up to the rock digimon and waved her hand in front of him who still stood frozen by love. "What happened?" She asked Lunamon who shrugged with a blush. Amy turned to look at her partner so see her blushing. "Lunamon? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Lunamon murmured and looked away from her friend.

"What's his name?" Amy asked her partner, pointed at the rock digimon who hadn't moved yet.

"It's Gotsumon," Lunamon answered, not looking at Amy or the other digimon. Amy looked back at Gotsumon who was still in a trans.

"And what's wrong with him?" she asked then looked between Lunamon and Gotsumon. "Oh i get it now! He's in.." Before Amy could finish, Lunamon jumped and hit Gotsumon with her tear arrow to knock him back into reality.

"Ow!" Gotsumon groaned from the ground while Amy laughed and walked over to help Gotsumon up to his feet.

"Are you okay?" She asked the rock digimon and pulled him up to his feet.

"Yes, i am," Gotsumon replied then looked over at Lunamon where a glazed looked came over his eyes. "I'm sorry but i was struck by Lunamon's beauty." he added with a bow. Amy giggled while Lunamon blushed a third time of embarrassment. Amy thought this to be very cute and decided not to doing anything about it and let it run its course. _For Lunamon's torture of course_, she thought with a giggle.

"Gotsumon? Can you help us?" Amy asked the rock digimon.

"Anything," he replie, not even looking at Amy at all. For all he knew, Amy could be Devimon but that wouldn't stop him from staring at Lunamon.

"Have you seen any humans like me around?" Amy asked, and Gotsumon finally looked at Amy to see she was a human, and then nodded.

"Actually, i did see a human with glasses enter a temple," Gotsumon answered pointing behind him with his thumb.

"Could you take us there?" Lunamon asked. Gotsumon smiled at her, but she turned away, now getting frustrated with this digimon.

"Anything for you, Lunamon," he answered while Amy laughed, and her and Lunamon were led by Gotsumon minutes later.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Hawkmon and Alvin were still walking on a sidewalk towards whoever knows until they came upon something that was a temple of some kind. The building was pretty huge and looked pretty ancient.<p>

"Whoa, Is that what I think it is, Hawkmon?" Alvin said as he stared in awe at what was in front of him.

"Uh, yes, very interesting Alvin, but don't you think we should keep looking for the others?" Hawkmon asked his partner. "I mean, now isn't really the time."

Alvin turned towards Hawkmon. "I know, but just look at this place! It's astonishing, and i gotta check it out, Hawkmon. Just for a minute." he finished then started up the stairs.

"Oh, alright, but just for a minute," Hawkmon murmured as he then followed Alvin. Two made it to the top of the stairs and to their first entrance. "Come on." Alvin and Hawkmon then entered the temple. "Whoa," Alvin said as he walked closer to one of the walls. He looked closer to see strange pictures and hieroglyphics.

"I think we should cancel this architectural tour," Hawkmon said worriedly as he walked over to his partner.

"Look, Hawkmon, i just trying to gather information just in case, okay?" Alvin replied as he looked at the wall. "I'm sure this place is surrounded by clues!"

"That's good and all, but i still think we should go and find the others!" Hawkmon told his partner.

"Wait a minute!" Alvin explained as he looked at the wall's writing. "This is the same writing as we saw the last time, remember?" Hawkmon looked closely at the wall. It was the same writing. "It made me realize that the digital data here is just as real as the digital data back home. And all that Data is stored onto my hard-drive. If only there was a power source here," Alvin said nonchalantly as he looked around.

"Hey! Look! An outlet!" Hawkmon shouted pointing towards another wall. Alvin walked over and plugged in his laptop, then checked his laptop which turned on. "It works!" he said excitedly.

"Oh, great," Hawkmon said lazily as he swayed to the ground next to Alvin.

"Now, Let's see what i can decipher," Alvin said determinedly, the computer screen reflecting off his glasses.

* * *

><p>"Well, here is the temple," Gotsumon said holding his arm out. Amy and Lunamon looked over to see the same temple that Alvin and Hawkmon were actually inside of.<p>

"Good, let's hope Isaac or Darion are the ones in there, they'd know what to do," Amy said as she started walking forward, then Lunamon and Gotsumon following.

"What about Alvin?" Lunamon asked curiously following by Amy's snort.

"Alvin's smart, but I don't think He's cut out for this world,"Amy replied entering the temple with the two digimon. Lunamon looked up at her partner.

"Why do you say that?" she asked curiously.

Amy shrugged. "Well, Alvin's a computer nerd who's afraid of things that are not scary, like clowns or small insects. He's more of a person who reads about some things instead of checking them out." she explained. Lunamon nodded and then stopped.

"Look! It's Alvin and Hawkmon!" she said. Amy looked up, a little disappointed, but not terribly as she was not alone. Amy and Lunamon ran over to the two with Gotsumon following.

"Alvin! Hawkmon!" Amy called as she reached them. Alvin turned towards them with a plain expression on his face.

"Oh, hey Amy," He said normally and casually.

"Hey!" Hawkmon greeted as he jumped into the air.

"It's good to see a friendly face," Amy said as Hawkmon interacted with Lunamon and Gotsumon. "So, have you heard from anyone else or know where they are?" She asked Alvin, hoping he actually knew something as always.

"No idea," Alvin said passively then went back to his laptop.

"Oh, Ok, but shouldn't we go look for them or something?" Amy asked her camp mate, who was typing away at the computer. "What are you doing here anyway?" she asked noticing that the computer was plugged into a random outlet in the wall.

"Right now, I'm trying to decipher these hieroglyphs," Alvin answered casually, and continued to type away.

"Can't that wait? I mean, we should really be looking for the others," Amy told him with her arms crossed.

"That's what I've been trying to tell him," Hawkmon spoke up, flapping his wings in the air. "But every time i try, he just doesn't listen to me." Amy sighed heavily and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, Alvin," she said sternly. "Come on, get up!"

"Not yet," Alvin replied still sitting in front of his computer and not moving. "I'm sure there's a key clue about something in this place, and I need to figure it out! So question is, does each Glyph represent a number, letter, or a phrase,' he asked himself. Amy exhaled heavily, already bored. The three digimon looked at Amy who was getting irritated. "Ehhh, I'll have to cross reference these characteristics."

Half an hour later, Alvin was still typing away while Amy, Lunamon, Gotsumon, and Hawkmon were sitting against a wall looking really bored.

"Alvin, how much longer is this going to take?" Amy tiredly asked her friend as she stretched. "I mean, can we please leave before Christmas gets here. Alvin? Alvin!"

"Alvin," Hawkmon called. "Your friend is asking you a question."

"Yeah, and this hard floor and hurting my butt and I'm tired of just sitting here and doing nothing," Amy sighed as she tilted her head back. Lunamon glanced at Gotsumon who was passed out asleep.

"Ah ha! This just might work!" Alvin cried excitedly. Amy angrily stood up.

"Are you ignoring me you little computer nerd pipsqueak!" she said angrily.

"As i recall, i am taller than you," Alvin replied passively. "Okay, if i make this variable constant and search for patterns, and then do this, Hey! Here's something!" he said towards the screen where it changed into a map of some kind. "Amazing! This temple is on great maze!" Amy exhaled heavily, very frustrated, and her eyes glistened with oncoming tears.

"That's it! I'm leaving!" she said. "It's obvious that you don't care about us, but your stupid computer!" she continued to scream gaining Alvin's attention. Amy then covered her face with her hands and cried. Alvin stared clueless.

"Please don't cry, Amy," Hawkmon said and then Lunamon started to cry. "Oh no, not you too!" Hawkmon turned to Alvin who looked shocked and clueless. "Alvin! Do something!"

"Do what!" Alvin finally said arms spread out cluelessly. "I never had any experience with girls! and crying girls at that!"

"I don't know! Tell her you're sorry!" Hawkmon told his clueless partner.

"Sorry for what!" Alvin replied with a clueless shrug.

"I'm so tired!" Amy cried. "I want to sleep in a bed and take a bubble bath!" Lunamon came over towards Alvin.

"Nice job, Alvin! How could you be so insensitive!" she told him as she cried.

"Insensitive! What do you mean?" Alvin asked, clueless. How could they think that he was insensitive, he was on the brink of discovering something so..so prodigious and importaant.

"You're ignoring us wile your typing away at your computer!" Lunamon said.

"I'm not ignoring you guys! I'm actually doing something super important!" Alvin replied. "Like saving this world, and if i could decipher these glyphs, maybe i could find a way home!"

"Screw your glyphs!" Amy cried then ran off into a tunnel, tears running down her face.

"Amy! Wait!" Hawkmon shouted and flew after her.

"You just like playing on your stupid computer!" Lunamon shouted at Alvin.

"You think I'm just playing around!" Alvin argued, getting a little frustrated.

"I bet you like computers more than you like people!" Lunamon cried out. Alvin sighed then turned to talk to Hawkmon only to see Amy and Hawkmon gone, but Gotsumon was still against the wall asleep, surprised all this yelling had not woke him up.

"Uh oh," Alvin said causing Lunamon to reduce to sniffles. "Amy and Hawkmon are gone."

"Oh no," Lunamon sniffed looking around a noticing the same thing. "Now what do we do?"

* * *

><p>"Did you hear me! I said put those down now!" the pink bird like digimon cried sternly. Kayla and Palmon softly yet quickly did as they were told and gently put the eggs back to the ground. "Who are you and what do you think you are trying to steal these digi-eggs!" She shouted at the two, ready to battle, just in case.<p>

"No, no, no," Kayla said desperately, waving her hands in front of her. "We weren't trying to steal these eggs, we were just passing by and...and..and admiring them!" she eagerly explained. Palmon nodded eagerly in agreement.

The pink bird looked at the two suspiciously. "You don't look like a digimon," it said at Kayla, looking at her top to bottom.

"I'm not," Kayla replied while rubbing her arm. "I'm a human. I just got here days ago, from Earth." she explained.

"And you're not here to steal my eggs?" the pink bird asked.

"NO, i swear we're not," Kayla answered innocently. Palmon nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I'm Biyomon," the bird said with a bow and a sweet smile.

"Nice to meet you," Kayla said sweetly with a smile. Biyomon nodded.

"So what are you doing here?" Biyomon asked curiously.

"Well, we were looking for our friends," Kayla answered while looking around the block baby village. "Have you seen any other humans falling out of the sky?" She asked looking into the sky.

"I'm not sure," Biyomon answered while trying to think. Palmon and Kayla shared a glance.

"What do you mean?" Palmon asked.

"Well, I did see something fall out of the sky," Biyomon answered. "I''m not sure if it was a human or a digimon or a something."

"Do you remember where?" Kayla asked. Biyomon nodded. "Well, could you takes us there?"

"Of course!" Biyomon nodded and then she digi-volved into a giant fire bird. "Birdramon!" Birdramon then picked up Palmon and Kayla, and then flew off.

* * *

><p>"I hate this place!" Amy cried out loud with her arms crossed and an angry expression on her face.<p>

"Amy, wait!" Hawkmon shouted and flew after Amy. Amy stopped and sat on the ground wiping her eyes. Hawkmon landed right next to her. "Come on Amy, we have to be careful, one wrong turn and we could get..." Hawkmon looked around, having no ideea where they were. "Lost."

"All I want to do is go home!" Amy cried as She then continued to run away.

"Amy, come back!" Hawkmon shouted and then flew after her. "We need to find our way back to the others! Stop!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Alvin and Lunamon were outside the ruins looking for their friends, but not seeing them anywhere. "Where could they have gone?" Lunamon asked out loud. "I don't see them anywhere."<p>

"They couldn't have gone deeper into the ruins, could they?" Alvin asked as he looked back at the temple thinking that his statement was true.

"That would be my next guess," Lunamon put in.

"Well, the hieroglyphs I deciphered clearly tell me that this place is one big labyrinth," Alvin told Lunamon. "It would be possible that they could be lost in that maze forever." Lunamon's eyes widened in fear.

* * *

><p>"Hey Hawkmon?" Amy called catching the digimon's attention. "Does it seem that we have been walking in circles, I mean, I've seen that eagle statue fivetimes," Amy said while pointing at the eagle statue.<p>

"Hey, you're right," Hawkmon replied staring at the statue.

"Could it be possible that we're lost?" Amy said as the two continued to walk on.

"I hate to say i told you so," Hawkmon replied, following the teenager.

"Shut up," Amy murmured.

* * *

><p>"I can't take this anymore!" Lunamon stated as she looked at the entrance to the maze. "I'm going in!"<p>

"And get lost to?" Alvin stated the obvious. "No way, Lunamon. We have got to put our heads together and think of something first."

"But we can't just leave them inside that maze," Lunamon said desperately. She looked at Gotsumon and wondered how he could sleep at a time like this.

"We won't," Alvin told the little digimon. "But this is one super complex maze. And i gotta try and figure this thing out! Then maybe i could help the others get out." Unbeknownst to Alvin and Lunamon, a black spore appeared from outside the temple and flew right into Gotsumon who awok abruptle and changed black. HE got up like a zombie and walked into the maze without Alvin and Lunamon knowing. Alvin did here something as he turned to look, he saw nothing, so he went back to his laptop. And just as his eyes went back to the laptop, a black light appeared at the entrance of the maze, and then went away, as if a digimon digi-volved.

* * *

><p>"Well, being lost isn't so bad," Hawkmon commented as he flew next to Amy who had her head bowed. "Are you okay?" He asked noticing her expression.<p>

"I'm fine," Amy sniffed. "If i just stayed at home this summer like the other kids then none of this would have ever happened," she whined to herself.

"Okay, let's try a sytematic approach," suggested Hawkmon, eaning a sideways glare from Amy. "How bout we turn left and keep turning left until we are home free."

"Why should i listen to you?" Amy said snobbishly. "It's _your_ friend Alvin who put me in this mess in the first place."

"Come on, don't be too hard on Alvin," Hawkmon said. "He might get a little wrapped up in his work and might not interact that good with girls. But he is a pretty good preson," he tried to rationalize.

* * *

><p>Alvin typed and typed on his computer that showed the maze, trying to get a handle on Amy and Hawkmon. And then suddenly, BING! It showed a red dot moving on the Maze. "There they are!" Alvin xcitedly exclaimed. Lunamon let out a sigh of relief and jumped to her feet.<p>

"That blinking light is Amy, then?" Lunamon asked hopefully, pointing towards the screen.

"Exactly!" Alvin repied with a smirk. Alvin then clicked on the red blinking light and they could hear Hawkmon and Amy talking.

'No, not that way,' Hawkmon said.

'Will you please just be quiet!' Amy said.

"I honed in on the signal from her digi-vice! We can hear her, now, let's hope she can here us," Alvin explained as he then took out his own digi-vice, and a headset.

* * *

><p>"We need to get out of here," Hawkmon said as he flew behind Amy looking bored. "I wish Alvin were here."<p>

'Amy! Amy, can you hear me!' came the sound of Alvin's voice unbeknownst to the two from Amy's digivice.

"Alvin?" Hawkmon and Amy said in unsion. "Where are you?" Amy asked.

'Alright! It's working!' Alvin exclaimed through Amy's digi-vice. 'Alright, Amy, you and Hawkmon listen very carefully, cause i'm going to navigate you two back to where we are, and then we can get the heck out of here and find the others!'

"That sounds like a great idea," Amy replied with a sigh of relief.

'Don't worry, it will be okay Amy,' Lunamon'a voice rang out. 'Alvin knows exactly what he's doing," the little digimon assured.

"Well if your sure, then i'm sure," Amy said.

"Just do what Alvin tells you, and you'll be out of that maze before you know it!' Lunamon said.

"I told you Alvin was a good person!" Hawkmon said.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Alvin started as he then led Amy and Hawkmon back towards the main area him and Lunamon were in, and then something caught his eye when the others were halfway there. There was another dot that appeared, on that was closing in on Amy and Hawkmon. "Uh oh," Alvin said as Hawkmon and Amy stopped and waited for their next instructions.<p>

'Okay, I'm ready, which way do we go?' Amy's voice rang out of the laptop. After Alvin didn't respind, Hawkmon spoke up.

'I think something has happened,' Alvin's partner said.

"I hope that's just a glitch," Alvin said while looking directly at the other dot that wasn't Amy. "It seems like it's not. And there's something in that maze with them moving closer to them."

"Oh no," Lunamon murmured worriedly.

* * *

><p>"Alvin! What's with the silent treament!" Amy asked out loud while looking around. Suddenly, a growl was heard, and only Hawkmon heard it.<p>

"Did you hear that?" Hawkmon asked while slowly turning around. "It sounded evil and scary." Amy then began to worry as she then heard the growl as well, and began to get scared.

"Hawkmon!" It said. "It's been awhile since i had chicken!" Amy and Hawkmon turned around to see a really large digimon that was black, full of armor, a horn on its nose, and on all fours.

"Oh no," Amy said nervously. "Who's that?"

"That's Monochromon!" Hawkmon answered. "He is a Dinosaur Digimon gores his enemies with the rushing power of his charge. It is placid and herbivorous, but if it is upset, it draws out the power of his fearful strike!" the bird digimon explained.

"Great," Amy said then turned around and ran off with Hawkmon following.

'Make a left!' Alvin's voice rang out, and Amy and Hawkmon turned left.

"Where to next!" Hawkmon answered as the two made it to the end of that hallway and looked around frantically. Monochromon was right behind them growling and chasing after them.

'Make a right!' Alvin shouted. 'Through the door!'

Amy and Hawkmon entered a room which happened to be a dead end. "Oh no!" Amy shouted. "Alvin! You led us to a dead end!" Yet there was no reply to what she said. "Alvin!"

"Alvin! Buddy! Where are you?" Hawkmon shouted out nervously. "Uh oh, we seem to have lost contact with them!"

"No way, Sherlock!" Amy shouted sarcastically trying to hide her fear, but it came back when the two heard Monochromon. "Now what! Without Lunamon or Alvin, we can't digi-volve!" Hawkmon turned towards the entrance and saw the dark digimon.

"Uh oh, he's back!" Hawkmon said. Amy turned to see that Hawkmon was right.

"Could this get any worse!" Amy said.

"Volcanic Strike!" Monochromon shouted and a large fireball exited it's mouth and soared towards Amy and Hawkmon.

"Get down!" Hawkmon shouted and tackled Amy to the ground where the fireball missed them and hit the wall making a huge hole in it. And just then, Monochromon enetered the room they were in.

"You won't get away this time!" It said facing Amy and Hawkmon who could only stare at the huge dinosaur in fright.

"I'm sorry, Amy!" Hawkmon said as he hugged Amy.

"I'm sorry too!" Amy replied hugging Hawkmon back, and just then, one of the other walls began to break into pieces and when all of the rocks fell, it relieved Alvin and Lunamon standing there. Lunamon had broken down the wall with some tear arrows.

"Get outta there!" Alvin shouted as he faced Monochromon. Hawkmon flew over to his partner while Amy ran to hers and faced Monochromon as well. Alvin pointed at the dark digimon. "You have chased my friends long enough, Monochromon and now is the time to stop!"

"Bravery leads to stupidity which leads to destruction!" Monochromon replied.

"Yeah, your destruction!" Alvin shouted angrily surprising Amy. Alvin pulled out his digi-vice.

"Volcanic Strike!" Monochromon shouted and the fireball soared towards the group just as Alvin's digi-vice glowed bright.

**Hawkmon** **digi-volve to...Aquilamon!**

Aquilamon swooped and and pushed Amy, Alvin, and Lunamon out of the way before the fireball hit them, and the Monochromon followed them and the battle was brought outside. Aquilamon flew and rammed into Monochromon who flew into a tree with a loud thud and making the tree fall. Aquilamon the flew up in the air and was surprised attacked by Monochromon's volcanic strike and flew into the trees. Amy turned to Lunamon.

"Lunamon, are you ready?" Amy asked her partner defiantly. Lunamon turned to Amy and nodded. Amy turned towards the battle and held up her digi-vice.

**Lunamon digi-volve to...Lekismon!**

Lekismon pounded her fist against her hand and ran off towards Monochromon. Lekismon then moon knight kicked Monochromon who seemed unaffected. Monochromon turned and hit Lekismon with his tail and landed on Aquilamon who had just gotten out of the trees.

"Slamming Attack!" Monochromon shouted and charged at the two other Champion digimon, but unfortunately, never arrived to his destination.

"Meteor Wing!"

"Sunshine Beam!"

"Raptor Lightning!"

The three attacks cam from the sky and hit Monochromon who flew some feet, and then the darkness left him and he changed back into a dizzy Gotsumon. Alvin and Amy looked to where the attacks came from to see the rest of their friends.

"Isaac, Darion!" Alvin shouted.

"Jaycie, Kayla!" Amy shouted with a wave as Sunflowmon, Raptrodramon, and Birdramon landed near the group, and Darion, Jaycie, Isaac, and Kayla dismounted the flying digimon.

"It's good to see you guys," Alvin said as the teens regrouped.

"Yeah," Said Isaac as he hugged his best friend. "Glad to see were all okay."

"Yeah yeah, we're all okay," Darion spoke up annoyingly. "Are we going to go back and fight Devimon and LadyDevimon and get our revenge?"

"Yeah, but first," Alvin said as he look back towards the temple. "Follow me!" and ran off. Isaac and the others looked at one another then ran off with the other digimon following them. The whole group found Alvin typing away on his computer, typing away.

"Alright Alvin, we followed, so what are we doing here?" Isaac asked his best friend.

"Well, while i was deciphering these glyphs, i found this clip file or something, which is very strange," Alvin explained.

"What do you mean, like a movie?" Darion asked as his friends watched Alvin.

Alvin nodded. "Yeah something like that i think," he replied as then something strange happened when Alvin initiated the file, his laptop screem went white and then it produced something unbenknown to the teens and then they heard a voice.

'If you are listening to this, then the darkness has finally taken over.'

Isaac then felt something, he looked doen to see something projecting on him and it hit him. "Guys! Get behind the laptop!" he told them, and they did as they were told without a word and then saw it. The laptop's screen was projecting a much larger screen that held a picture of a youn looking man with strange robes talking towards a camera or something.

'Okay, let's get down to business, I'm Jennai and hopefully if you are listening then you are the digi-destined that i hope you are. This file i'm speaking to is just to tell you all about the next steps to get your Digimon partner to their highest levels of power, you will use your digi-vice of course," Jennai said holding up a drawn picture of the teens' digi-vices. "And the other things are the Digi Crests and Bracelets, these can be found by a digimon i left to called Wizardmon, only he knows where they are! It's important if you find these items, cause it will help you defeat the darkness. Now, another thing, your digi-vice. Never ever lost it or get it destroyed. These things are a preserver of light against the darkness, apparently as the story states of the last digi-destined, these digi-vices are the last line of defense against the darkness, and i'm not sure what that means. Now, Be safe and whatever you do, do not fall apart. You are a team! Teams work together and as one, they can defeat the digimon!" and the clip was over.

Everyone looked confused, and then they all turned to look at Isaac who had a thoughtful expression on his face. This was getting weirder and weirder the longer the stayed in this place. Behind the group in the shadows, Duskmon stood, witnessing the whole thing, he chuckled to himself and then turned and left, with only Gatomon noticing that he was there.


	11. It's the First But It's Not the Last

Chapter 10: It's the First But It's Not the Last

It was about 6:30 in the evening and the sun was setting. The teens and their digimon partners were all sitting around a campfire all thinking about what they had seen.

"So, Isaac, what do we do now?" Amy spoke up first. Isaac was actually standing up with his back towards the group and a few feet away staring at the setting sun, he was the only one who had not said a word since the the clip file ended. The others did talk about trying to figure it out but still had not come up with anything.

"We shouldn't worry about this now," Isaac said as he turned around to face his teammates. "We have a battle to prepare for!" he said defiantly. "Once we finish Devimon and his wife off then we can worry about these higher levels of power."

"But what if we need these crests or bracelets to fight off Devimon and LadyDevimon," Jaycie said while staring at the fire.

"Actually," Agumon spoke up, pointing in the air. "Devimon is labled as a Champion digimon. So in actuality, together as a team, we could have a chance to beat him.

"Sounds about right," Hawkmon agreed with a nod.

"Yeah, he's right," Palmon agreed with her arms crossed.

"But, we will need all of us," Dorumon said then looked at Gatomon. "Even you Gatomon." Everyone's eyes turned to Gatomon who looked away with a slight blush, sitting on Jaycie's lap.

"I'm sorry guys, I'm sure my time will come," Gatomon said to the others as Jaycie hugged her closer.

"I'm sure you will digi-volve soon," Jaycie assured her partner who nodded in thanks. Gatomon stared into the fire. _'I gotta protect Jaycie from Deviomon and LadyDeviomon,' _She thought. _'But their so big and I'm so little. If i don't digi-volve, then i can't protect Jaycie, and she won't like me anymore and resent me foreve. I have to digi-volve!'_

"So when are we heading out?" Alvin asked while sticking a twig into the fire.

"Tomorrow," Isaac answered as he pulled out his orange digi-vice and stared at it. "Tomorrow," He repeated as their was silence for a few minutes.

"Isaac, What's your home like?" Agumon asked his partner out of the blue.

"Well it pretty great, actually. We have a lot of different things than the digital world," Isaac answered thinking it over. Agumon gave him a questiioning look. "We have things like cars that take us places. Restraunts and places to hang out."

"Yeah and not to mention awesome video games," Alvin added with a fist pump and a grin, and elbowed Darion who rolled his eyes with a shake of his head.

"Yeah and shopping malls and clothing stores," Kayla put in thinking it over.

"Are there places like jungles and mountains and stuff?" Lunamon curiously asked the group.

"Yes of course," Amy answered her partner. "We have beautiful mountain ranges. All covered in snow and ice."

"We have vast areas of jungles and forest filled with all the great creatures of earth," Jaycie added to the conversation.

"You world sounds pretty amazing," Palmon said.

"Yeah, I miss it," Kayla said as then everyone else felt and thought the same thing.

Minutes later, the digi-destined decided to rest for the night, they would need the energy for tomorrrow. At night, Darion and Dorumon had first watch for a while.

Darion was sitting in front of a fire with Dorumon curled up next to him. Darion took out the pocket knife he had and was cleaning and cutting his fingernails. While cleaning his nails, Darion's head turned as he heard a low snort. He looked around. Dorumon was sound asleep as well as the other digimon. Darion stood up and walked around the clearing. He didn't see any other digimon or at least that's what his eyes told him.

In the shadows, a digimon's eyes were following him around. This digimon happened to be the dark warrior, Duskmon.

Darion walked back towards the fire but stopped as he heard a twig snap out loud and quickly turned around. He then continued to walk into the forest where he thought the snap had come from. He folded up the pocket knife and put it into his jacket pocket. He looked around, unafraid.

"You seem...unafraid," said a uncertain voice. Darion turned around and saw Duskmon leaning against a tree, staring at Darion intently who stared back. "You are the one they call Darion, is that right?"

"Yeah," Darion drawled out suspiciously. "Who the heck are you?"

"I am Duskmon, Warrior of Darkness," Duskmon answered with a bow.

"And what do you want?" Darion asked.

"Just observing you so-called digi-destined," Duskmon as he began to walk around Darion who watched him back.

"You're one of Devimon's goons, aren't you?" Darion observed himself. Duskmon nodded and looked at Darion curiously.

"Tell me, Darion. Why did you decide to stay and do this quest to save our world?" He asked to oldest digi-destined. Darion tilted his head back to look up at the dark digimon.

"Honestly? For the adventure and that saving the world honor," Darion answered simply. "You know, to be the hero. But not just that, it's the right thing to do, right?" Something cracked in the back of Duskmon's mind, and a voice inside agreed with Darion. "Why do you want destroy this world?"

"I don't," Duskmon answered surprising himself and Darion.

"Interesting." someone spoke up. Darion and Duskmon turned to see someone they both were familiar with.

"Leomon?" Darion and Duskmon said in unison.

"What are you doing here, Leomon?" Duskmon answered with his arms crossed. Darion looked between the two digimon curiously.

"I am not so sure," Leomon answered simply as he walked up to Duskmon. "My Lion's heart is trying to tell me something about you, saying that me and you are similar in some ways."

"Ha!" Duskmon laughed. "Me and you are nothing alike! I am Devimon's Darkness Warrior!" Leomon's eyes widened when he heard Darkness Warrior.

"You..." Leomon said in awe. "You are the True Legendary Warrior of Darkness!" Duskmon didn't reply but contintued to stare ahead and twitched his head a pain began to appear inside.

"Wait a minute," Darion spoke up and Duskmon turned towards the teen. "Your him, the corrupted legendary warrior digimon."

"No!" Duskmon growled as he fell to his knees and grabbed his head. "I am Duskmon! I am not Loweemon, nor do i have this stupid Lion's Heart!" Leomon walked over and put his hand on Duskmon's shoulder.

"Never doubt your Lion's Heart," Leomon said as something cracked even more inside of Duskmon. "Let it grow, fight it, break his spell and become what your suppose to be!"

"NO!" Duskmon growled and pushed away from Leomon who stumbled a bit. "Leave me alone!" Duskmon shouted and ran off. Darion was about to follow the dark digimon but was stopped Leomon.

"Let him go, young one," Leomon said to Darion as they both watched Duskmon's retreating form. "He will become the one he is meant to be."

"How could you be so sure?" Darion asked the Lion.

Leomon looked down at Darion and smiled. "Because it's his destiny." he said then turned back. "It is to be believed you are to attack Devimon and LadyDevimon tomorrow, is that correct?" Darion nodded. "Good, I shall alert the others and we shall go out to battle with you." Darion nodded and shook hands with Leomon who left seconds later. Darion then returned back to the camp. Everyone was still asleep and hadn't moved a inch so he decided to get some sleep. He lied down on the ground and closed his eyes, the battle was the late thought on his mind when he finally fell asleep.

Morning came, but is was quiet. Everyone knew what was to come in some hours.

"I don't know about this," Jaycie spoke up first gaining everyone's attention.

"What do you mean, Jayce?" Amy asked her best friend.

"Devimon is really strong, How can we be sure that we can beat him and LadyDevimon," Jaycie replied to the group.

"We will," Isaac spoked up while staring at Agumon who happened to be picking his nose. "Even if we can't, I say we got for it!" he added with a fist pump. "If we don't defeat them then we will never prove that we're strong of to be in this world!" Darion and Alvin share a glance and smiled.

"Alright, let's do it!" Alvin said with a smile. "Plus, I'm sure it's impossible for us to lose without our digi-vices!"

"We beat him, then that means we're one step closer to getting home!" Kayla said with a smile at Amy who nodded in agreement.

"I'm ready anytime you are, Isaac!" Agumon told his partner.

"I'm up for it!" Palmon said.

"Yeah!" Dorumon shouted. "I'm up for this tough challenge!" Everyone's eyes turned towards Isaac whose back was towards the group.

"Alright," He said as he turned towards the group. "It's a done deal, let's get to it!"

After an hour and a half, the digi-destined made their way to the end of the floating island and look upon the main island that was still in the sea, which held Devimon and LadyDevimon.

"There it is," Darion stated the obvious. "Let's get ready for action."

"This is going to be the big one Alvin," Hawkmon told his partner as the gazed at one another. "It's time to show your true self." Alvin nodded defiantly and raised his Digi-vice. Kayla and Darion did the same, and Palmon, Dorumon, and Hawkmon continued to digi-volve into Sunflowmon, Raptrodramon, and Aquilamon. Alvin, Isaac and Agumon mounted Aquilamon; Kayla, Jaycie, and Gatomon mounted sunflowed; and Darion, Amy, and Lunamon mounted Raptordramon, and they all continued to fly down to the main island.

The digi-destined landed right in front of Devimon's black castle and everyone dismounted the digimon they were riding. Isaac and Agumon walked towards the head of the group.

"Come on out, Devimon!" Isaac shouted while pointing at the castle. "It's time to end this!" And then the weather started to change. The digi-destined and their digimon watched as Dark ominous clouds covered the sky making thunderous sounds.

"This doesn't look good," Amy commented out loud.

"If it isn't the digi-destined with a big mouth," a voice was heard, and out of the sky, Devimon, LadyDevimon, and Devidramon with Leo mounted on his back. "Glad you could join us once again."

"Yes, and It seems they come prepared for battle," LadyDevimon replied with an evil smile on her face.

"Yeah, we come to end this Devimon! Once and for all!" Isaac shouted towards the fallen angel.

"And you think you can deafeat me? The six of you and your little digimon?" Devimon laughed.

"Oh, He's not alone" Someone said. Devimon's head turned and saw other digimon, good digimon, emerging from the skys and forest. Leomon was the one who had spoken and he had led in Rapidmon, a few Patamons, Angemon, Gotsumon, a couple of Monochromons, Birdramon, Pegasusmon, Growlmon, and a few Butterflymon. The digi-destined cheered as they now knew that they had a winning chance.

"So, you have and army!" Devimon said with an evil smile. "Well then, meet mine!" he shouted, The digi-destined and their allies watched in fright as out of the omnious clouds, swarms of Vilemon, flew out; Some Apemon and Gorillamon came out of the castle, and some goblimon led by Duskmon came from the forest.

"Oh great," Alvin shouted then turned to Isaac. "I bet you weren't expecting this, Isaac!"

"No, i wasn't," Isaac said but pulled out his digi-vice. Amy did the same. "But we still have a chance." Isaac turned towards Gatomon. "Protect Jaycie!" he tolde her and Gatomon nodded. Isaac turned to face the front. "Let's do this Agumon!" Isaac said courageously. Agumon nodded and began to glow.

**Lunamon digi-volve to...Leksimon!**

**Agumon digi-volve to...Greymon!**

And the battle was on as the good digimon and the Dark digimon ran head to head. Isaac had a different thought as he mounted Greymon and led him somewhere else, and that was towards Devimon.

"Where's Isaac going?" Alvin asked as the battle raged on. Him and the others were surrounded by their digimon fighting off Vilemon and Goblimon.

"It's looks like he's going after Devimon!" Amy said.

"We should join in!" Darion shouted and then mounted Raptordramon and ran after Isaac and Greymon. The others nodded and followed them as well.

Meanwhile, Leomon and Duskmon began to fight, sword to sword.

"We don't have to do this!" Leomon said to Duskmon.

Duskmon snorted. "Of course I do! My master commands it!"

"You know you don't believe in this!" Leomon shouted as he dodged a swipe from Duskmon. "This is not what you believe in!" he repeated. "You don't want you world to become corrupted or destroyed do you?" Duskmon stopped in mid swipe. Something cracking in the back of his mind more and more.

"N..n...no," Duskmon stuttered surprising himself and then fell to his knees.

"You see, you don't want your world destroyed," Leomon said standing up straight and putting his sword away, the battle still raging on. "This is your home," Leomon said more sincerely. "And you can't help it be destroyed because you were born to protect this world, protect from the evil that had brought you out! Break away, Duskmon! Break Away! Be who you really are! Be that True Legendary Warrior of Darknees!"

"Silence!" Devimon shouted and knocked Leomon away with his claw. Leomon flipped and landed on his feet and growled.

"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon shouted and a lion shaped beam came out of his fist and hit Devimon who seemed unaffected.

"Ha!" Devimon laughed evilly. "Your little attacks can't hurt me!"

"Well maybe ours can!" Isaac voice came out of nowhere.

"Nova Blast!"

"Sunshine Beam!"

"Blast Rings!"

"Raptor Lightning!"

"Tear Arrow!"

The five attacks flew and hit Devimon in his back and fell to his knees with a groan of pain. Devimon looked back. "How could this be!" he asked to himself.

"It's because we're the Digi-Destined!" Isaac answered for him. "Attack once more!"

"Not this time!" LadyDevimon spoke up and appeared next to Devimon and then smacked all the digi-destined except Jaycie and Gatomon, away. "Ah, they say the girl with the cat will destroy me, but i think i will destroy her first." Jaycie looked on in fight while Gatomon stood in front of her partner. "Evil Wing!" LadyDevimon said and a swarm of dark energy bats flew towards Jayci and Gatomon.

"NO!" Leomon shouted as he jumped in front of the dark energy bats and took the hit.

"No!" Duskmon screamed.

"No!" THe Digi-destined screamed as Leomon the fell to the ground on his knees looking like this was his end. Duskmon quickly ran to Leomon's aid before he fell face first into the ground.

"Leomon," Duskmon said as the Leomon began to break into pieces of data. Leomon looked up at Duskmon.

"Don't let the darkness overcome," Leomon told the legendary warrior. "It is your turn to watch ove the digi-destined, as it was meant to be. Now take it, take my data, and show Devimon a true lion's heart," he finished and then he turned into orange data that flew inside Duskmon.

"So sad," LadyDevimon and Devimon laughed. And then something amazing happened. Duskmon stood up and screamed. Everyone watched in awe as duskmon glowed purple and white, and when it was over, Duskmon was no more. Where Duskmon would have stood, stood a new warrior, the True Legendary Warrior of Darkness with a true lion's heart. The digimon that stood there was Loweemon.

"What! How can this be! This is impossible!" Devimon shouted. No one noticed that the battle was at a standstill.

"Nothing is impossible," Loweemon said to Devimon pointing at him. "And i think the time has come for you and your queen's end!" The two demons looked at one another and laughed. Loweemon turned towards Jaycie and kneeled next to her and Gatomon. "It is time for you to fight, Jaycie Summers."

"But I hate fighting!" Jaycie replied.

"Remember what i said about fighting," Loweemon said. "Us good digimon only fight for what is necessary. We fight to protect everything we live for, for our family, our friends. We fight for what is right. We fight to protect our world from this Darkness. You, Jaycie, like your friends, you don't just fight, you defend!" Jaycie looked at Gatomon, and then back at the two demons.

"I can't," Jaycie whispered disappoingting her friends. Loweemon was about to speak again until he was hit by a darkness wave. "No!" Jaycie screamed.

"Enough of this talking!" LadyDevimon said. "I came here to destroy you digi-destined and thats what i'm going to do!"

"Come on, guys! Fight!" Isaac shouted. The digi-destineds digimon ran towards LadyDevimon and fought her, all except Gatomon who stood by Jaycie's side. Jaycie had her head bowed. She was afraid, terrified about this whole ordeal and one thing she never believed in, could she do.

"Darkness wave!" LadyDevimon shouted and a huge dark wave of energy came out and knocked every single digimon and human away and to the ground.

"What the heck was that!" Isaac shouted from his back.

"Yeah, that really hurt!" Greymon said from the ground.

"I don't think i can move," Sunflowmon groaned.

"I don't think this is really the time for a nap," Aquilamon joked from the ground.

"Nothing can match my power!" LadyDevimon laughed. She the turned towards Jaycie and reached for her. Gatomon then stood in front of Jaycie and glared at LadyDevimon. "Move aside!" LadyDevimon ordered.

"No!" Gatomon shouted. "She is my human, my friend, my partner! and I have to protector!"

"Have it your way then!" LadyDevimon said as she then grabbed Gatomon who screamed. "Time to die!"

"No!" Jaycie screamed as something new began to happen. "Gatomon!" she shouted and her digi-vice gave off bright light. Gatomon was then surround by bright white light blinding LadyDevimon who was affected by the light and screamed in pain.

"What's going on!" Kayla asked.

"It's Gatomon!" Isaac shouted excitedly. "She's digi-volving!"

**Gatomon digi-volve to...Nefertimon!**

Where Gatomon mwas, stood a new digimon, one with wings, looking like an angelic sphinx. Jaycie stared up in awe with tears in her eyes. LadyDevimon and Devimon wathced in horror, afraid what will happen next, so where the other digimon who were watching the whole scene.

"Nefertimon," Jaycie breathed out. Isaac and the rest of the digi-destined then faced the two demons.

"The forces of good are even more powerful than you LadyDevimon!" Nefertimon said. "I will destroy you and bring piece to this Island!" And then, something amazing happened. Every teen's digi-vice gave off white beams of light and flew into Nefertimon who glowed white. The other digimon of the Digi-destined, reverted back into their rookie forms.

"Stop this at once," LadyDevimon screamed as she covered her face with her hands. "You will not take my power away! You will have to fight me first!"

"That seems to be the only choice," Nefertimon said as she faced LadyDevimon. "Your powers have gotten far out of control and now must be exterminated! I will destroy with even if it costs me my life! I am ready to fight for peace!" Nefertimon glowed fully white and got ready. Jaycie looked on nervously and in fright.

"Give me all you got, little kitty," LadyDevimon laughed.

Nefertimon looked at her partner who looked backk with worry in her eyes. "Do not worry, Jayce, I will get her," she said then turned towards LadyDevimon. "I will stop you. Neferti Strike!" And then Nefertimon flew like a comet straight through LdayDevimon's body who then screamed in pain.

"NO!" Devimon shouted in shock and fell to his knews to see his Queen to start to break off into data.

Nefertimon flew above Jaycie, as she was too breaking into data. Jaycie looked in Horror, as did the rest of the team. "Nefertimon, what's happening?" she asked her digimon friend.

"Ha!" Devimon laughed as he looked at the disappearing Nefertimon. "You have used up all your power, Nefertimon! That wasn't very smart! You are no use to anyone! You can not get away from the dark forces, as evil is everywhere! Now that you are gone, there will be no way to defeat me! Ha ha ha!"

"Nefertimon!" Jaycie shouted getting the Sphinx digimon's attention. Nefertimon noticed the tears coming from her partners eyes as she was afraid that she wouldn't see her digmon partner again.

"Jaycie, We will see each other again," Nefertimon said. "I will come back again, if you want me too." And then she was gone.

"Nefertimon!" Jaycie shouted as she fell to her knees and cried openly. She had just lost one of her friends, one she had become best friends with through the course of days. Isaac and the others ran to her. Isaac kneeled next to Jaycie, and hugged her close. Isaac looked up and saw sprinkles of white diamond light fell right in front of Jaycie who was unaware. Isaac watched as the lights combined and then turned into an egg, an egg with a purple lines around it.

"Jaycie," Isaac spoke shaking Jaycie. "There's something you should see." Jaycie looked up to Isaac who nodded in the direction towards the egg. Jaycie turned and gasped when she saw the egg.

"What..." Jaycie breathed out.

"Well, what do you know, It's a digi-egg," Hawkmon spoke up.

"Is...is..is it..her?" Jaycie stuttered and asked the group. Loweemon appeared and kneeled next to Jaycie who looked up to him desperately.

"I know it is," Loweemon answered her. "She just needs to regain her strength. But don't worry, you will see her again and she will remember you, all of you and what you have been through. Take care of her, and she will come back sooner than you think."

Jaycie nodded, grabbed the digi-egg, and hugged it close. "I will take good care of her," she whispered to it. "You save my life."

"Ah this stuff makes me sick to my stomach," Devimon spoke up, everyone had forgotton he was there. "Now let's finish this!"

"Oh yeah," Isaac said as he stood up. "You and what army!" he shouted with a smirk. Devimon looked around, all his dark digimon, were not dark anymore. They were back to normal, back to the good side.

"What! How can this be!" Devimon bellowed and then something happened. All the digimon stared Devimon down.

"It's over Devimon," Isaac said with his arms crossed. And then, everything started to shake surprising everyone. "What the hell!"

"What's going on!" Darion shouted. No one knew what was happening, not even Devimon. And then, black streams off light shot out of the sky grabbing a hold of Devimon.

"What is this?" Devimon shouted. The teens and the Digimon stared puzzled. More black streams took hold of Devimon who struggled with them and then, the began to pull him up and into the clouds while he screamed no, and then the sky cleared up with no sign of Devimon.

"What the heck was that?" Amy asked in no one particular.

"I don't know," Isaac replied, but looked at his team. "But I don't think it's the last time we'll see him."

Meanwhile, Leo and DemiDevimon stood from a cliff, his eyes shining the blackest black, watching over the digi-destined, waiting for his time to stike, strike the one if gone that would tear the team apart. Yes, Leo was going to destroy Isaac and his little dinosaur, Agumon.


	12. Raging Courage

Chapter 11: Raging Courage

A few hours passed, and everyone was feasting and apologizing to one another for fight. The digi-destined, their digimon, and Loweemon were sitting around talking about their next step to fighting off the darkness. Alvin and Hawkmon sat next to Amy and Lunamon, and next to her was Kayla and Palmon, then Darion and Dorumon who sat next to them and next to Jaycie who was hugging her digi-egg to her chest, while she sat next to Isaac and Agumon who sat next to Loweemon who was next to Alvin.

Isaac was in deep thought at the moment while the others chatted. Over the past few days, Isaac and his friends had met new digimon friends and had been through hell. Isaac had even fell a hundred feet off a cliff, fought big bad digimon, fought an older boy which he still thought he won, raged in a battle, and helped beat one of the most powerful digimon. You could say that they had a busy week. Another thing Isaac and his friends learned, was that they were pulled into this world by fate and by destiny. They were the digi-destined, meant to bring the Digital World back into peace.

"So it is true," Loweemon spoke to the children bringing Isaac out of his thoughts. "You are the true digi-destined." Every teen nodded except Jaycie who was hugging her digi-egg quietly.

"Yeah, it seems like it," Isaac spoke for his team. "You're a good digimon now, right?" he asked the legendary warrior.

"Yes, I am," Loweemon answered with a nod of his head. "But do not worry, i will not go back to the dark side now that i have returned with my true lion's heart, thanks to my brother, Leomon. He's gone to a better place now, but I will always have him, in spirit."

"So, what do we need to do so we can get back to home," Kayla asked the dark warrior. She was so ready to go home and that's all she wanted to do. She did the task they were suppose to, shouldn't they be able to get back home. She was sure her friends felt the same as All the teens looked at Loweemon expectantly, waiting for his answer.

"I don't know," Loweemon answered causing everyone to groan in displeasure. "But, I might have someone who might want to speak to you." Loweemon stood up and held his hands open in front of him, and out of his chest, purple and blue data appeared and began to combine together, and once finished, a transparent Wizardmon stood, susprisng all of the digi-destined, some of them standing to their feet.

"Greetings, Digi-destined," He greeted with a nod of his head. "It has been awhile since we last talked."

"Indubitally," Isaac sighed with his arms crossed, and narrowing his eyes at Wizardmon. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Are you alive now?" he asked the wizard.

"Yes," Wizardmon answered. "As Duskmon was no more and became Loweemon, I was put back together at the point I was taking apart, and Loweemon is using his power to help me communicate to you children."

"So where are you?" Darion drawled out with his arms crossed like Isaac.

"I'm on Circuit Island," Wizardmon answered looking at Darion. "It's where i , in a way, died, and now revived. It's a huge island, as big as a continent and it is my home."

"Wizardmon!" Alvin called out loudly, gaining the digimon's attention. "What do we do now? I mean, we never really beat Devimon, but LadyDevimon is gone. Devimon was sucked into the dark sky by something, by black trasparent tenctacles or black light before we could do anything or at least defeat him."

"Yes, he was, and it seemd that you won't see the last of him, but when he will reappear, is something i can not answer," Wizardmon explained. "And as for what to do next? You will need to come to Circuit Island. The Darkness is here as well, and it is far more worse than it was there on Drive Island."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked as she hugged herself. "Who's controlling the darkness over there?"

"I do not know, it seems as this evil digimon will not show himself unless he nees to," Wizardmon answered then looked at the digi-destined. "Come to Circuit Island and defeat these enemies as I have faith in all of you as the Digi-destined. I know you can do it."

"That would be kinda crazy, since we don't know your exact location," Alvin spoke up.

"Do not worry!" Wizardmon said. "Loweemon will show you the way, but as you arrive, he will leave you on your own." Isaac looked at Loweemon who had his eyes closed and was motionless.

"What if these new evils are stronger and bigger, will we still be able to defeat them?" Jaycie asked, speaking for the first time since Nefertimon changed into an egg.

"Not at this moment, but if your digimon digi-volved once more, you can," Wizardmon answered.

"Oh yeah," Alvin said jumping with excitement and giving a fist pump in the air. "The crests!" he shouted for all his friends to hear.

"Exactly!" Wizardmon said. "If you have the tags and crests, your digimon will digi-volve once more." The digimon all looked at one another with excitement in their eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, time out. Tags? What tags?" Isaac asked as he uncrossed his arms and stepped up towards Wizardmon.

"They are vessels that you hold around your neck like a necklace, and hold onto to your crests," Wizardmon answered for the teens.

"Please, where can we find these crests?" Agumon asked eagerly.

"Well, the crests are scattered about on Circuit Island, and it is up to you to how and where to find them," Wizardmon said leaving the digi-destined confused. "But the tags were all stored together somewhere by Devimon." And then, Wizardmon began flickering. "It is time for me to go."

"Wait," Isaac called. "Will we see you on Circuit Island?" he asked the digimon. The other teens looking back at Wizardmon also thinking that they could see Wizardmon on his home turf.

"Maybe, mabye not. Please, come quickly and save my home island!" was the last thing Wizardmon said and then he was gone. Loweemon's arms dropped tiredly and he opened his eyes and then sat down, breathing heavily.

"He's gone!" Kayla said while they all stared at the spot where

"Okay," Isaac said as he turned and looked at his team. "If these Tags were stored somewhere by Devimon, then it means, that it still must be on this Island. Somewhere where he could keep an eye on them, and protect them himself." Darion looked around and then his eyes caught Devimon's black castle. Didn't that seem like an likely place.

"What about his castle?" Darion asked staring at the black castle.

"That actually makes sense," Alvin said, catching on to Darion's suggestion.

"But where in the castle could they be?" Amy asked as she too and the rest of the digi-destined looked at Devimon's black, giant castle. "It's one big castle, and these Tags could be anywhere."

"Yes, but you know what!" Isaac said unexpectantly. "It's been a pretty long day, so let's give it 24 hours, eat some foord, and get some rest. What do you guys think about that?"

"I'm all about that idea!" Agumon said as he jumped to his feet.

"Me too," Harkmon agreed, and so did the other digimon.

"Yeah, and Loweemon seems he needs rest too," Alvin said. Him and the others looked at the Legendary digimon and saw him lying on the ground, asleep.

Later that night, Isaac was walking around the camp of him, his friends, their digimon, and other digimon hanging around the campe fires chatting, eating, or sleeping. He walked up to the steps of the black castle and stared at it. Then, he began to walk up the steps.

"Where are you headed to, Chambers?"

Isaac turned around to see Darion leaning up to a pillar with his arms crossed and looking at Isaac with a raised eyebrow.

"I was going to go check this place out," Isaac said pointing at the castle with a thumb. Darion smirked.

"Without your team?" he asked.

Isaac shrugged. "You can go with me," he suggested to the older teen. Darion raised his eyebrows, yet thought it was an okay idea, plus, he wanted to check out this castle too.

"What about Agumon and Dorumon?" Darion then asked as he pushed off the pillar and walked up to Isaac. "Should we bring them? I mean, there might be a digimon in there hiding out or something, like maybe guarding the Tags."

Isaac looked over to their group, mostly at Agumon who was eating, and Dorumon was lying next to the bigger digimon. "Nah, let them rest." Isaac told Darion. "If we do find a digimon guarding the Tags, then we'll just bring him out here," hefinishedand then turned and continued up the stairs with Darion following him.

"So, Chambers, I been meaning to ask you," Darion started. Isaac turned to look at Darion questioningly as the two arrived at the castle's entrance doors. "What do you think happened to Devimon? I mean what was that that took him away."

Isaac opened the doors of the castle and then turned back to Darion. "I don't know, Darion," he answered. "But i feel that it wasn't anything good. I feel of it was something dangerous and only took Devimon away to take his power or to make that demon more stronger."

Darion nodded and the two teens entered the castle. It was huge and dark, and the ceiling seemed to go on for miles. Everything was dark and creepy looking. Basically, it looked like your typical dark and haunted castle you see in the movies. The two teens walked farther into the castle.

"So, whichwaydo you want to start?" Darion asked as he looked around the big castle.

"I am not sure," Isaac replied. "This place looks huge and the Tags could be anywhere. What do you think?"

"Well, If I were a dark and corrupted digimon, i guess i would put these Tags in the, I don't know, the dungeons?" Darion suggested to Isaac who nodded and thought that that was a pretty good suggestion.

After a few minutes of checking doors and hallways, the two teens finally found some stairs that they thought led down to the dungeons. Isaac and Darion walked down the circular stairs, and after what seemed like forever, they finally made it to the bottom. The area was big and almost empty, except for the pedestal at the back that held a small chest.

"Looks like we found the right spot," Darion smirked and then walked forward, but stopped when he was blocked by Isaac's arm. He looked at Isaac who was staring straight ahead with furrowed eyes. "What?" Darion asked him.

"Does this not seem suspicious to you?" Isaac asked. Darion looked at the pedestal and then back at Isaac.

"Um, no," Darion answered. "Dude, it's anempty room and the Tags are just right there. We can just walk up to the chest and take them."

"That sounds too easy," Isaac stated. "There's no way Devimon would just make it that easy. He must have set some kind of trap or something."

Darion rolled his eyes. "Come on. He's gone and things here are back to normal so there's nothing to worry about," he said then began walking forward. Isaac watched him walk forward for a few moments, and after nothing happened, he followed his teammate, and the two made it to the chest within second.

"See," Darion said. "Nothing." He then continued to reach out and open the chest, and that's when things started happening and the ground started shaking, and drilling could be heard.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside the castle, Agumon was laughing and Dorumon was sitting calmly and quietly when Agumon stopped and Dorumon sat up, both alert, and Alvin had noticed.<p>

"What is it?" Alvin asked the two digimon. Agumon and Dorumon stood up on their feet and stared back at the castle intesnly as if they new something Al didn't. "What is it, guys?"Alvin asked again as he looked back at the castle then back at the two digimon who happened to be Isaac's and Darion's partners. Alvin then looked around for the two other guys only to find them missing.

"Uh, guys," Alvin called to the girls and their digimon. They turned to look at Alvin questioningly. "Where is Isaac and Darion?" The girls and the digimon looked around only to see what Alvin saw, that Isaac and Darion were missing.

"Where are they?" Hawkmon asked as he flew higher into the sky to see if he could see the two boys around. He didn't seem them.

"Where could they have gone to?" Kayla asked the group. Agumon and Dorumon then began to run towads the castle with angry expressions. Only Jaycie noticed.

"They couldn't have gotten that far," Alvin said.

"Maybe the went into the castle," Jaycie suggested as she hugged her egg closely.

"Why would they go into the castle?" Amy asked.

"I dunno, but that's were Agumon and Dorumon are headed," Jaycie spoke,pointing towards the retreating digimon. Her friends turnedandsaw the digimon. "And I think we should follow them." she suggested. The others agreed and they all started to follow Agumon and Dorumon up the stairs and into the castle

* * *

><p>"What the hell is going on!" Darion shouted with the chest in his arms as the whole place shook. Isaac standing next to him trying to keep his balance.<p>

"I don't know!" Isaac shouted. "I told you this was too simple! I knew something like this would happen!"

"I didn't know!" Darion shouted back. And then, from three different areas of the ceiling, rocks and dirt began to fall to create three big holes. "That's not good," Darion said as him and Isaac stared at the holes, and all the shaking had stopped.

"This feels very very bad," Isaac said looking up.

"Yeah," Darion agreed. "I bet you wish we had Agumon and Dorumon." And then, out of the holes came out three of the same digimon who were all black and corrupted. The landed on the ground and the two teens got a good look at them. The had drills for hands, and one on its nose, and it was sort of a bug digimon of some kind.

"Who the heck are they?" Darion asked as he stood behind Isaac.

"I have no idea," Isaac answered. "But I think it's time to go!" Darion nodded, and the two began to ran off.

"Gold Rush!" The thee digimon shouted in unison and and shot their drills towards the two teens.

Isaac turned and saw the drills coming towards them. "Watch out!" Isaac shouted and then tackled Darion to the ground. Two things happened, Darion dropped the chest which flew open and emptying the tags onto the ground, and the drills flew over the teens' heads and hit the rock walls, crumbling them.

"Thanks," Darion groaned as him and Isaac slowly stood up.

"Just because i saved your hide, doesn't mean we're gonna be best pals," Isaac spoke jokingly. Darion shook his head, but then tackled Isaac to the ground as more drills flew over their heads and crumbled the walls even more.

"Thanks," Isaac thanked and the two teens stood up again.

"Isaac! Darion!"

The two teens turned to see their digimon partners, Agumon and Dorumon exiting the stairs and running towards them. They also saw their teammates Loweemon coming down as well.

"Good timing," Isaac smirked as he brought out his digi-vice at the same time as Darion. Agumon and Dorumon then changed their course and were now running towards the three dark digimon, and then Isaac and Darion's digi-vices began to glow.

**Agumon digi-volve to...Greymon!**

**Dorumon digi-volve to...Raaptordramon!**

Greymon and Raptordramon ran and tackled down the three digimon.

"Who are those digimon?" Amy asked as she watched the digimon battled.

"They are Digmon," Loweemon answered. "They were very helpful and good digimon, but it seems as if the darkness has taken over their minds." He then turned to the teens. "You should help out. These digimon are armored and stronger then the average champion type." Alvin, Kayla, and Amy nodded and raised their digi-vices as Palmon, Hawkmon, and Lunamon ran forward.

**Hawkmon digi-volve to...Aquilamon!**

**Palmon digi-volve to...Sunflowmon!**

**Lunamon digi-volve to...Lekismon!**

Aquilamon, Sunflowmon, and Lekismon ran to go join the fight with Greymon and Raptordramon against the corrupted digimon. Loweemon decided to join in as well.

"Look!" Alvin shouted gaining his friends' attention. Amy, Jaycie, and Kayla looked to see Alvin pointing at Isaac and Darion who were collecting the tags. "They found the Tags!" The four then ran over towards Isaac and Darion who stood up.

"All right, you found them!" Amy said with a smile. Darion handed the tags he had to Isaac, but kept one and put it around his neck.

"Yeah, it was pretty simple," Darion said while adjusting his new Tag.

"Almost simple," Isaac corrected and then handed out the tags, but then was left with two in his hands, one of them being his. "What the..."

"What?" Kayla asked as she and the other girl put on their tags.

"There's an extra Tag here," Isaac said and then held it up for his friends to see. Alvin glanced back to see that their digimon were taking out the last Digmon and then turned back to his friends.

"Why would there be an extra Tag?" Al asked out loud, voicing every one's thoughts.

"What if it was for that one kid?" Darion said as he looked at Isaac who looked back.

"Wait, what kid?" Jaycie asked as she hugged onto her digi-egg.

"I believe they are talking about the corrupted digi-destined that Wizardmon had told us about when he first met him," Alvin said.

"And you've seen this kid before?" Kayla asked Isaac and Darion who nodded.

"Yeah, back when we fought off GeoGreymon," Isaac answered as he pocketed the extra Tag and then put hisaround his neck. "He was there at the battle yesterday, fighting by Devimon's side. You guys didn't see him?" he asked his friends. All but Darion shook their heads no.

"No, Isaac," Amy answered. "We didn't see him."

"Yeah, we were to busy trying no to get killed," Kayla added.

"Seriously?" Isaac said. How could they not see him. He was there. He came in with Devimon and LadyDevimon. He fought, but now as he thought back, he barely saw in action and battling. "Well, now that I think about it, I only saw him that once at the beginning but after that, he was gone, and now he's disappeared. What about you Darion?"

"Yeah, I only saw him that once, and then no more," Darion answered.

"Well, what did he look like?" Alvin asked.

"He looked about 15 with red hair and blue eyes. He wore a black t-shirt, a dark blue jacket, and black pants." Dairon described to the group.

"What was his name?" Amy asked the boys.

"Well, he said his name was Leo," said Darion, but then sighed. He couldn't believe he was about to say this because it was pretty lame. "But he did call himself the Digi-Destroyer."

"The what?" said Kayla.

"The Digi-Destroyer," Alvin repeated who was thinking and then voiced his thougts. "Do you think we might know who this is? I mean, we already know each other, so it would make sense if we already knew who this kid was, right?"

"He didn't look familiar to me," Darion said then looked at Isaac. "Isaac?"

Isaac shook his head,"No, not to me. But maybe one of you guys no him."

"Isaac."

Isaac and the others turned their heads to see all their digimon back to rookies and walking back to them with Loweemon leading. It seems they were done fighting with the Digmon.

"Agumon," Isaac greeted with a smile as the digimon reached their counterparts. "Awesome Job."

"Isaac," Loweemon called. Isaac looked up at him questioningly. "Your Tag is glowing." he told Isaac. Isaac looked down at his Tag and sure enough, it was glowing, glowing Orange.

"Whoa," Amy breathed out.

"Interesting," Alvin observed.

Isaac picked his Tag up and observed it. "What does it mean?" He asked Loweemon who he noticed that the Legendary Digimon was looking at the wall behind him. He looked at his friends and thie digimon who were too looking at the wall behind him. He then looked at Agumon who was doing the same, so he turned around, and was amazed at what he saw.

The wall was too glowing orange, but there was a sign that was glowing a darker orange and it looked like a picture of the sun. Once Isaac saw the picture, somehow, he knew. His friends watched as Isaac lifted up his Tag and then the picture of the sun began to shrink into a small square, into a crest and then flew and connected into his Tag.

"Amazing," Loweemon said.

"What is is?" Amy asked out loud for everyone to hear.

"The Crest of Courage," Isaac answered as he stared at his new Crest. He had said that as if he already knew what it was.

"Congratulations, Isaac," Loweemon said. "It is agreat honor to have earned this cetain Crest."

"Yeah, thanks," Isaac replied hoping this was the right crest for him.

No one noticed Jaycie walk forward as they were looking at Isaac's crest. "Guys?" she said quietly, but no one answered. "Guys!" she called gaining her friends attention. "Look!" And they did. Right where the crest had come from, was no a gaping hole out to a beach and the ocean.

_Great, _Isaac thought. He totally forgot that he had to cross the ocean, something that teriffied him. He was still afraid of the ocean and he knew he would always be and that nothing would change that.

"Wow," Kayla said in awe. "A beach!" And then she ran out with Palmon following her. Amy and Lunamon ran too, with Jaycie walking behind them.

"Girls," Darion said as he walked slowly out towards the beach with Dorumon following him. Alvin patted Isaac on his shoulder before he and Hawkmon followed Darion out. Loweemon stood next to Isaac who looked at Agumon and nodded. Agumon nodded back and then ran after the others.

"You are afraid of the ocean," Loweemon commented, suprising Isaac.

"How'd you know?" Isaac asked as he slowly began to walk out towards the beach with Loweemon following next to him.

"It's sort of a gift." Loweemon answered. "I can read people's deepest fears. And you only have one which is the ocean."

"Yeah," Isaac said.

"I believe if you conquer this fear, you will be stronger than ever, and more unstoppable," Loweemon said. Isaac turned and looked at the Legendary Warrior.

"Somehow, that seems highly unlikely to me," Isaac said. "Nothing will ever help me face my fear of the ocean," he finished and then walked away from Loweemon who sighed and walked in a different direction.

Hours passed and it was night time. Agumon had built a campfire for everyone. Amy, Alvin, Hawkmon, and Lunamon were fishing in the ocean; Jaycie, Kayla, and Palmon were taking turns holding the digi-egg; Darion and Dorumon were napping against a tree; Loweemon and Agumon sitting by the fire while Isaac was lying in a tree staring up at the moon and the stars.

"Dinner!" Hawkmon shouted as he flew towards the fire with some fish; Lunamon, Alvin, and Amy followed with some more fish, and the others began gathering around the fire. Isaac jumped from the tree and joined his friends. They cooked their food and they ate it all up.

"Okay, so now that were all fed, what are we going to do next?" Amy asked the group.

"Well, that's pretty obvious," Alvin said, earning a glare from Amy which he didn't notice. "We go to Circuit Island and help out Wizardmon and his digi-people."

"How are we getting there again?" Kayla asked.

"I will show you the way," Loweemon answered. "But it is a great distance across the massive ocean."

"So how are we going to get their exactly?" Darion asked.

"We build a boat or a raft, of course," Alvin answered with some excitement.

"Great," mumbled Isaac, which Jaycie only heard.

* * *

><p>It was morning, and everyone was bustling around. The teens and their digimon were cutting down trees and shaping them to make a raft so they could sail across the ocean and get to Circuit Island and fight off the darkness over there. The girls were somewhere else collecting food and water.<p>

Isaac and Alvin watched a tree fall right in front of them. Things weren't really going as planned. "At this rate, it's going to take too long to build this raft," Alvin commented.

"Don't worry, Al," Isaac said as he patted Al's back. "We're not that much in a hurry."

"Yeah i know, but things are moving too slow, they need to be sped up," Alvin said.

"That's why I brought help!"

Isaac and Alvin turned around to see Loweemon walking up to them, but he was not alone. Behind Loweemon were more digimon: Pegasusmon, Rapidmon, Growlmon, Butterflymon, Birdramon, and Gotsumon.

"What do you think about things being sped up, now?" Isaac asked Alvin who smiled back.

With these bigger and faster digimon, things went faster and the raft was finish with in the hour. It was big enough to fit the whole team, including Loweemon. The teens and their digimon waved goodbye as they set sail to Circuit.

A couple hours passed and there was no sign of Drive Island anymore. Isaac was sitting up against the mast, away from the ocean to keep himself safe. Agumon sat on the edge with his feet dangling and others sat spread out over the raft. Loweemon sat on the other side of the mast behind Isaac.

"Oh my," Isaac heard Jaycie say, so did everyone else.

"What is it, Jaycie?" Amy asked her friend as every began to gather around Jaycie.

"It's my egg," Jaycie answered as she began to smile. "I think it's hatching." Everyone but Isaac and Loweemon surrounded Jaycie, eager to see the digimon hatch from the egg.

"Come check this out, Chambers," Darion smirked.

"No thanks," Isaac replied as he stayed right where he was. "I'm fine over here."

Everyone but Loweemon and Isaac watched as a white head with circular ears, and blacks eyes, looking like a cute baby bears head, popped out of the egg. All the girls gave their awes making Darion and Alvin walk away with the roll of their eyes.

"What do i call you?" Jaycie asked the baby digimon as she carressed it.

"YukimiBotamon," the baby digimon said in a high pitched baby voice.

"It's so cute," Kayla said as she petted YukimiBotamon.

"You all have grown up very fast," Loweemon told Isaac as he watched the girls fawn over YukimiBotamon. "This next quest may be very difficult for you."

"Yeah, maybe," Isaac replied. "But whatever it is, we will face as a team."

"Spoken as a true leader."

"I am no leader," Isaac scoffed. He turned his head to look at Loweemon when he grabbed Isaac's shoulder.

"You are a leader, more than you think," he said wisely and then turned away. Isaac turned away too, and looked out onto the ocean.

Another half hour passed, and things were still the same.

"I wonder how much longer will this trip take," Kayla sighed as she was lying down next to Palmon with their eyes closed.

"Who knows," Amy replied.

Suddenly, the waves in the ocean began to get a little too violent as they were making the raft shake a lot more then usual. Isaac suddenly felt as if omething scratched or rubbed against the bottom of the raft, so he suddenly stood up.

"What is it, Isaac?" Alvin asked his friend.

"Something just went under us," Isaac said seriously though inside he wasnervous and terrified. If whatever was done there broke this raft, then it was all over for him.

"Are you sure?" Darion asked as he too stood up. "Cause i didn't feeling anything."

"He's right," Loweemon said, shocking everyon. "There is something in the water."

"Well, what is it? What's under us?" Kayla asked frantically, and then she got her answer as a giant green sea monster appeared out of the ocean with a huge splash.

"Holy - " Darion shouted as his sentence was interuppted by the sea monster's growl.

"Who or what the heck is that?" Amy asked as their digimon parnters glared down the sea monster.

"That's MegaSeadramon!" Loweemon answered. "It's an instinctive and ferocious digimon and we must be invading it's territory."

Suddenly, MegaSeadramon popped out of the water right near the raft, tipping it up and making Jaycie and YukimiButamon fall into the ocean with a scream. With her parnter in her arms, she couldn't really swim.

"Jaycie!" Everyone screamed. Isaac stood their motionless as one of his best friends just fell into the ocean, the only place he was afraid to dive into to, but now he had too, but he couldn't do it. He was too afraid.

"Isaac, what do we do?" Kayla asked him, but Isaac didn't answer as his mind was racing and heart was beating faster than usual. "Isaac! We have to do something!" she shouted at him and then, Darion came out of no where and punched Isaac in the face. "Darion!"

"Hey! What the heck was that for!" Alvin shouted at Darion.

"That's why," Darion answered calmly with a smirk while pointing behind him. Alvin and the others looked behind Darion to see Isaac run and dive into the ocean.

While Isaac ran, the whole time he was think that hehad to save Jaycie no matter what. He needed to do this as if this was some kind of test and that he needed to face his stupid fear of the ocean. So he ran and dived into the ocean, not noticing that his crest was glowing.

Isaac landed into the ocean with a splash and swam deeper into the ocean to see Jaycie falling down with her partner in her arms, both had their eyes closed and were holding their breaths. He swam to Jaycie and wrapped and arm around her and they both moved the legs and then hit the surface. The two could hear the screaming of their friends as they swam back to the raft, and Isaac helped put her back into the raft with the help of Amy and Darion. And then, just as Isaac was about to get onto the raft, he was grabbed and pulled back into the ocean by MegaSeadramon.

"Isaac!" all his friends shouted.

"Isaac!" Agumon shouted as he ran and jumped into the ocean. Agumon found Isaac underwater and unconsious, and no sign of MegaSeadramon. He swam towards his partner, but he was hit by the giant sea serpent, making him spin in water, just as Isaac's eyes opened with a jerk and his digi-vice and crest glowed, but something happened, something different.

**Agumon digi-volve to...GeoGreymon!**

Instead of where Greymon was, was GeoGgreymon. Isaac's Crest of Courage somehow unlocked the earlier GeoGreymon's power that Agumon was given.

MegaSeadramon swam and slammed into GeoGreymon and then contstricted him with its body. Isaac tried to scream, but nothing came out, and he was losing oxygen, so was his partner, but then Isaac's crest got brighter and the most amazing thing occured. GeoGreymon digi-volved.

**GeoGreymon digi-volve to...RizeGreymon!**

Isaac lost concsiousness at that moment and what he didn't see was his new partner RizeGreymon breaking free from MegaSeadramon's grip and then aimed his gun at the sea serpent.

"Trident Revolver!" RizeGreymon shouted through the water and rapid-fires three bursts at MegaSeadramon, destroying him into data.

Meanwhile, on the surface, everyone was trying to look into the water, trying to get a glimpse of Isaac and Agumon.

"What do we do?" Amy asked everyone.

"I don't think there's anything we can do anymore," Darion answered.

"What are you trying to say?" Jaycie said to Darion.

"Yeah, what was that white light!" Alvin asked Darion who shrugged.

"I'm saying that they're gone," Darion said even though he didn't really believe it, but at that moment, a tidal wave rose and RizeGreymon appeared out of the ocean holding an unconcsious Isaac. Everyone watched in awe as RizeGreymon sat Isaac gently on the raft we he starteed coughing up water and began to breathe again. And at once, all of his friends were by his side. RizeGreymon was reverted back to Koromon and landed on Isaac's chest.

Isaac regain consciousness and awoke to find his friends sourrounding him and his digi-partner smiling up at him.

"What happened?" Isaac coughed out.

"You save Jaycie's life!" Koromon replied. "And I saved yours!"

"Thanks," Isaac told his partner, then was surprised when Jaycie hugged him and he hugged back.

"You were brave," she whispered into his ear. Isaac smiled back and then looked at Koromon and then back towards the ocean. Yeah he was brave, and now he wasn't so afraid of the ocean. He remembered what Loweemon told him who happened to be sitting against the mast calmly. He had said if Isaac had faced his fear, he would be unstoppable and that's what he believed.


	13. Dark Tag

Chapter 12: Dark Tag

Isaac was sitting at the edge of the front of the raft with his feet in the water. He wasn't afaid anymore thanks to their little adventure three das ago. Yup, three days ago and they were still on the water trying to get to the continent of Circuit. That's where Wizardmon said he was and that's were their new quest was taking them. Whatever it was, Isaac was sure him and his team could handle it, expecially when him and his friends will find the rest of the crests. Speaking of his friends, they happen to be napping around the raft, and even Loweemon was taking a small nap.

"It's been three days, and no sign of land," Isaac told YukimiBotamon, who happened to be sitting next to him, with a sigh. "How long do you think we have left?" he asked and the looked at the baby digimon expectantly and waited for an answer.

"Yukimi?" said Jaycie's partner in confusion.

"Right, you're a baby digimon," Isaac said with a smile, not caring for the answer. "Probably don't even know what I'm saying." Isaac chuckled to himself and then looked ahead, and saw something far off and it looked like a mountain. He stood up and concentrated as he looked. It was land, it was the continent, Circuit. Isaac jumped up and down with a fist pump. "Yes! Finally!" he said. YukimiBotamon followed Isaac in jumping up and down as well.

Isaac ran over to his friends and shouted, "Land Ho!" Everyone jerked awake, opening their eyes, yawning, and stretching out. Loweemon only opened his eyes. "Get up guys! We made it!" Isaac continued shouting. "Get up!"

"Alright, alright," Amy said as she sat up wiping her eyes. The others doing the same and stood up one by one.

"Well, get up and take a look!" Isaac said with a grin, Loweemon already at the front of the Raft looking at the continent. Jaycie stood up first with Agumon and walked over to Isaac. YukimiBotamon jumped into her arms as she looked ahead and the continent caught her eyes.

"Wow, that's a big island!" Agumon commented. Darion and Alvin appeared next to Loweemon with their partners, and then Amy, Lunamon, Palmon, and Kayla appeared behind them.

"That's not an island, that's the continent of Circuit," Hawkmon corrected from in front of Alvin.

Half an hour later, the raft was only feet away from new land. "Almost there," Lunamon said as they moved closer and closer. And then, the raft hit a beach.

"We're here!" Amy shouted as her and Lunamon jumped off the raft and onto the sand. Everyone elses joined her, jumping off the raft one at a time with Loweemon being last.

"Digi-destined," Loweemon called and gained their attention. The digi-destined turned to look at the Legendary Warrior questioningly. "This is where I leave you."

"What? Why?" said Isaac. He didn't want Loweemon to leave. All the other teens felt the same way. "You've helped us so much, you can't go now." The rest of the teens nodded.

"He's right," Amy agreed. "You can't just leave us. We need you."

"You don't need me anymore, your stronger than you think," Loweemon told the teens. "This is not my journey to go on, not my destiny. My destiny is elsewhere. This is your destiny, your journey." he said with a nod and then began to walk off.

"Wait," Jaycie called, taking a few steps towards Loweemon who stopped and turned. "Will we ever see you again?" she asked the Legendary Warrior.

"It's possible," he answered with a nod. "Goodbye, Digi-destined!" And then he disappeared.

"Bye!" some of the teens and digimon chorused. Isaac and Jaycie didn't say it, refusing to say goodbye.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Kayla asked the group as they began walking in the opposite direction that Loweemon had went. "Which way do we go and stuff?

"Well, why all you guys were napping," Isaac said as he pulled out a piece out paper he got from the laptop bag Alvin still held. "Loweemon told me where we should head next. To a Poromon village."

"Really? Oh goody!" Hawkmon said from the air.

"Why does that sound so familiar?" Kayla asked. She knew she heard it some where. "I think we've heard this Poromon name before."

"Because I was a Poromon before!" Hawkmon answered happily and proud.

"Oh, yeah," Kayla said remember back when they first arrived.

"Alright, guys. Let's go, we're burning daylight," Isaac said as he began walking and then his friends and their digimon began to follow him. The digi-destined walked through the beach, a small jungle and then were now walking through a rocky terrain.

"This place is bigger than I thought," Jaycie commented as she was carrying YukimiBotamon.

"It's simple physics, Jaycie," Alvin said with a raised finger. "The universe is expanding."

"I'll expand your head if you keep talking to me about physics," Jaycie replied making Alvin blush and look away, while the others laughed. Isaac patted Alvin on his shoulder as if telling him not to worry.

"We have been walking forever," Kayla whined as she dragged on, slouching. "And there is no sign of this village anywhere."

Dorumon then ran forward and began sniffing as if he had and was sensing something. "What is it, Dorumon?" Darion asked his partner.

"Darion, I can smell the Poromon," Dorumon replied and then sniffed some more and walked ahead some more. "In this direction." The teens and the rest of the digimon ran up next to Dorumon, and ahead, maybe about a quarter of a mile up, was a forest.

"A forest!" Amy said excitedly.

"Thank the digi-gods!" Kayla said with relief as she leaned on Darion.

"Do you think that's where the Poyomon village is?" Darion asked Isaac with a worried glance.

"It must be!" Isaac said and then turned to his friends. "Come on!" He waved at them and then took off running with Agumon following.

"Isaac, wait up!" Jaycie shouted as she ran after Isaac, and the rest of the group followed. And within minutes, the teens and their digi-partners were walking in the forest. And within more minutes, they arrived at the Poromon village. "Wow," Jaycie breathed out. It was a decent sized village, but most of the huts were only small, big enough for the Poromon. They had two huts that looked big enough for the teens, and their digimon who were bigger than the Poromon.

"Finally, we can rest!" Amy shouted as her, Kayla, and their digimon ran ahead and into the village. Darion looked down at Dorumon for a strange reason, but saw his partner staring down at the village intensly.

"What is it, Dorumon?" Darion asked his digimon when he kneeled next to Dorumon.

"Something doesn't feel right," Dorumon replied. Darion stood back up and glanced at Isaac who glanced back.

Meanwhile, Amy, Kayla, Lunamon, and Palmon ran into the center of the village and found a few digimon, but there was a problem, and that problem was that the digimon weren't Poromon.

"Hello!" the digimon greeted with their creepy smiles. They were heads with small ears and red eyes, and they were grey.

"These are some funny looking Poromon," Kayla commented as she and Amy felt that something was off.

"That's because they aren't," Lunamon said.

"Yeah, they are the Pagumon," Palmon added. "There are more to them than meets the eye." And then, more of the Pagumon arrived and somehow grabbed Amy and Kayla and then dragged them away, knocking down Palmon and Lunamon in the process. Isaac and the others arrived just as the two digimon stood up.

"They have Amy and Kayla," Lunamon said as she then ran the way the Pagumon ran off with Palmon behind her. Isaac waaved to the others then followed after the two digimon.

"Kayla!" Darion shouted as they entered the tallest and biggest hut.

"Amy!" Alvin shouted as he followed Darion with Jaycie and Isaac behind them. They ran up some stairs and into a steamy room. Alvin and Darion ran forward not noticing discarded clothes on the ground that Isaac and Jaycie and the digimon noticed. Darion and Alvin walked forward towards a closed curtain. Isaac and Jaycie examined the clothes and noticed that they belonged to Amy and Kayla.

"Alvin, Darion! Wait!" Isaac shouted for them to stop, but it was too late as the two boys opened the curtains and then two girls screaming was heard.

"Oh, uh, we're here to rescue you?" Darion said as him and Alvin were blushing yet they couldn't stop staring.

"Get out!" Amy's voice was heard and then a towel was tossed on Darion's and Alvin's heads were they walked away only to run into each other and fall to the ground.

"Isaac tried to warn you," Jaycie said as she closed the curtain.

Later that evening, In one of the huts, the Pagumon were welcoming the teens and their digimon, and giving them food.

"Yep, this is definitely a Pagumon village," Agumon stated as he ate a whole fruit and then swallowed it.

"Something way off," Dorumon told Agumon. "I could of sworn i smelled Poromon, my nose senses are advanced and i wouldn't have missed it. You don't think this could be some kind of trick," Dorumon asked Agumon.

"I don't know, they don't seem that bad," Agumon answered as he ate some more fruit. Isaac had been listening to that whole conversation, and he couldn't help but feel that Dorumon was onto something. Things did feel off and suspicious.

"This is really strange," Isaac heard Hawkmon say to Lunamon and Palmon. "Pagumon are quite the pranksters."

"That's just a rumor," Lunamon told Hawkmon as she began to eat.

"Yeah, they're actually kid of nice," Palmon added with a smile.

"Yes we are," said a passing Pagumon. Isaac and Hawkmon watching it closely.

"Here you go," Jaycie said to YukimiBotamon as she fed her digimon, but then, YukimiBotamon stopped in mid-chew. "Yukimi?" she said worriedly as her friends looked over to Jaycie and her digimon.

"What's going on?" Amy asked and then she got her answer.

**YukimiBotamon Digi-volve to...Nyaromon!**

"Nyaromon!" Jaycie shouted happily as she hugger her partner.

"She digi-volved," Alvin stated anc clapped. "Well done."

"Soon, I will be Gatomon again, and with your help!" Nyaromon told her best friend. Alvin smiled for Jaycie and her digimon, and when he looked towards the Pagumon, they had on creepy and suspicious smiles which made him suspicious as well.

Hours later, it was night time and everyone was sleeping. Well, almost everyone. The Pagumon happened to be awake, and they were snooping around the teens area, and they stole their digi-vices and took them away, but luckily, Alvin was awake. He quietly sat up and then followed the Pagumon to a secluded area.

"What a bunch of dumb humans," said a Pagumon. "We so tricked them, and now we have their digi-vices!" And they pack of Pagumon all laughed evilly.

"What are you doing here!"

Alvin and the Pagumon froze. They looked up to see a few BlackAgumon and DemiDevimon. It was DemiDevimon who had spoken.

"Oh, DemiDevimon, we have the digi-vices you asked for," said a Pagumon.

"Give them here!" DemiDevimon ordered and the Pagumon gave him the digi-vices. Alvin stepped back only to break a twig and then freeze. "What was that?"

"It smells like a human!" said a BlackAgumon as they were all sniffing. Alvin gulped and started to quietly walked backwards only to bump into someone. He slowly turned around to see a 15 year old boy with red hair and with a menacing smirk.

"Hello," Alvin said nervously. The red haired kid just smiled back.

"Ah, Leo."

Alvin looked behind him to see the Pagumon, BlackAgumon, and DemiDevimon standing behind him. He turned back to look at Leo. "Looks like we have a lost little digi-destined," Leo said with a smirk.

"And you must be the Digi-destroyer," Alvin replied with a straight yet nervous face.

"Guilty," Leo replied. "BlackAgumon, seize him!" And the BlackAgumon seized Alvin who glared back at Leo. "Put him with the...Poromon. As for the Digi-vices, I will take them."

"You won't get away with this," Alvin said as the BlackAgumon seized his arms. "My friends will see me gone and they will come looking for me!"

"I guess I just have to take them down as well," Leo said with a smirk. BlackAgumon then led Alvin a ways away and toward a cave and walked inside. They then continued to throw him in a cage that was too small for him to stand in.

Morning came, and Amy was the first one to wake. She notice Alvin was gone and then tried to look for him but found him no where, so she hurried back and woke up the others.

"What is it?" Isaac asked as he stood up and rubbed his eyes.

"Alvin's missing," Amy answered nervously.

"What!" Hawkmon shouted as he stood straght up. "When?" he asked, but no one got a chance to say anything as Hawkmon flew out to go look for his partner.

"Let's go ask the Pagumon, maybe they saw him leave or something," Isaac suggested and the others nodded and follow him out. Once outside, Isaac reached inside his pocket were his digi-vice sat, but there was something wrong. It wasn't there. He check ther rest of his pockets, but he didn't find it anywhere. "Guys?" he called to his friends.

"What is it, Isaac?" Jaycie asked.

"My digi-vice, it's gone," Isaac replied worriedly.

"Mine is too," Darion said as he was checking his pockets. The girls then began to check their pockets for their digi-vices as well but came up empty.

"Ours are gone too," Amy spoke for the girls. "Where could they have gone?"

"Without those digi-vices, our digimon won't be able to digi-volve," Kayla said worriedly. "What are we going to do?"

Isaac was about to answer, but he was interuppted by Hawkmon who flew down and landed next to Agumon and Dorumon. "He's not in the village anywhere!" He said and the Pagumon passed by making Hawkmon angry. "You!" he screamed as he lunged for the Pagumon surprising the teens, but was held back by Agumon and Dorumon.

"Hawkmon, calm down!" Agumon pleaded.

"No! They took Alvin! They did something to him!" Hawkmon growled. "They know something! Look at his stupid smile!" And Isaac did look at the Pagumon who were smiling innocently yet it still seemed suspicious.

"Hawkmon, you must sto -" Dorumon started but stopped and let go of Hawkmon making him accidentally tackle Agumon. Darion was the only one who noticed as Isaac was watching the Pagumon and the girls were looking around for any sign of Alvin.

"What is it, Dorumon?" Darion asked his partner.

"I can smell Alvin," Dorumon replied as he was sniffing the air, and then took off running.

"Dorumon, wait!" Darion shouted and then ran after Dorumon.

"Darion, where are you going?" Kayla shouted after him.

"I don't know!" Darion shouted back. "I'll be right back!" Darion followed Dorumon through the forest and to a cave. Dorumon stopped at the entrance of the cave, and Darion ran up to his partner breathing heavily.

"He's there," Dorumon said pointing into the cave.

"Are you sure?" Darion breathed out. Dorumon nodded. "Okay, let's go in, and if we see a champion digimon, we're running, okay?" Dorumon nodded again, and the two slowly walked into the cave. "Hello?" Darion called.

"Darion?" Darion heard what sounded like Alvin's voice.

"Alvin?" Darion replied.

"Yeah, it's me!" Alvin said. Darion and Dorumon walked farther into the cave to see Alvin sitting in a cage.

"Thank the digi-gods we found you," Darion said with a sigh of relief. "Hawkmon was worried."

"Yeah, I figured," Alvin said as Darion and Dorumon walked up to the cage and Darion began to try and pick the lock. "Oh, Dorumon? The Poromon are behind me." Dorumon nodded and walked farther into the cave and found all of the Poromon locked into cages.

"What happened?" Dorumon asked the Poromon.

"The Pagumon, BlackAgumon, and the Digi-Destroyer," A Poromon answered as Darion and Alvin walked up and joined them. Darion then began to pick lock the cages. "They came and took over our village."

"Don't worry, I'll get you guys out of here," Darion said as he picked the lock with his swiss army knife, the same he used on Alvin's lock.

"Stop right there!"

Alvin, Dorumon, and Darion jumped and turned around to see three BlackAgumon. "Let's get them," one of them said as the each tackled someone.

* * *

><p>"You know, Alvin's not that smart when it comes to where to go," Amy said. "That's Isaac's job, so what was the point of leaving."<p>

"Maybe he didn't leave," Hawkmon spoke up. "Maybe he was kidnapped."

"Agumon," Isaac called. Agumon looked up to his partner. "Darion and Dorumon have been gone a little to long, don't you think?" Agumon nodded. "And that's not even our biggest problem."

"Which is?" Kayla asked as she was listening.

"Our somehow misplaced digi-vices," Jaycie answered for Isaac.

* * *

><p>Darion threw the BlackAgumon off of him while Alvin ran around in a panic as a BlackAgumon was on his back. Dorumon was fighting the thrid BlackAgumon, but having trouble.<p>

"We have to call the others," Darion said as he leaped over his BlackAgumon.

"What do you suggest we do?" Alvin groaned out as he tried to get the BlackAgumon off of his back.

"Metal Cannon!" Dorumon shouted and hit BlackAgumon with some cannons.

"I don't know," Darion replied to Alvin. "Don't you have any plans in that big smart mind of yours?"

"I have one!" Alvin groaned out. "But we have to get outside!" Darion nodded and helped Alvin out and threw the BlackAgumon off of him.

"Alright, let's go!" Darion said. Alvin nodded and ran out of the cave. "Come on, Dorumon! Let's take this outside!" Dorumon nodded and followed Darion out of the cave and near the forest. The three BlackAgumon followed them, and Alvin, Darion, and Dorumon stopped in front of a tree.

"Come on you dumb lizards! I bet you can catch me on fire!" Alvin taunted the BlackAgumon.

"What the heck are you doing?" Darion said to Alvin.

"Improvising," Alvin said as the three BlackAgumon all shot fireballs towards them. "Move!" Alvin commanded and him, Darion, and Dorumon jumped out of the way and the fireballs hit the tree catching it on fire.

"That was your big idea?" Darion said as he sat up.

"Yes," Alvin said with smile. "It will signal the others, and then they will find us!"

* * *

><p>Isaac was still watching the supiscious Pagumon, and it was Jaycie who had noticed the smoke. "Isaac? Amy, Kayla?" she called. Isaac turned away from the Pagumon and looked at Jaycie questioningly. She only pointed ahead and her three friends looked to where she was pointing and then too saw the smoke.<p>

"Darion!" Isaac said and then was about to run off but he was blocked by the Pagumon.

"Wait, you can't go!" said a Pagumon. "There's nothing over there, and it's just some stupid Tyrannomon or something." Isaac shook his head and then moved through the Pagumon with Agumon following. "You know you can't handle a Tyrannomon without digi-volving and without you digi-vices, am i right?"

Isaac stop in his tracks and turned to look at the Pagumon. "Wait, how do you we don't have our digi-vices?" he asked.

"What digi-vices?" A Pagumon said stupidly. Isaac and the grils glared down at the Pagumon suspiciously.

"What are those anyways?" said another stupid Pagumon.

"Look, a Zudomon!" shouted a Pagumon. The teens and their digimon turned around and looked but saw nothing. When they turned back around, they saw that the Pagumon were running away.

"What do we do, Isaac?" Kayla asked worriedly.

"You girls follow the Pagumon and see if they do have our digi-vices," Isaac ordered. "Me and Agumon are going to check out that smoke or what's most likely going to be a fire." The girls all nodded and follwed after the Pagumon with their digimon in tow. Isaac and Agumon then ran towards the smoke.

* * *

><p>"Hawkmon!" Alvin shouted from the ground as Hawkmon landed next to his partner. Darion was on the ground to as Dorumon was dodging fireballs and shooting cannon balls. "Hawkmon, help Dorumon!"<p>

Hawkmon nodded. "Feather strike!" he shouted and threw his at the BlackAgumon who hit it back towards Hawkmon who dodged it.

"Alvin! Darion!" Isaac shouted as he and Agumon ran up next to Alvin. "Agumon, go!" Agumon nodded and then ran to help Hawkmon and Dorumon. Darion ran over to his friends.

"I know where the Poromon are," Darion told Isaac who nodded.

"Alright, then let's go get them," Isaac suggested. Darion and Alvin nodded, and Isaac followed his friends to the back of the cave where the Poroon were still looked in their cages. "Come on, let's break the locks or something." Alvin and Darion nodded as the three boys found big enough rocks to break open, but then Isaac broke open the cage as he then noticed something. "Guys?" he called. Darion and Alvin looked up at him questioningly as their cages broke open.

"What?" Darion asked.

"Alvin's Tag is glowing," Isaac said pointing at Alvin's Tag.

Alvin looked down and saw that his Tag was glowing. "My crest is here in this cave," he said and then, as if he knew, he looked straight up and pointed. "There." Darion and Isaac looked up to see a red glowing square with the picture of a circle with two C's outlining on each side and a small T on the top and bottom of the circle.

"Whoa," the three boys breathed out. Alvin held up his Tag and his red Crest grew small and flew into his Tag.

"The Crest of Sacrifice," Alvin said knowingly as he stared at his new Crest. The Poromon gathering behind them.

"Congratulations."

Alvin looked at Isaac and Darion who shooked their heads. "Wasn't us who said it," Darion said.

"It was me."

The three boys turned to see Leo, DemiDevimon, and the three BlackAgumon holding the boys' worn out Digimon. "Hello Digi-destined, long time no see," Leo said with an evil smile. "I believe i have something of yours," he said and then lifted a bag that held their digi-vices. Agumon, Hawkmon, and Dorumon were tossed onto the ground. "Too bad there's no way to use them." Leo laughed.

"Well, we really don't need to be holding them to use them," Isaac told the so called digi-destroyer. Isaac then glanced at both Darion and Alvin who nodded. "Now!" Isaac shouted as the three boys ran towards the BlackAgumon and the Digi-Destroyer.

Darion and Alvin tackled the BlackAgumon as Isaac punched DemiDevimon and tackled a surprised Leo to the ground. The bag of digi-vices flying to the ground and spilling a few of the digi-vices. One happening to be Isaac's. Isaac tried to crawl to his digi-vice, but he was grabbed by Leo and dragged away. He was inches away, but he couldn't reach it, but he didn't need to.

"Agumon!" Isaac shouted, inches away from his digi-vice that began to glow. At that moment, Agumon opened his eyes.

**Agumon digi-volve to...GeoGreymon!**

"You wanna play that way, huh?" Leo said and the pulled out his black digi-vice.

**DemiDevimon dark digi-volve to...Devidramon!**

GeoGreymon ran and tackled Devidramon and out of the cave.

"Poromon, attack!" Darion shouted, and the Poromon ran towards the BlackAgumon who ran out of the cave with the Poromon following. Leo and Isaac stood up as Darion and Alvin walked up and stood next to Isaac. "Three against one, i like those chances," Darion said with a smirk.

"So do I," Isaac agreed with a smirk. Leo sneered and then left the cave. "Come on," Isaac said to his friends as he grabbed the digi-vices and his friends grabbed their digimon partners, and the three boys left the cave to see GeoGreymon and Devidramon fighting, equally strengthed.

Leo stood by the BlackAgumon as the three boys stopped by the Poromon. Leo the aimed his digi-vice at the three BlackAgumon where they combined as one and digi-volve into DarkTyrannomon.

"I think it's time for you guys to help," Isaac said as he gave Alvin and Darion their digi-vices.

"Hawkmon!"

"Dorumon!"

**Hawkmon digi-volve to...Aquilamon!**

**Dorumon digi-volve to...Raptordramon!**

Aquilamon and Raptordramon then ran towards and fought with the DarkTyrannomon, flying round him and shooting their attacks at the Dark digimon, and dodging his fire attacks. GeoGreymon had tossed Devidramon but it was enough as he came back at GeoGreymon and tackled him to the ground and the two wrestled and fought some more.

"Isaac!"

"Alvin!"

"Darion!"

The three boys heard their names being called and then turned to see Jaycie, Amy, Kayla, and their digimon running up to them, then stopped in front of the boys. "Are you guys alright?" Jaycie asked worriedly, Nyaromon in her arms.

"Yeah," Alvin answered with a smile. "And I believe Isaac has something for you." The girls turned to Isaac who handed them their digi-vices.

"Amy, Kayla," Isaac said as to indicate for them to get into the fight. They knew and nodded while raising their glowing digi-vices.

**Lunamon digi-volve to...Lekismon!**

**Palmon digi-volve to...Sunflowmon!**

Lekismon and Sunflowmon ran to help either GeoGreymon or Aquilamon and Raptordramon. While no one was watching, Leo had snuck up and tackled Isaac as hard as he could, the Tag from his pocket flying to the ground a few feet away.

"You took away my master, and now you will pay!" Leo growled as he then punched Isaac. Isaac groaned and then with all his strength, punched Leo back and then tossed Leo off of him with his feet where he landed on the ground next to the tag.

"Your master was weak!" Isaac growled at Leo as he stood up and wiped his mouth, but his eyes widened when he noticed that Leo was next to his Tag. Leo saw Isaac staring by his knees, and when he looked down at his knees, he saw the Tag.

"Well, what do we have here?" He said as he picked up the Tag and then stood up. "I believe this is mine, is it not?" he asked Isaac and the others rhetorically, yet he knew, no, felt that it was his.

"No it isn't!" Amy said, but she was proven wrong as the Tag changed black and indicated that it was Leo's Tag. Leo smiled as he put the Tag around his neck. And suddenly, GeoGreymon was tossed behind the digi-destined, and Devidramon landed next to Leo.

"Looks like my ride is here," Leo said as he then climbed onto his digimon. "Oh, and Next time we fight one on one, Isaac, I will destroy you!" he finished and the flew off.

Meanwhile, Lunamon, Palmon, Hawkmon, and Dorumon appeared having defeated the DarkTyrannomon with ease. Agumon appeared walking in circles to Isaac as if he was dizzy.

"Great," Darion said. "Now that guys has a Tag, what are we going to do when he finds his crest?"

"Well, we do have two crests," Isaac said staring at the sky and then turned to Darion. "So the odds are in our favor."

"But still," Amy said. "The darkness makes them stronger!"

"It doesn't matter," Isaac said heatedly. "However strong he is, we'll take him on as a team and we will win." Alvin, Darion, Jaycie, Amy, and Kayla all looked at to one another, afraid that this time, Isaac may be wrong.


	14. Dark DigiVolving

Chapter 13: Dark Digi-Volving - DoruGreymon

A day passed, and the Digi-destined were once again traveling on rocky terrain. They didn't really know where they were actually going cause they didn't have a destination. They traveling to find items or Crest they had no idea where the exactly were. So they walked around to where ever the hearts took them.

"When can we rest?" Kayla asked as she was walking with her head bowed and while dragging her feet.

"We can't rest," Isaac replied as he wrapped his jacket around his waist and tied the sleeves together. "We have to find the rest of the crests and fight off whoever our enemy is and especially Leo and DemiDevimon. Especially if he finds his crest. Besides, we can't just stop here. We're practically in the middle of no where."

"Yeah, if we were attacked here, there'd be no where to run," Alvin stated as he adjusted the strap on the laptop bag and then put it back over his head and on his shoulder.

"Yeah, that'd be really bad and scary," Amy added as she walked ahead hugging herself, Lunamon by her side.

Jaycie was walking in the back, and watched everyone. Kayla, Amy, and Alvin were slouching and dragging their feet, as if they weren't ready or as if they wanted to just stop and give up or something. And then, Amy, Alvin, and Kalya stopped walking and sat down, making Jaycie stop as well. Darion and Isaac turned to face the rest of the team who had stopped.

"What's going on?" Isaac asked them. "Why'd you stop? Is something wrong? Need I remind you we have 2 out of 7 crests that will help us on this journey, so there is nothing to worry about."

"That may be true, Isaac," Amy said as she stood up. "But how do we know that your crest will work again? Or if Alvin's will work?"

"Because I believe it will," Isaac answered seriously then looked at Alvin. "And so does Alvin. Right, Alvin?" Alvin didn't answer, just kept quiet. He didn't know if his crest will work. He was puzzled on how he would get this Crest of Knowledge will work and let Hawkmon digi-volve him again. This whole digital world and everything in it puzzled Alvin to the core.

Isaac shook his head and then turned to Agumon. "Agumon, you believe that you can digi-volve again, right?" he asked his partner. "Right?" Agumon shrugged making Isaac facepalm himself.

"How are we suppose to use these crests to digi-volve anyway?" Kayla asked as she stood up and wiped some dirt off of herself.

"Well, it does take a lot of energy," Isaac answered as he looked at his crest. "And it happened when i was in danger, but there was something else."

"What?" Jaycie asked.

"My crest is the Crest of Courage," Isaac answered as his team listened intently. "In other words, Bravery. Remembered my crest glowed?" he asked. The others nodded. "It was when Jaycie fell into the ocean, and I was afraid, but i put my fear aside to save her, and then it glowed, but then I was in danger and Agumon came to my rescue and digi-vovle again."

"Of course," Alvin said as he was the last to stand back up getting the ides. "You showed true Courage! Thus why that certain crest was given to you, Isaac. All my life I've known you, you always did a few dangerous things, like when you skateboarded on that 20 step rail at the library or when you jumped off that 3 story building into that dumpster to get away from those bullies after trying to stand up to them. And do you remeber what you told me?" he asked Isaac who shrugged, obviously haven forgotten. "You said you were scared but you did it anyways. You showed true courage!"

"So, are you saying that Isaac's Courage is what ativated the Crest?" Darion asked Alvin who nodded.

"Yes, and with him being in danger,got Agumon to digi-volve into RizeGreymon. My crest is sacrifice, so I have to use my ability of Sacrifice to have Hawkmon digi-volve again," Alvin theorized as he looked Hawkmon who was sitting down, not really having an idea what his ability of Sacrifice was. "And the danger will be a big help as well."

"And the energy, of course," Jaycie added. Alvin and Isaac nodded.

"So we can provide the energy and our traits, i guess you could say," Amy said.

"And the darkness can provide the danger," Darion added with a smile.

* * *

><p>Devidramon carried Leo to a mountain and landed on the top of it. There was a digimon, an ultimate digimon that was created by the darkness. It looked like a mix between an ox and a centaur. It had black skin, with red eyes, grey armor, and it had two swords, one on each side of his body.<p>

Leo dismounted Devidramon, who then reverted back into Demi-Devimon, and the two walked up to this dark digimon and kneeled. "Vajramon," Leo said with his head bowed.

"Ah, Devimon's dark digi-destined if I'm not mistaken?" Vajramon said with an evil green.

"Yes, he told me if he ever was destroyed, to come to the next Darkness general," Leo replied.

"Oh, but Devimon hasn't been destroyed," Vajramon said in a low voice. Leo and DemiDevimon glanced at one another.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"I was told by my master that Devimon is still alive," Vajramon answered. "But he is indisposed for failing. Our master is waiting for the right moment to bring him back. You will be my minion for the time being."

"Yes, master," Leo replied.

"Good, now tell me about these Digi-destined, and about that Tag around your neck."

Leo looked up with an evil smile.

* * *

><p>An hour later, The Digi-destined had made it to a small oasis where the found food and water. Isaac had Hawkmon and Agumon eating all the food cause they were going to be the ones who had to digi-volve. The others watched and ate as Isaac stuffed food down Hawkmon's and Agumon's throats.<p>

"Eat up guys," Isaac said as he gave the two digimon some more food.

"I think he's giving them too much food," Alvin stated as he messed with the laptop trying to configure a way to access how the way his crest will work.

"You think?" Amy said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, the food still won't do us any good," Dorumon commented. "We still can't digi-volve."

"Since me and Alvin are the one's with our crests, you guys need to keep your energy up and keep eating," Isaac told Hawkmon and Agumon.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Amy asked Alvin.

Alvin shook his head. "No," he said as he looked up and something caught the corner of his eye. He looked over to see Darion leaning on a tree with his eyes closed, but that's not what caught his eye. What did, was that his tag was glowing. Alvin slowly stood up. "Darion?" he called.

"What?" Darino answered as he opened his eyes.

"Your Tag is glowing," Alvin simply answered, gaining everyone's attention as the looked at his Tag, and sure enough, it was glowing blue. Darion looked at it and smiled.

"Another one?" Isaac said as he stood up. "Where is it?" he asked no one in particular.

"It must be re-acting to something," Darion stated as he picked up his Tag and examined it.

"The Crest must be nearby," Alvin theorized as he then began packing up the laptop, getting ready to leave to where ever the crest mught be. The girls stood up as well, ready to leave too.

"You think so?" Darion said as he leaned off the tree.

"Hey, guys, look!" Kayla said as she was pointing ahead of the group. The teens and digimon looked to where Kayla was pointing to see an ancient pyramidic temple.

"That must be where my crest is!" Darion said as he began to run towards the temple, Dorumon following behind him.

"Darion, Wait!" Kayla shouted after him, and then she and Palmon ran after him. Amy, Lunamon, and Jaycie, with Nyaromon in her arms, followed Kayla and Palmon. Isaac and Alvin were about to follow, but turned to see Hawkmon and Agumon laying on the ground with full stomachs, too fat to move.

"We'll catch up!" Isaac shouted at the others who he hoped heard him. Alvin and Isaac walked up to their digimon and stared down at them. "Great."

"This is your fault," Alvin saidas he kneeled next to Hawkmon.

"I was just trying to be prepared, Al," Isaac replied as he kneeled next to Aumon and rubbed his snout. "I thought they could use the extra energy."

"Yeah, and the extra energy is weighing them down," Alvin said with a sigh. "I guess we have to carry them." Isaac exhaled heavily and began to pick up his now sleeping Digimon.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Leo was sitting off the cliff of the mountain staring out into the digital world with DemiDevimon resting next to him. Vajramon just standing there with his eyes closed and arms crossed. And suddenly, its eyes opened.<p>

"Digi-Destroyer!" Vajramon called. Leo stood up, and DemiDevimon awok, and the two walked over to the big dark digimon.

"Yes, master," Leo answered as him and DemiDevimon kneeled in front of Vajramon.

"The Digi-Destined have arrived at the Western Wind Temple where the White Wizard use to lie," Vajramon told the dark digi-destined. "I want you to accompany me and a couple of minions to the temple and we will finally get rid of these digimon and their humans." Leo nodded.

"Anything for you," Leo said as he then raised his dark digi-vice.

* * *

><p>"Darion, wait for us!" Kayla shouted as her and the rest of the girls ran after Darion and Dorumon who had just stopped at the stairs of the temple, breathing heavily. THe girls caught up to Darion, glad to have stopped and breathing just as heavily. Darion looked at his Tag which was still glowing blue.<p>

"This must be the place," He said as he began to walk up the steps, with Dorumon following behind him.

"Darion," Kayla called after him. Darion sighed, stopped, and turned to the girls and their digimon who happened to be sitting on the ground worn out and tired. "Can we rest for a while?"

Darion smirked and shook his head. "You can, but I'm going up," he said, point up with his thumb. He wanted to hurry up and find his crest, and then he could get Dorumon to digi-volve again.

"I don't think you should go up alone," Jaycie breathed out with Nyaromon sitting beside her.

"Don't worry, I got Dorumon, duh," Darion said with the roll of his eyes and then began to run up the stairs with Dorumon in tow.

"Why isn't he so tired like us?" Amy asked as she was the one who was lying down just like Lunamon.

"He ran track in school," Jaycie answered.

Meanwhile, Darion and Dorumon walked up the steps of the temple. Minutes later, they found the entrance of the temple and entered it. The two walked through the first corridor to see different pictures of digimon, big and small, some looking great, and others, menacing. And then one picture made Daion stop. He leaned in closer to take a closer look.

In the picture, There was a triangle. A human on the bottom right, and then a small digimon on the bottom left. Then at the top, there was another digimon, one that looked legendry and powerful. Darion studied the picture but he couldn't make anything out of it, but put it in the back of his mind when he remembered his glowing Tag.

"Come on, Dorumon," Darion said as the two began to walk deeper into the temple.

* * *

><p>"That's it, Agumon," Isaac said as he carried Agumon on his back. "You are going on a diet!" he joked.<p>

"Maybe if you didn't shove food down their stomachs, they could walk on their own," Alvin said as he carried both the laptop over his shoulder, and Hakwmon on his back. "Look, there they are." Isaac looked up to see the girls resting on the ground, but Darion was no where to be seen.

Alvin and Isaac reached the girls, and sat Agumon and Hawkmon down on the ground. Isaac threw his jacket onto the ground as Alvin sat the laptop and his sweater on the ground.

"So, what happened to you guys? And where's Darion?" Isaac asked the girls.

"He went into the temple," Kayla answered pointing to the temple. Isaac and Alvin looked up at the temple.

"Fascinating," Alvin mumured.

"And you let him go by his self?" Isaac asked his friends as he looked up at the temple, then turned back to the girls.

"He said he had Dorumon," Amy replied from the steps. "Don't worry Isaac, he'll be fine. Dorumon will protect him if he gets into some trouble."

"I guess we'll just wait for Darion to come out then," Isaac said as he sat on the steps, puttin his elbows in his knees and his chin on his hands. Alvin stared at the temple with amazment in his eyes.

"This temple is amazing," Alvin said in awe. "It looks like one of those pyrmids you'd find in Central America or South America."

"What's Central and South America?" Lunamon asked.

"Countries," Isaac answered. "I'm bored, i think i'm going to go into the temple," he said as he stood up and began to walk up the steps. He wanted to see this temple and check it out "Watch Agumon, please."

"I'll think I'll go to!" Alvin said excitedly and then followed after Isaac. "Look after Hawkmon!"

"Only the boys," Kayla mumured, making Jaycie and Amy chuckle.

* * *

><p>Darion and Dorumon then entered a chamber. There were no torches at all, though there were some in the corridors, but intead, there were windows that let the light and wind in. It was pretty much empty except for a throne in the back of the chamber, and then a staff with a white sphere at the top, in front of the throne. Dorumon walked forward and sniffed the staff.<p>

Darion lifted his tag that was still glowing, and then, the whole room glowed blue. "Whoa," he murmured while looking around the room, and then he looked up, and there it was on the ceiling, his Crest. It looked like the yin yng sign, but it ws curved and pointed off on the left and right sides. The giant blue crest then began to shrink into a small squaree and flew right into Darion's tag, leaving the ceiling gone, and the sky could be seen.

"Is that ours?" Dorumon asked as he walked up to his partner.

"Yeah, it's my crest," Darion replied with a smile. "The Crest of Friendship," he said just like that, and then, the temple began to shake. "What the heck!"

* * *

><p>"What the heck is going on?" Isaac asked as him and Alvin were trying to keep balance as the temple shook.<p>

"I'm not sure, maybe Darion triggered something!" Alvin replied trying to keep his balance.

"Come on, let's go find out!" Isaac shouted and the two tried to make it through the shaking temple and up some stairs.

* * *

><p>"Maybe we should go see if they need help or something!" Jaycie shouted as her, Amy, Kayla, and their digimon, plus Agumon and Hawkmon, watched the temple shake from some feet away.<p>

"Yeah, let's go!" Amy agreed. The three girls then began to walk up towards the steps, but they were stopped as Devidramon, a dark Togemon, a dark Firamon, a dark Dorugamon, and then Vajramon, all stopped in front of the girls and the digimon.

* * *

><p>"Darion, Dorumon!" Isaac shouted as him and Alvin made it to the chamber of the temple. Darion and Dorumon turned to see his friends enter the shaking chamber. They all then witnessed the walls of the chamber to sink into the floors of the temple. Minutes later, the walls were gone, and the shaking stopped. The wind was on full and the teens could see far away. They were now on top of the temple.<p>

"Wow," Isaac breathed out. "Pretty amazing. You alright?" he asked Darion.

"Yeah, I'm good," Darion answered with a nod and then lifed up his tag that now held his new crest. "And I found my Crest, the Crest of Friendship."

"Brilliant," Alvin said as the staff caught his eye. Isaac walk up to the edge of the temple as something caught his eye as well.

"Guys, come quick!" he shouted getting Darion and Alvin's attention, and then ran over next to Isaac. "We've got trouble." And down below, the girls were in battle with a few dark digimon. "Darion, you and Dorumon fly down there, me and Alvin will take the stairs," Isaac told the older boy. Darion nodded and pulled out his digi-vice as Isaac and Alvin ran and took the stairs.

**Dorumon Digi-volve to...Raptordramon!**

"Come on, Raptordramon," Darion said as he mounted his partner. "Let's see if we can use this crest!" Raptordramon roared as he flew down as fast as he could and down to the bottom of the temple. Sunflowmon and Leksimon was in battle with a dark Togemon, a dark Firamon, and Devidramon, while Agumon and Hawkmon were in battle with a dark Dorugamon. He also saw Leo and a huge digimon that looked like a mix between an ox and a centaur.

As Raptordramon was close enough to the ground, Darion jumoed off his back and landed on the ground on his feet. "Go for it, Raptordramon!" Darion shouted, and Raptordramon flew and tackled Devidramon.

"Looks like help has arrived," Vajramon stated. "Too bad it won't be enough." And just then, Isaac and Alvin arrived and running down the steps of the temple.

"Agumon!" Isaac shouted as he raised his digi-vice.

"Hawkmon!" Alvin shouted as he too raised his digi-vice.

**Agumon digi-volve to...GeoGreymon!**

**Hawkmon digi-volve to...Aquilamon!**

Aquilamon and GeoGreymon then fought the Dorugamon properly, but it was too difficult as the dark digimon was small and fast. Raptordramon, Sunflowmon, and Lekismon were now battling Togemon, Devidramon, and Firamon.

Isaac, Alvin, and Darion ran over to the girls and Isaac had looked over and saw Leo and the new dark digimon. "Who is that guy?" Isaac asked, pointing at the big ox digimon.

"Vajramon," Jaycie answered while holding onto Nyaromon. "I'm glad you guys made it in time." Isaac, Alvin, and Darion nodded and then looked up to the battle.

Sunflowmon battled Togemon, and the he finished it off with her Sunshine Beam. Lekismon battled Firamon and then she finished it off with her Tear Arrow. GeoGreymon and Aquilamon finally got a couple of hits on Dorgamon and Aquilamon was the one to finish it off. These defeats angered Vajramon to the core. And then, Devidramon was left as it landed in front of Leo and Vajramon facing the digi-destined. GeoGreymon, Raptordramon, Sunflowmon, Lekismon, and Raptordramon arrived infront of their humans facing the dark digimon.

"Ha!" Isaac laughed. "Looks like we beat your team of dark digi-punks! Is that all you got!"

"No," Vajramon said as he stepped forward. "Let's see how the great digimon of the digi-destined fair against me, the great Vajramon!"

"Alright, guys. Let's beat this guy!" Isaac said and his friends nodded determinedly. "Go get him, GeoGreymon!"

"Fight him off, Sunflowmon!" Kayla shouted.

"Go for it, Aquilamon!" Alvin shouted.

"Go ahead, Lekismon!" Amy shouted.

"Finish him off, Raptordramon!" Darion shouted.

All their digimon nodded and the all ran or flew forward. Vajramon smile menacingly as he too ran towards the light digimon. GeoGreymon and Raptordramon made it to Vajramon first, but the were each punched aside. Vajramon then took out his swords. Sunflowmon was next as she flew ahead but was hit back by the swords where she landed infront of the teens, and reverted back into Palmon.

"Palmon," Kayla cried as she ran and kneeled to her digimon who was conscious, but tired out.

Lekismon and Aquilamon were next. As they got close to Vajramon, they were to hit with the dark swords and the two flew to the ground one each side of Kayla, both reverting to their rookie forms. Alvin and Amy shouted as they ran towards their tired out digimon.

"Alright, GeoGreymon!" Isaac shouted as him and Darion ran forward. "Hold in there!"

"Yeah, get back in the fight, Raptordramon!" Darion shouted. GeoGreymon and Raptordramon then began to fight with Vajramon once more, butnot having any luck. "We have to get them to digi-volve again!" Darion told Isaac.

"What do you suggest we do?" Isaac replied. "We have to..."

"They can do it, and we can make them do it," Darion interuppted Isaac who took a side glance at the older boy. "Raptordramon, you have to digi-volve!" he shouted at his partner who just landed in the dirt. And then, GeoGreymon was hit by the swords, and he was thrown next to Isaac, reverting back into Agumon.

"Agumon, no!" Isaac shouted as he ran towards Agumon.

"Raptordramon! Its all you now!" Darion shouted. "You have to digi-volve!" But then, Vajramon threw Raptordramon on the ground and stepped on his head. "What's he waiting for!" Darion growled. "He needs to digi-volve to the next level!"

"Your crest isn't reacting Darion," Isaac told the older boy. "You have to use the trait that was given to you in a way!"

"It doesn't matter! Raptodramon will digi-volve again!" Darion said. "He can do it and he will! Come on, Raptordramon! Believe in your power and you can digi-volve!" Raptordramon used his lightning power and shocked Vajramon away. "There you go!" Darion shouted with a fist in the air. He was about to use more lightning power, but there was none.

"Oh no," Agumon spoke up. "Raptordramon's running low on energy."

"He might not make it," Lunamon added.

"He will!" Darion shouted at them. "Keep fighting, Raptordramon!" But Raptordramon was back handed back to the ground. Darion then back to run towards Raptordramon, but Isaac stopped him.

"Darion, don't," Isaac said as he grabbed onto the older boy.

Darion pushed him away. "Don't stop me! This is my chance to get Raptordramon to digi-volve to the next level!" he said and then pushed Isaac back harshly. "Mind your own business. Imma do this my way!"

"But Darion, without a reaction to the crest, there's no chance Raptordramon will digi-volve!" Isaac argued.

"Whatever, just watch this!" Darion growled as he ran towards the fight.

"What is he going to do?" Kayla asked Isaac, worried for Darion.

"Something probably stupid," Isaac replied, glaring at the running Darion.

Vajramon was about to step onto Raptordramon's head when Darion shouted, "No!" and then tossed a rock at Vajramon's head. "I'm not afraid of you!"

"A teenager with a big mouth," Vajramon said as he turned to face Darion.

"Raptrodramon! I know you can do it!" Darion shouted. "Digi-volve, now!" And then, Darion's digi-vice glowed and so did his crest, but it was only blowing for a second and then it turned black, his digi-vice following.

Everyone watched in horror as black light flew from Darion's digi-vice and crest, soar towards Raptordramon and surround him in black light, and when Raptordramon spoke, his voice was darker and sounded menacing.

**Raptordramon dark-digivolve to...**

"Dark digi-volve?" Alvin repeated.

"Oh no," Isaac mumured.

**DoruGreymon!**

"What in the world is that?" Jaycie shouted, and there where Raptordramon stood was a new digimon. A dark digimon. It was huge with red, white, and black fur, two sets of sliver wings, and a horn on its snout. Darion fell to his knees and stared at his partner in horror while Vajramon only smiled.

"Holt - " Isaac said as he was interuppted by the DoruGreymon's roar.

"Oh no," Hawkmon said. "It can't be."

"What is it?" Alvin asked his parnter. "What do you call that thing?"

"That is a DoruGreymon!" Hawkmon answered. "He is a Beast Dragon Digimon. With its overwhelming stature it can demolish any indomitable Digimon. As it is highly intelligent, it won't reveal its existence carelessly, so it is difficult to even detect it."

"Sounds vey, very bad," Isaac said and then looked Darion who was staring at his partner with a horrorstuck look.

"Indeed," Alvin agrred while staring at the bad digimon. "It seems Darion made a mistake. Raptordramon seems to have digi-volved into a monster!"

'Could this be Raptordramon's next form?' Darion thought to himself. 'He looks like a horrible monster. Did I do this? And if I did, what have I done?' Isaac looked over to Darion who had bowed his head.

DoruGreymon shot fire towards the digi-destined, but they had all jumped out of the way. Isaac turned to Agumon who had gotten back up and looked like he could fight again.

"This is so amazing!" Vajramon said. "I come here to destroy you children and you end up doing it yourselves Ha!" Vajramon laughed. "Come Leo." And Leo left with Vajramon. Isaac turned to DoruGreymon who was stalking towards Darion and the digi-destined. Isaac had to do something and he had to do it now, before something horrible happened. He had to save his friend, and like before, Isaac's crest glowed once more.

"Agumon," Isaac called. Agumon turned to his partner. "Are you ready for the next round?" he asked his partner. Agumon looked back and noticed his crest. He nodded and then looked at the angry stalking DoruGreymon with determination in his eyes.

**Agumon digi-volve to...GeoGreymon!**

Isaac and GeoGreymon ran towards Darion and DoruGreymon. Isaac stopped next to Darion as GeoGreymon ran towards the DarkDigimon. "It's time GeoGreymon!" Isaac shouted as he raised his digi-vice that glowed orange.

**GeoGreymon digi-volve to...RizeGreymon!**

"Yeah!" Isaac shouted with a fist pump. RizeGreymon and DorumGreymon ran towards and tackled one another and they flew into the sky stuck together. Isaac kneeled down towards Darion. "Come on, Darion. We have to get to the others." Darion slowly looked up to Isaac.

"What have I done?" Darion asked quietly.

"Look, we can't worry about that now," Isaac said as he helped Darion stand. "We have to get over by the others where it's safe." Darion didn't say anything and Isaac just dragged him towards the others.

"Trident Revolver!" RizeGreymon shouted from the air and shot his revolver at DoruGreymon who took the attacks, and when the smoke cleared, It was still there, unarmed.

"Wow, he is strong and impenetrable," Amy said as Darion and Isaac arrived up to the rest of the team. "Do you think RizeGreymon can take him out?"

"I believe he will," Isaac replied as Darion went back to the ground. Kayla was right be his side.

"Is he going to be okay?" Jaycie asked Isaac.

"I don't know," Isaac answered as he felt a pinch in his chest. He turned back to the fight to see RizeGreymon get hit with DoruGreymon's tail. "I'll be right back," Isaac told his friends as he walked closer to the battle.

"Darion, it's not your fault," Kayla said to Darion quietly. "We all know how you feel. We want our digimon to digi-volve another level, and we want to do it right."

"No!" Darion shouted. "I made this happen. This is all my fault!"

"Look, Darion, put it this way," Alvin told him. "Like Kayla said, we all do want our digimon to digi-volve the next level, and it could have been anyone of us to have them dark digi-volve on accident. It could have been me or Kayla, heck it could have even been Jaycie." Darion looked up at Jaycie who nodded to Alvin's theory.

"Metal Meteor!" DoruGreymon growled and shot a huge metal sphere towards RizeGreymon who raised his revolver again and used Trident Revolver just before the sphere hit him and it made an explosion and RizeGreymon was thrown back, but then something strange happened as well. Isaac was thrown back to, by an invisible explosion in front of him, or as if someone had a rope tied around his waste and he was pulled back violently. Alvin had seen the whole thing.

At the same time, RizeGreymon and Isaac stood back up. Isaac turned to RizeGreymon. "Do it!" He told RizeGreymon who nodded and faced DoruGreymon.

"Rising Destroyer!" RizeGreymon shouted as he fired a beam barrage from his chest-cannon and the three beam cannons extending from his wings. The breams flew and hit DoruGreymon head on and exploded. Isaac, RizeGreymon, and the rest of the digi-destined watched as DoruGreymon flew and landed onto the ground and then reverted back into an unconscious Dorimon.

Isaac and RizeGreymon were the first to appeared next to Dorimon just as RizeGreymon reverted into Koromon. Darion and the rest of the team appeared. Darion then kneeled down and picked up Dorimon who opened his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Darion asked his little partner.

"Yes, but I tried to hurt you guys," Dorimon said with tears in his eyes. "I attacked RizeGreymon and tried to destroy him."

"It wasn't your fault," Koromon told Dorimon.

"I'm sorry i coudn't do what you asked," Dorimon told Darion.

"It's not your fault," Isaac repeated to Dorimon.

"It's my fault," Darion spoke to his partner as his eyes glistened with oncoming tears. "I'm so, so sorry. I was being so selfish. I wanted to reach that next level so badly and I only thought about myself, and not you. I just wanted to be able to do what Isaac had did and I wanted to be next. I was jealous and i let it control me. I'm so sorry, Dorimon. Please forgive me."

Dorimon smiled. "Of course I do, Darion. Remember, I'm your friend, your best friend." Darion smiled and hugged his digimon.

Alvin looked up. So there were other ways to digi-volve. The right way, and the wrong way. It seems the teens had witnessed the wrong way of digi-volving. Alvin then looked at Isaac and Koromon. Something was going on. It looked like Isaac was being attacked by an invisible force or something. Whatever it was, Alvin was sure to find out what.


	15. Crest of Light

Chapter 14: Crest of Light

A couple hours passed since the accidental dark digi-volving that accured, and the digi-destined were now walking in a desert. It was very very hot, and they were walking. Their digimon too hot and tired to digi-volve to help the travel.

"Wow, it's so hot out here I bet we could cook an egg on the ground," Darion said as he had his Jacket tied around his waste like Isaac and Alvin. He was also carrying Dorimon in his arms, like Jaycie and Nyaromon or Isaac and Koromon. Isaac had been thinking about their earlier situation when Raptordramon darkdigi-volved, and then he got GeoGreymon to digi-volve to the next level once again. All because of his bravery and wanting to save his friends. He figured he was getting used to how to get GeoGreymon to keep digi-volving to the next level. And next time he would face Vajramon, RizeGreymon will take care of him.

"Yeah, no kidding," Amy said as she dragged her feet.

"I don't ever remember sweating this much," Kayla said from behind Amy and Lunamon. Jaycie was next to Kayla, and had Nyaromon in her arms. Isaac and Alvin were at the front of the group, while Darion was in the back.

"You look terrible, Dorimon," Darion commented at his partner. Dorimon looked like he had a cold or some kind of sickness. "If only i hadn't been a jerk and you never wold have digi-volved like that."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Kayla said to Darion. "Though it is your fault things did go a little bad."

Darion stared at Kayla. "Thanks, Kayla," he said straightly.

Kayla smiled innocently. "No problem," she replied. "I'm always here to keep the positive attitude and help with a pep talk every now and then."

"But still, Dorimon still doesn't look so good," Darion said. "I'm pretty worried."

"You know what we really need right now," Lunamon said as she closed her eye to think. "Is lots and lots of shade."

"Whoa, look at that!" Alvin shouted, pointing at the front of the group. Everyone looked ahead and saw a house. "It's a house!"

To Isaac, it felt as if it wasn't a house. They have been in a desert way too long and one knows what happens when you've been exposed to heat and sun too long.

"No way!" Amy shouted. "Let's go check it out! It might have food and water and comfort!" she said and was the first one to run towards the house with Lunamon in tow. And then one by one, everyone followed them with Isaac and Agumon being last. They ran, most of them laughing and excited, but that all stopped once they arrived and then the whole house disappeared.

"What? What happened?" Kayla asked.

"I'm guessing that that was a mirage," Alvin stated as he adjusted the strap on the laptop bag.

"This place sucks!" Kayla whined as she then plopped down onto the ground. The other two girls plopped to the ground as well.

"Well, it is about time you digi-destined got here," said a familiar voice. All the teens' heads turned and looked for the sound of the voice. "I was just thinking about giving up on ou guys." And then, he appeared in front of the teens, it was Wizardmon.

"It's Wizardmon!" Jaycie said.

"Wizardmon! We found the tags and a few crests, like you said, but when we go into trouble, our digimon couldn't digi-volve!" Alvin told the wizard. "Besides Isaac and Agumon, they ended up worse off then we started."

"Yeah, take a look a Dorimon, he's sick," Kayla said pointing at the little guy. "I think these tags and crests are more trouble than you told us!"

"Alright, calm down kids, and let me explain," Wizardmon said. "These Tags and Crests are very important, and you must make sure that no one gets ahold of them." Jaycie looked at Isaac who glanced back and shook his head subtley. "In the end, you shall see that they will work together to help you create total Harmony. Trust me, I know this. As for Dorimon, Darion should not have been so envious and selfish, and should know how to care for his partner in the proper way."

"I do care!" Darion growled through his clenched teeth and hands curled into fists. "I did best i could!"

"Patience is what you need to learn," Wizardmon told Darion and the rest of the teens. "And you will learn this in time. When Agumon digi-volved the second time, he wasn't impatient or selfish, though Isaac probably wasn't expecting GeoGreymon to digi-volve again, were you?" Isaac shook his head.

"No i wasn't," he answered. "But when i saved Jaycie and my crest glowed, it was like I knew it was time, Time for GeoGreymon to become stronger and he did."

"Good, well it looks like it's time for me to go," Wizardmon said as he began flickering. "And activating your crest is something you're going to have to figure out for yourselves, good luck."

"Wait a minute!" Darion shouted, but it was too late. The wizard was gone. "Damn!" he growled as everyone stared at the spot where Wizardmon was. "Every time we try to ask questions, he leaves before we can get answers out of him."

Lunamon turned to Hawkmon. "Are we being cared for properly?" she asked him.

"Well, if we are, then Dorumon would not have dark-digi-voled and then digi-volve backwards," Hawkmon answered with both arms stretched to the ground holding him up. All then teens looked at one another with solemn expressions.

"Come on, don't freak us out," Amy cried. "We are trying here." Yet everyone was thinking that they were failing and not good enough to care for their digimon partners.

"I'm better with computers," Alvin said solemnly as he leaned his chin on the palm of his hand.

"Don't be stupid, Al," Hawkmon replied. "As far as we're concerned, you guys are the best."

"Yeah, why the long face, Darion," Dorimon spoke.

Darion looked at his partner. "How am i suppose to take care of you? Is there some digimon caring book written out there somewhere? I'm already caring for you wrong, Dorimon."

Suddenly, the ground began shaking, so all of the teens and their digimon stood to their feet. "What the heck is going on?" Kayla cried as she tried to stay on her feet.

"I think that moving mansion may have something to do with it!" Isaac shouted, pointing at the something afar that was moving towards the group. Everyone, confused by Isaac's answer, peered to where he was pointing and saw a Mansion that was getting bigger and closer to the group.

"What the heck is that?" Amy asked.

"It's a moving house," Jaycie answered, hugging Nyaromon tighter.

"Maybe it's another mirage?" Koromon said.

"Yeah, well it feels pretty real to me!" Darion shouted as the moving mansion moved closer and closer.

When the mansion got too close, the teens and their digimon jumped out of the wait before they were run over, but then, the moving mansion stopped right in front of the group as if it was expecting them. The mansion was three stories tall that had a big front door and many different sized windows. All of the digi-destined stared at the mansion with puzzled looks, never have seen anything like it, wondering what the heck it really was and why it stopped in front of them.

"Hello there!" shouted a voice from the first floor window. All heads turned to see a familiar looking digimon they once met back on the first island; a Gotsumon, and he had half of his body out of the window, waving over to the digi-destined with a big smile on his stone face. "Hiya!"

"It's a Gotsumon," Lunamon sighed, thinking about her last encounter with one.

Darion looked down at his partner who started to whimper, and gave a sad and worried look. He then turned to the Gotsumon. "Hey, buddy! Can we come in and freshen up?" he asked.

"Of course you can, but on one condition," the Gotsumon replied.

"What's the condition?" Isaac shouted back.

"I get to have a date with that pretty little Lunamon over there!" Gotsumon answered. Everyone turned to Lunamon who was staring at the ground and had a blush on her cheeks. The teens then looked at one another, then all looked at Lunamon.

"Well?" Amy asked her partner who didn't answer back.

"Come on," Darion said desperately. "Do it for Dorimon!"

"Fine," Lunamon answered.

"Alright, well com on in!" the Gotsumon shouted, and the doors opened seconds later.

"Well, what are we waiting for guys!" Isaac shouted as he ran forwards, and the others followed him seconds later, then stopped when they all entered the lobby.

"I smell food!" Koromon said, sniffing the air.

"That sounds good!" Isaac said, then dropped Koromon to the floor. "Show me the way!" Koromon nodded and began bouncing towards a dining area with Isaac following. Jaycie smiled and the followed after Isaac and Koromon with Nyaromon in her hands.

"I'm going to go take a hot shower!" Kayla said, then ran up the stairs with Palmon following. Amy and Lunamon followed them seconds later with the same idea.

Darion turned to Alvin who looked back at him. "Well, what do you want to do?" He asked Al.

"Well, I'm still hot," Alvin said.

"Good idea," Darion said. "Let's go swimming." Alvin nodded and the four ran to go find the mansion's pool.

Meanwhile, Isaac, Jaycie, and Nyaromon all following Koromon into a dining room where there was food already made and still warm sitting on the table. There were many different kinds of foods on the tables, some you'd find back on earth and some in the digital world.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Isaac said with a big grin. "Dig in!" Jaycie, Nyaromon, and Koromon didn't have to be told twice and began eating the food. Isaac smiled and dug in to the food as well. Things were finally going there way and the could now get clean, have some decent food, and finally sleep in a nice comfortable bed.

* * *

><p>"Gotsumon!" shouted a low growling, feminine voice inside a very dark room. Gotsumon appeared in the hallways running towards where the voice was with a very worried expression on his face, sweat dripping down on his forward. He finally made it to the end of the hall where a giant steel door sat. The steel door opened up and Gotsumon cautiously walked in and looked into the shadows yet saw nothing.<p>

"Yes, master?" Gotsumon said nervously.

"I was disturbed from my sleep," said the evil voice. "What is going on here? Have you brought on some passengers?"

"Well, I did encounter a few stragglers in the middle of nowhere, and i decided to pick them up," Gotsumon said nervously, his knees shaking.

"Where and what are they?"

"Just a few little digimon," Gotsumon said, and then mumbled, "and some humans..."

"Some what?"

"Humans," Gotsumon repeated louder.

"Humans? Here? Can it be? Where are they!"

"There spread throughout the mansion," Gotsumon answered with a sad expression.

"Good, good. They will be easy to take down that way. Yes, yes. I will capture them and use their power to be the controller of this world!"

* * *

><p>Isaac and Jaycie were sitting next to each other talking while their digimon kept on eating. Isaac had said something funny and made her laugh but only for a seconds as Isaac watched her smile fade away with her eyes hinting of sadness. "Are you alright?" he asked.<p>

Jaycie turned to look at Isaac. "Yeah, I think so," she answered. "I'm just really worried, and I can't believe we're doing this dangerous mission for this digimon we don't really know. We could actually die here, Isaac. And what if we do? What if we do die and we don't ever get back home."

"Jaycie, calm down," Isaac said, grabbing onto her hand. "Things are going to be fine, I promise. I know we can get through this thing. As long as we have each other and stick together to the end. And when we do finish this mission and beat the darkness, we will finally get home, back to where we belong, I promise." Jaycie smiled at Isaac as bright light was given off from the other side of the table. The two teens turned their heads to see Koromon and even Nyaromon had digi-volved back to their rookie forms, Agumon and Gatomon. They were both asleep, leaning against each other.

"Come on," Isaac said as he stood up, Jaycie following. "Let's get these guys and find them a place to sleep. Maybe there's a close room nearby." Jaycie nodded and the two walked over to their respective digimon. Jaycie picked up Gatomon with ease while Isaac grunted as he picked up his heavy partner. Jaycie laughed as Isaac hauled Agumon into the hallway and then followed them only to be surprised and shocked to see the two in a glass case, Agumon still asleep on the ground while Isaac was screaming at Jaycie and banging on the glass wall, but there was no sound.

"Isaac!" Jaycie shouted out, waking up Gatomon, and ran towards the glass case, Gatomon dropping to her side. "Isaac, what happened!" she asked, but Isaac was trying to tell her something, and it looked like to be one word that was repeated, yet Jaycie didn't know or understand. "What? I can't hear what you're saying?"

Isaac kept trying to shout at Jaycie but it was to no avail.

"I think I know what Isaac is trying to say," Gatomon said, facing the other direction. Jaycie turned to Gatomon and looked to where her partner was looking and saw a weird looking staff pointing out of the shadows. "Run!" Gatomon shouted who then tackled Jaycie to the ground to keep her from getting hit by a black beam of light. She then stood up with Gatomon and ran away towards the back of the mansion and to hide from whatever that was.

The staff too disappeared somewhere else. The glass box that held Isaac and Agumon levitated up and floated to somewhere else.

* * *

><p>"Ah, this is the life," Alvin said was he was sitting in a hot tub with his eyes closed, enjoying the hot and warm water. Hawkmon was sitting next to his partner, enjoying himself as well. Darion was walking around in some trunks he had found in a cupboard and was walking around the pool. Dorumon was already swimming around in the pool over to the hot tub and leaned on the edge. Their digi-vices and their tags with their crest lied down on the table next to the pool.<p>

"Alvin," he called. Alvin looked at Darion questioningly. "I'm puzzled. How are we suppose to take care of our digimon properly?" Darion asked with a worried and confused expression on his face.

Alvin sighed. "Uh, I don't know," he answered, then closed his eyes. "I think we've done everything but give them discipline."

Darion turned around as Dorumon jumped out of the pool and landed next to Dorumon. "Hey buddy," Darion greeted as he kneeled down to pet his partner, but something happened. Alvin and Hawkmon jumped up in shock as they saw Darion and Dorumon enclosed in a glass case. The two were shocked as well as they then tried to bang onto the glass walls to break them, but there was no use.

Alvin and Hawkmon jumped out of the hot tub, next to the glass box and too began banging on it. Alvin looked up to see Darion trying to shout at him, but he couldn't hear anything. The glass walls were also soundproof. Alvin then saw Darion pointing to something, and when Alvin turned around, he was pushed out of the way by Hawkmon who was enclosed in his own glass box. Alvin stood up and began to run but he was stopped the the glass that enclosed around him. He turned around to see a black angel like wing disappear through the doorway. He also looked over at the table where the digi-vices were but the tags and crests were missing.

The two teens and their digimon then tried all they could to break open the glass box but nothing was working, yet. Suddenly, the glass boxes began to levitate and float away.

* * *

><p>Jaycie was running through the kitchen, hiding and having found some lost digivices, when she heard girls screaming and knew right away that it was Amy and Kayla, then began to run towards the sounds of their screaming. She arrived to their destination at a large empty room to not only find Kayla and Amy, and their digimon partners, but the rest of the digi-destined as well and they were all stuck inside a glass box.<p>

"Oh no," Jaycie said as she saw her friends all stuck and looking tired from trying to break the glass.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said a low feminine voice, making Jaycie and Gatomon jump and look around frantically. "I believe it's the last digi-destined, coming to surrender." There was a loud hollow laugh, making Jaycie shiver in her boots. "No need to be scared, I won't bite, much. Dancing Sword!"

Gatomon tackled Jaycie to the ground just as a sword swiped just over them, nearly missing them by inches. "Nice tackle," said the feminine voice as two black metals boots stepped in front of the two.

Jaycie and Gatomon looked up to see new dark digimon. She had the appearance of a woman, but her skin was grey, and wore black armor. She had four small black angel-like wings, and wielded a sword in one hand, and a staff in another. She also had a few tags around her neck. "Darcmon," Gatomon spoke up as Jaycie noticed the tags. "She's usually a nice digimon, but obviously the darkness has her corrupted."

"She got a few of the tags," Jaycie told Gatomon as the two partners stood to their feet and faced Darcmon. "What do you want from us? We're not doing anything to you!" Jaycie asked the dark digimon, Gatomon noticing that Gotsumon was peeking through the doorway.

"Oh, we all here on this continent know why you humans are here!" Darcmon started. "We all know about your conquest to destroy the darkness!"

"How do you know about that?" Jaycie asked, pulling out her digi-vice very discreetly, hoping she could get Gatomon to digi-volve again.

"We know the legend, don't you?" Darcmon said, but then grinned as she came to a conclusion when Jaycie and Gatomon shared a puzzled glance. "So, you don't know. Ha!" Darcmon raised her staff, pointing it at Jaycie and Gatomon. "Glass En - "

"Rock Fist!" someone shouted before Darcmon finished and was hit by a few rocks in her back. Darcmon turned around to see Gotsumon standing through the doorway with confidence on his face, yet with fear in his eyes.

"Gotsumon!" Darcmon growled, facing the rock digimon. "How dare you attack me! What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm tired of working for you, Darcmon!" Gotsumon shouted back. "What happened to you! You used to be so nice and fun! Now you're all evil and mean to other digimon, taking their data to make you stronger!"

"Oh, but it has made me stronger," Darcmon said then raised her staff. "Would you like to see...Darcmon dark-digi-volve to...Hippogriffmon! Ah ha!" the new dark digimon laughed as Jaycie and Gatomon huddled together in fright. "This is what happens when I take the power of other digimon, Gotsumon! Join me, and you shall have all the power you can think of. Join me in the dark, Gotsumon. Be the King to my Queen!" Hippogriffmon said.

"Never!" Gotsumon shouted with confidence and bravery. "I will never go dark! I am with the light side! I fight for the light!" And just then, Jaycie's tag glowed pink, so did the far right wall, and so did Gotsumon. The room was filled with pink. Everyone watched in shock as a symbol looking like a flower appeared on the glowing which than began to shrink smaller and smaller into a pink square that then flew into Jaycie's tag. But that wasn't it.

"Gotsumon digi-volve to...Icemon." And there were Gotsumon stood, was the same Gotsumon be he was all white, and his name was Icemon.

"Wow," breathed out Jaycie as she stared at her new crest. "The Crest of Light!" she said with excitement in her eyes.

"Impossible," Hippogriffmon growled, then ran towards Jaycie and Gatomon.

"Ice bomb!" Icemon shouted, shooting a snow bomb at Hippogriffmon, stopping her from attacking Jacyie and Gatomon. Hippogriffmon turned to Icemon.

"You are so going to pay for that!" she growled and ran towards her former companion. Icemon growled and ran back at her.

"Ice Blast!" Icemon shouted, holding up the palm up his white stoned hands as the glowed white. Hippogriffmon opened his mouth and shot a beam of energy just as Icemon released his ice blast The two attacks met in the middle and created a massive explosion, blowing the two digimon including Jaycie and Gatomon back some feet away, all falling to the ground. The blast also cause a few of the glass enlosures to be cracked.

"You dare betray me," growled Hippogriffmon as she struggling stood up to her feet. Icemon stood up to his feet as well, while Jaycie and Gatomon sat up.

"You were a nice digimon once," Icemon said, wincing in pain. "You cared about other digimon and even like to let them saty in your mansion, but now. You are corrupted and you have to be taken out. And it will hurt me to do this, cause you were my friend once and I hate to see you hurt."

"Well I don't care about you!" Hippogriffmon shouted, shooting out another beam of energy from her mouth, hitting Icemon causing hims to fly into the wall. "So pathetic," she said, stepping in front of Icemon. "Time to finish off," she added, opening her mouth, getting ready to attack.

"Lightning Claw!" someone shouted, and Hippogriffmon was clawed in the face, causing her to turn and shoot her energy next to Icemon, creating a hole in the walls.

Hippogriffmon turned to see Gatomon Standing a few feet away, glaring down at the corrupted digimon. "How dare you!" she growled. "How dare you hit me with a worthless of an attack. Now, I guess you could replace Icemon's turn to be taken out."

"I don't think so!" Jaycie said from afar, looking determined, and holding her digi-vice in her hand. "We're going to take you out!" she said determinedly.

"And what makes you so sure that you will?" Hippogriffmon said with an evil chuckle.

"Because I have this!" Jaycie shouted, holding up her digi-vice that began to glow. "You hurt my friends and try to take them away, and I will get them back with the power of light!" And her digi-vice glowed brighter, and Gatomon was wrapped in white light.

**Gatomon digi-volve to...Nefertimon!**

And now it was Nefertimon who stood in front of Hippogriffmon. "What is this!" Hippogriffmon said, with a little shock and fear in her voice.

"I am Nefertimon!" Nefertimon said, spreading out her wings. "I am all that is good and you are a darkness that has to be cleansed of all that is evil!"

"What nonsense is this?" Hippogriffmon said. "I don't need to be cleansed of anything. I am Power and you are nothing! Heat Wave!" And spewed out an extremely high-temperature wind towards Nefertimon.

"Cat's Eye Beam!" Nefertimon shouted, and a beam of light fired from her headdress, colliding and destroyng Hippogriffmon's Heat Wave.

"No matter," Hippogriffmon said. "You can't defeat me. I am an Ultimate and you are nothing but a mere champion."

"Maybe there's something that you should know then," Jaycie shouted out.

"And what is that?"

"Nefertimon has defeated a Ultimate digimo before!" Jaycie replied with a smile, shocking the dark digimon. "Go, Nefertimon!"

Nefertimon nodded and flew up. "Queen's Paw!" she shouted and gems were fired from Nefertimon's paws, shooting everywhere and exploding. The smoke cleared to reveal that Hippogriffmon was unharmed.

"Ha! You missed!" Hippgriffmon stated.

"I wasn't aiming at you," Nefertimon replied. Hippogriffmon quickly looked around as all the glass enlosures were broken and the teens and their digimon were free. Isaac and Agumon walked up first with the others behind him. Jaycie ran over to the group and handed out their digi-vice that were left behind.

(Enter song: I'm Going Digital!)

"Now, let's finish this!" Isaac said raising his digi-vice, as well as the others except Darion who thought Dorimon wasn't ready to go back out ther to fight.

**Agumon digi-volve to...GeoGreymon!**

**Lunamon digi-volve to...Lekismon!**

**Hawkmon digi-volve to...Aquilamon!**

**Palmon digi-volve to...Sunflowmon!**

Nefertimon flew over and landed next to the rest of the Digimon. "This is impossible!" Hippogriffmon growled.

"Nothing is impossible for us!" Isaac said, pointing at the dark digimon. "After all we are a team and nothing beats teamwork."

"Lame," Darion said quietly from behind him.

Isaac turned his head back. "Hey, it's the best I got right now," he whispered fiercely.

"This isn't the time to argue," Amy said.

"Right," Isaac said turning back to the corrupted digimon. "Alright, guys. Finish it!" And all the digimon took off towards Hippogriffmon.

"You can't defeat me!" She growled, spewing out a Heat Wave in which the digimon dodged it.

"Together guys!" GeoGreymon growled. "Mega Flame!" And spewed out fire towards Hippogriffmon.

"Tear Arrow!" Lekismon shouted, shooting an ice arrow from the stickup on her back.

"Blast Rings!" Aquilamon shouted, releasing a roar similar to thunder firing off ring-shaped beams.

"Sunshine Beam!" Sunflowmon shouted, firing rays of sunlight from all of its petals.

"Cat's Eye Beam!" Nefertimon shouted, and a beam of light fired from her headdress.

And All attacks flewinto one powerful attack and flew towards Hippogriffmon who happened to be ready, shooting her own beam of energy colliding with the one big attack, but they seemed to be equal.

"Oh no," Jaycie said.

"The attacks are even," Alvin said. "What are we going to do!"

Isaac turned to Darion and Dorimon. "We need you guys," he told them.

Darion shook his head. "I don't know if Dorimon is ready," he replied.

"But I am ready," Dorimon replied, jumping out of Darion's arms. "I can do it, and I want to!"

"No, I can't," Darion said, puting his digi-vice into his pocket while bowing his head in shame.

Isaac pushed his shoulder. "What is wrong with you man!" he hissed. "We need Dorimon and he wants to help, so let him."

"I can't," Darion said quietly, shaking his head.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't."

"Why not!" Isaac shouted at Darion.

"Because I don't want to make the same mistake!" Darion shouted back. Isaac looked ataken back.

"Oh," he said, putting a hand on Darion's shoulder, and nodding in undertanding. "Okay." But luckily, the didn't have to count on Darion this time when they heard someone else shout.

"Ice Blast!"

All six heads turned to see that Icemon was helping, and his attack made the others' stronger and pushed Hippogriffmon into a wall and then after a couple of seconds, Hippogriffmon's attack was broken and the Digimon's combined attack flew through the dark digimon, destroying her dark heart.

(End Song)

"It's over," Icemon said, dropping back to his knees, reverting back to Gotsumon, all other Digimon reverting back into their rookie forms. But suddenly, the mansion began to shake.

"I don't think its over yet," Alvin stated as the teens looked around.

"What the heck is going on!" Amy asked out loudly.

"The mansion's falling apart," Gotsumon answered, standing up.

"What, Why?" Kayla asked.

"Because Hippogriffmon's digitizing," Gotsumon replied.

"Well, let's not wait for this place to fall on our heads," Isaac said. "Let's get the hell outta here!" Everyone nodded and began to run away with Gotsumon behind them.

"Gotsumon," called a voice. Gotsumon stopped and turned to see Darcmon, who was back to normal, lying on the ground, reaching out for Gotsumon. Gotsumon ran back to her, and kneeled next to her. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I cause you. Please, forgive me."

"I do," Gotsumon replied, tears in his eyes.

"Thank you," Darcmon replied, tears forming in her eyes as well. "Now, go before the mansion falls on you."

"No, I'm staying with you," Gotsumon replied, holding onto Darcmon's hand. "I don't care. You are my friend and I am not going to leave you."

"Thank you," Darcmon replied, closing her eyes.

All of the teens and their digimon exited the mansion just as it collapsed and it was no more.

"Hey, where's Gotsumon?" Amy asked.

"I guess he didn't make it?" Darion replied, as they all looked at the collapsed building.

"Looks like it," Isaac said. "Come on, let's get out of here. Find a place to camp or something," he added and began to walk away with Agumon following. Everyone else nodded and began walking off with Lunamon staring at the house last and then walking off with the others.

No one noticed that some of the house material move and a stone hand appearing out of the rubble.


	16. DigiVolving the Right Way

A/N: I was writing and looking up some digimon when I thought of a cooler and more logical way for Jaycie's digimon I guess i could say. If I used Salamon instead of Gatomon, I could've had Salamon digi-volve into Darcmon then into Angewomon, which would've made more since since Gatomon is actually a champion. Oh well, maybe Ill use it in a new story or something but have Darcmon digi-volve into someone else.

Chapter 15: Digi-Volving the Right Way

"What do you think it is?" Amy asked, staring at the metal cube that the teens and their digimon surrounded. A few days had passed since their last encounter with a dark corrupted digimon and have been traveling in the rocky terrain. They had stopped when Amy's eye caught the metal cube and had been wondering what it is for the past couple of minutes.

"Maybe there's something inside it," Alvin said, puting his ear against the cube and knocking on it.

"Hey, what's that?" Kayla asked, pointing to the side of the cube she was looking at. Isaac leaned over to look at it, realizing it was a slot of somekind.

"It looks like where something could be plugged in there," he said, after examinging the slot. "Maybe for a usb chord or something."

"Or maybe it's just a weird looking keyhole," Alvin said, moving over to look at the slot. "Yes, it's possible."

"Yes, Alvin, it's a keyhole, and inisde this box holds an alien, the one you've been searching for this enire time we've been here," Darion said sarcastically, while the girls tried not to laugh.

"Yeah, very funny, Darion," Alvin replied, standing to his feet while Isaac was grabbing his laptop bag from Hawkmon who had been carrying it. "You never know. It could actually be an alien inside there waiting to be rescued."

Darion and Alvin continued to argue about the existince of aliens, while Isaac rummaged through the bag to find a usb chord. He tookon end and plugged it in to show that he was right. He then took out the laptop, turned it on and plugged the other end of the chord into the laptop which made a sound, causing Darion and Alvin to stop arguing.

"What is it, Isaac?" Jaycie asked, as everyone gathered around him. Everyone looked at the screen which a window popped up that said 'Password?'

"Password? What does that mean?" Kayla asked, while everyone turned to look at her. "What?" she asked cluelessly.

Before anyone sarcastially explained, Alvin blurted out, "Try Digimon!" Isaac nodded and typed in the word, but the laptop beeped and showed in red letters,'Acces Denied!'

"Try Digi-world," Alvin suggested again. Isaac typed in the word, but once again, Access was denied. "Digi-volve?" Alvin said. Kayla rolled her eyes.

"Look, I don't think it has anything to do with having the word digi in it," She replied, leaning against the metal block.

"Well, do you have any ideas what the password could be?" Alvin asked, crossing his arms.

"I don't know, Password?" Kayla replied, crossing her own arms.

"Password?" Alvin repeated witha laugh, while Isaac shook his head at the two and typed in the password. "Are you serious? What idiot in their right mind would use Password as their password? Huh?" he asked, then heard a ding.

"Apparently this one," Isaac replied. Kayla and Alvin looked at the screen and read in green letters, 'Access Granted.' "Good job, Kayla," Isaac praised while Alvin rolled his eyes, Kayla sticking her tongue back at him.

Back to the screen, a new window popped up stating, 'Do you wish to discharge? Yes or No?"

"Do we wish to discharge?" Jaycie repeated in confusion. "What do you think that could mean?" she asked no one in particular.

"I don't know," Isaac answered, feeling that it was not good, his finger moving over to the letter N.

"Say yes!" Alvin replied. "Come on, do it."

"Alvin, we don't even know what that means or whatever," Amy replied. "It could be dangerous."

"Highly unlikely," Alvin retorted. "Disharge means like give up or free or something like that, like release."

"The more reason to not say yes," Amy replied, her arms still crossed, as the others watched and listened to the two argue.

"Yeah, I'm with Al on this one," Darion said.

"Yeah, come on, what's the worst that could happen," Alvin said abruptly, then reached over and pressed the Y letter.

"Alvin, wait!" Isaac shouted, pushing his hand away, but it was too late, cause Alvin had already pressed it. Everyone stood still as the window closed and another opened, saying, 'Now, Disengaging.'

"That looks bad," Jaycie said. And there was a hissing sound, suprising the teens as the looked on the other side of the cube that released some smoke and the side opened up. Everyone stayed still, not daring to move.

"It opened," Kayla whispered.

"See," Alvin said, as no on moved.

"Go on, Isaac. You're the one with the crest of Courage, go see what's inside," Darion spoke, but Isaac didn't move, not want to see what was inside. "Fine, I'll do it," Darion said, setting Dorimon down, taking a step towards the opened side of the cube. "Al told you something could be inside there. Was he not right?" he said, moving to the opened side, but yelped when he was hit in the face by a small red fireball, and flew to the ground.

"Darion!" Kayla and Dorimon shouted in unison. And then, a red gloved hand appeared, grabbing onto the edge of he cube, and then a figured flipped up and onto the metal box. The teens and the digimon looked up at the teal looking impish figure.

"Ha! Next time, don't be in my way!" It said in a Brooklyn like accent, facing Alvin who was groaning on the ground.

"I think he's from Brooklyn," Amy replied, surprising the teal digimon who turned around to see that group.

"What's a Brooklyn?" it said. "And who the heck are you! Wait, don't tell me, you're the Odd Squad, right?"

"No, we're the Digi-destined," Isaac replied, closing his laptop.

"The digi-what?" the teal digimon repeated. "Never heard of you," he added the jumped off the box, and began to walk away.

"Wait, who are you?" Amy asked. The small teal digimon stopped and turned around.

"Who, me?" he asked. Amy nodded. The teal digimon jumped up and landed back on the metal box. "Impmon's the name, and troublemaking's the game! Ha ha!" he laughed, raising his two hands and created a red fireball in each hand.

"Impmon?" Agumon repeated, as Alvin sat up wiping his face.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," Impmon replied.

"Do you know something about him?" Isaac asked his partner.

"No, not really," Agumon answered. "I've never heard of a digimon named Impmon before."

"What about you guys?" Isaac asked the other digimon who shook their heads no.

"What, none of you heard of me?" Impmon asked, crossing his arms. The other Digimon shook their heads. "What? You guys haven't heard the legend of the biggest Prankster of the Digital World?" Everyone shook their heads.

"Well, I guess that makes us even," Kayla said. "We don't know this little grey rabbit and it doesn't know us. That's a first."

"I'm no rabbit!" Impmon said, creating another fireball and tossed it at Kayla who screamed and ducked from the fireball. "And I'm not grey!"

"Hey, watch it pal!" Dorimon spoke, jumping up onto the metal box and in front of Impmon.

"What are you going to do about it, creampuff?" Impmon laughed. Dorimon growled, and jumped at Impmon, digi-volving into Dorumon and tackling Impmon to the ground. "What the heck!" Impmon shouted, being tackled to the ground.

The girls screamed while Kayla and Palmon ran over to grab Dorumon and dragged him away. "No, Dorumon, he's not worth it," she said.

Isaac put the laptop away and gave it back to Hawkmon and walked over to Impmon who was standing back up and wiping his face. "You're lucky your buddies came to hold you back or i would've wiped the floor with you," Impmon said, glaring back at Dorumon who glared back.

"I wouldn't push Dorumon or any other of the digimon, buddy," Isaac told Impmon, stopping in front of the purple imp.

"I'm not your buddy, pal," Impmon replied. "And I'll do what I want, and what I want is to pummel that purple little duncecap."

"I wouldn't be talking," Dorumon growled, showing his sharp teeth at Impmon. The other digimon watching with caution.

"Your pointy teeth don't scare me," Impmon said. "You can't scare me at all, you or your bigheaded human!"

"Hey, show some respect," Amy hissed. "Technically we saved your life and brought you freedom!"

"So, what's your point?" Impmon asked, who was then hit in the head with a rock. "Ow!" he yelped, grabbing onto his head. He turned his head to see Darion glaring at him.

"How do you like it?" Darion replied, a little burn mark on his left cheek. Impmon created another fireball in each hand and smirked

"Ha! I liked it a lot," he replied. "Now, let's play!" he growled, the tossed the two fireballs at Darin, but luckily Dorumon tackled him to the ground, dodging the two fireballs.

"You're playing with fire," Isaac said, as Darion and Dorumon stood back up. Impmon turned to Isaac.

"I don't care," he replied. "Besides, I haven't had fun in forever. I've been locked up in that box forever and I need to have some of my own fun!"

"Well, why don't you go have fun somewhere else," Darion spoke up. "We don't want you messing with us."

Impmon turned to glare at Darion, but something flickered in his eyes, and only Kayla had noticed. "Alright fine," Impmon said. "I know when I'm not wanted." Impmon stuck his tongue out at them and then began to run away. "You're nothing but a bunch of losers," he shouted back at them.

"Good riddance," Amy sighed as Kayla watched Impmon running away. "Now, what should we do?"

"We keep moving," Isaac answered, turning away from the running Impmon. "We need to find the last crest, and maybe knock some sense into Leo."

"Who's Leo?" Kayla asked.

"He's the other guy that tried to destroyed us," Amy answered, turning to Kayla. "The one in black clothes with red hair."

"Huh? I don't remember him," Kayla replied.

"Right," Isaac replied. "Anyways, without him on our side, we may not be able to defeat the darkness."

"Got it," Amy and Kayla replied. Seconds later, the digi-destined began walking, unbeknownst to them, they were going the same direction Impmon had gone.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Impmon was walking towards what he thought was a village. He entered the village to see it full of different kinds of digimon doing different kinds of things like trading, buying, living, etc. Impmon grinned.<p>

"Time to have fun!" he said mischeviously and then ran towards the village.

* * *

><p>"I think we may have been a little hard on Impmon," Kayla spoke after a while a silence and half an hour of walking.<p>

"What, are you crazy!" Darion hissed. "He threw a fireball at my face!" he growled, pointing at his face where there was a burn mark. "Here's the evidence."

"No, He was just trying to have fun," Kayla retorted as Darion rolled his eyes. "He did say he was locked in the box forever, deprived of any fun at all. How would you guys like it if you were locked up with nothing to do?"

"I'd imagine it would be very boring," Isaac answered, not looking at her.

"I agree," Jaycie said, Amy nodding in agreement next to her.

"Yeah, of course it would be," Kayla said. "So he probably didn't really mean to hit Darion in the face, it was just horse play."

"Horse play?" Darion hissed, walking next to Kayla, and pointed to his face. "There is a burn mark on my face!"

"Come on, it's barely noticable," Kayla replied, trying not to laugh. Amy and Jaycie stifling their laughter while Alvin and Isaac shared an amused glance. The digimon except Dorumon silently giggled.

"Why are you defending that little jerk?" Darion growled.

"I don't know," Kayla sighed. "He was just wanted a friend, I bet."

"Well, he won't get any friends like that," Darion replied, poking at his burn mark and wincing. "He doesn't deserve any friends."

"Don't you have the Crest of Friendship?" Kayl asked the older teen.

"Yeah, so, what's your point?" Darion replied, side glancing her.

"Well, maybe this is your chance to finally figure out how to use it and maybe have Dorumon digi-volve right and not make another mistake," Kayla explained.

"Another mistake?" Darion repeated. "I get that i did make a mistake, but you don't have to keep pointing it out to me and making me miserable!" he shouted in her face and then stalked off, Dorumon glancing at Kayla and then followed Darion.

"Nice going," Amy said, appearing next to Kayla who sighed.

"I know," she replied as Amy put her arm around Kayla and walked with her.

Darion walked away from Kayla and next to Isaac who was leading the group. "Isaac, can I ask you a question?" He asked.

Isaac nodded. "Sure."

"It's about your crest," Darion said. "And..."

"And you want to know how I did it," Isaac finished. "You want to know how I got Agumon to digi-volve to his ultimate level."

"Yeah, I do," Darion replied. "I mean, you have the crest of Courage which I see could be an easy trait to figure out how to activate, but I have Friendship. How could I use Friendship. I mean, you know that I was a loner back home and I didn't like to make friends, nor did I have any."

"You have us," Isaac said, glancing at Darion. "We're you friends."

Darion sighed. "You guys are my teammates, Its different," he said as Isaac rolled his eyes.

"What about Darion?" Isaac asked.

Darion glanced back at Dorumon who was walking next to Agumon behind the teens. "He's my partner and I'm like his tamer," he answered.

"Really?" Isaac said. Darion shrugged.

"I don't know," Darion replied. "I don't know what defines a friend anymore. I really haven't had any in so long, not since... I don't know. You seem better off having this crest since you're the one with all the friends."

"Maybe it's because you don't have close friends is why you were chosen to have the Crest of Friendship," Isaac stated. Darion shrugged.

"Maybe," he said.

"And maybe it's time to start making friends and then maybe it will help you figure out how to get your Crest to work," Isaac said.

"Look!" Agumon shouted loudly, running in front of the group. "A village!" Eveyone looked fowards to see a village from afar. There were many stoned buildings but it did look empty.

"Food!" Amy shouted running towards the village with Lunamon following. Kayla, Alvin, Palmon, and Hawkmon ran after her. "Last one there is a rotten digi-egg and they have to cook!" Amy shouted back at the three who stood there.

"I guess we should go to, and I think I'd like to win this race. Not to fond on cookinf," Isaac said, smirking and holding up his digi-vice. "Are you guys game?" he asked Darion and Jaycie who both nodded with a smile and held up their digi-vice as well.

"We are so totally going win this!" Amy shouted to the others who were with her.

"Yeah, Finally going to beat Isaac at a race," Alvin said, Hawkmon flying next to him.

"Exactly, and no cooking for me tonight!" Kayla shouted, who was the one who always had to cook, most of the time.

But the three teens were surprised to see a yellow and silver blur run past them.

"See you guys at the village!" Darion shouted, riding on the back of Raptordramon. Kayla, Amy, and Alvin stopped susprised to see Darion fly by. Seconds later, GeoGreymon ran by with Isaac on his back, waving goodbye to the three teens while Nefertimon with Jaycie on her back flew over them.

"Well, they sure did make this interesting," Amy said holding up her digi-vice. "Guys, let's join them in this race!" Kayla, Alvin,a and their digimon nodded.

**Lunamon digi-volve to...Lekismon!**

**Hawkmon digi-volve to...Aquilamon!**

**Palmon digi-volve to...Sunflowmon!**

Amy climbed onto Lekismon. "Hang on tight," Lekismon said and leaped very high and far. Kayla and Alvin both mounted their digimon and flew after their friends, all having fun.

Minutes later, Darion and Raptordramon were the first to arrive at the village with a grin on his face, shouting and giving a fist pump. Alvin and Aquilamon was next followed by Nefertimon and Jaycie, Kayla and Sunflowmon, Amy and Lunamon, and in last place, Isaac and GeoGreymon.

"Looks like I won!" Darion said, dismounting Raptrodramon who reverted back into Dorumon. Everyone else dismounted their digimon who then changed back into their rookie forms.

"And I was right on your tail," Alvin replied, slapping Darion on the shoulder. Darion nodded and smiled back.

"Well, as long as I didn't come in last, then I'm okay," Kayla replied as she and the others gathered next to Darion and Alvin.

"I know, me too," Amy agreed, walking next to Kayla and putting their arms around each other. Jaycie and the others look at Isaac.

"Looks like you're our cook tonight!" She said with a laugh. Isaac chuckled and nodded.

"It's okay," He said, waving it off like it was nothing. "As long as everyone had fun," he added glancing at Darion who happened to be giving Alvin a high five. Isaac's friends began to waking into the village when he knelt next to Agumon, who did look a little bummed about losing the race. "Don't worry Agumon. If you would have digi-volved into RizeGreymon, you could have won the race," he reassured his partner.

"Well, why didn't I?" Agumon asked as Isaac stood up and the two began to follow their friends.

"Because, It wouldn't have been fair," Isaac answered.

"So, still would have been good to win," Agumon replied, causing Isaac to chuckle, and the two caught p to his friends who were talking.

"This place looks a little empty," Amy spoke as they all looked around the stoned village that was strangely a mess. Darion noticed a small stand where one could sell things that was very burnt and broken.

"A place to be this messy, I'd figure there would be some digimon around," Alvin suggested.

Suddenly, Lunamon's ears shot up as if she could hear something. "They are here," she spoke, causing everyone to look at her.

"What are you talking about, Lunamon?" Amy asked her partner.

"The digimon that live here," Lunamon answered. "They are here." she repeated the took off running, deeper into the village.

"Lunamon! Wait!" Amy shouted, running after her, no one noticing that her Tag was glowing purple.

Everyone watched Amy and Lunamon run off. Darion turned to the others. "Well, I guess...Whoa," he said, notcing something about Kayla.

"Darion, what is it?" Kayla asked, noticing Darion staring at her.

"You're Tag is glowing," Darion answered, and everyone looked over to see Kayla's Tag glowing green.

"Oh my," Kayla breathed out, then looked up. "What do I do?" she asked her friends, but before anyone could answer, Kayla began walking forward. "Nevermind," She said, passing Alvin and Darion with Palmon following.

"Come on, let's go after her before she get's lost," Isaac said, walking after Kayla and Palmon.

"What about Amy?" Jaycie asked. Isaac stopped and turned back to his friends. "She ran off somewhere too."

"Oh yeah," Isaac said. "Darion, Alvin, you guys go find Amy and Lunamon, and me and Jaycie will follow Kayla." Darion and Alvin shared an amused glance and then looked back at Isaac and nodded.

"You got it, bro," Darion replied and they all began walking foward towards the direction Amy and Kayla went, but they could still see Kayla walking some feet away, and then, Kayla turned to the left. Darion, Alvin, Isaac, Jaycie, and their digimon stopped.

"We'll meet up in half an hour," Isaac said, and the others nodded. Isaac, Jaycie, and their digimon followed Kayla and Palmon, while Darion, Alvin, and their digimon continued to walk straight where they began to here shouting and yelling.

Alvin and Darion looked at one another and then ran forward with Dorumon and Hawkmon following. Seconds later, the quad came up against a big crowd of Digimon, screaming and shouting angrily.

"Looks like the darkness hasn't gotten to this village yet," Darion stated.

"Yeah, I wonder what's going on?" Alvin wondered as the quad began to walk through the crowd. They saw some they've already seen like Pagumon, and a whole bunch of new digimon like Goblimon, Floramon, Lopmon, Renamon, Gomamon, Exveemon, Kyubimon, Woodmon, Ogremon, and when they reached he center of the crowd, where a stage was held, they saw a stong and possibly the leader of the village, a Paildramon, surrounded by a few Stingmon. But that wasn't it, someone else was on that stage, one Darion knew and hated.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jaycie, Isaac, and their digimon followed Kayla and Palmon into a two story building and up some stairs to find a stone tablet with a picture of a tear on it.<p>

"Here we are," Kayla said, looking up to the stone table that gave off a green surrounding glow.

"What are you doing here?" said a voice from behind the group. The teens and their digimon turned around to see an old woman like digimon holding onto a broom upside down. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" she repeated.

"We're here for that Crest," Isaac answered, sticking his hand in his pocket, where his digi-vice sat. Kayla lifted her glowing tag to show it off to the digimon.

"Oh, yes," the old digimon said. "Good, then take it."

The teens all looked at one another. "Just like that?" Kayla said. "No dangerous stuff or whatever?"

The old digimon nodded. "Yes, It was sent here to be protected by me many years ago by an unknown digimon. I stayed here and kept it safe and waited fot the right someone to come and take it, and it seems as if the right person is here," she looking at Kayla. "Now, go on, raise you Tag to the Crest."

Kayla nodded, turned towards the tablet, and raised her Tag. Jaycie and Isaac watched as the tablet turned fully green and shrank into a small square and flew into Kayla's Tag. "Wow," she breathed out.

"Great, now we only need two more crests," Isaac said, then turned to the old digimon. "Who are you?"

"Babamon," the digimon answered.

"Thank you, Babamon," Isaac thanked with a nod.

"You are very welcome," Babamon replied. Isaac nodded and then began walking off with his friends, but Babamon stopped him by the arm. Isaac looked at the digimon questioningly. "You have a great power in you," she said, looking at him and Agumon. "You and your digimon can reach such an ultimate power, but only can you reach this power if you can save the confused one from the darkness. He is a part to this ultimate power as well."

Isaac nodded in confusion, and Babamon released. Isaac turned away and continued to leave the building with Jaycie, Kayla, and their digimon in tow.

* * *

><p>"Hey, itsn't that Impmon?" Alvin said, pointing to the stage where Impmon happened to be tied to a wooden pole. He was trying to struggle but it wouldn't budge.<p>

"So it is," Darion replied, as a small smile came to his face.

"He burnt down my fruit and juice stand! He should be locked up forever!" shouted a Ogremon.

"He soaked all my merchandise and broke most of it! We should throw him out our village!" shouted a nearby Renamon.

"He smashed all of our flowers that we created! We should exile him and ban him from out home!" shouted a Floramon.

"Aright, alright, everyone calm down and keep quiet!" Paildramon shouted at the big crowd of digimon, and they quieted down. "Now, I know this Impmon made quite a bit of trouble..."

"Quite a bit?" growled a Ogremon. "He nearly destroyed my diner and messed up my soup of the day running out my customers!"

"I was just trying to spice your soup up a bit!" Impmon shouted. "Tasted a bit bitter to me!" And there was a bit more commotiong from the crowd shouting out complaints.

"Jeez, how long did Impmon leave us?" Darion asked Alvin as they observed the crowds' arguing.

"Couldn't have been more than an hour ago," Alvin answered.

"Wow, he is one evil little mastermind, creating all this destruction in an hour," Darion replied, a bit impressed. "I wonder what else he could do."

"Let's throw him in a confined prison!" shouted a Woodmon.

"No, throw him out of our prison!" shouted a Lopmon.

"No, let's digitize him!" shouted someone from the crowd, who gasped and looked around for someone who said that. Alvin and Darion doing the same.

"I don't think that last idea is a very good idea at all," Paildramon said. "I think we should just throw him into a prison of solitude."

"What! No!" Impmon shouted desperately. "Please, anything but that! I don't want to go back to prison, please! Please someone help me!"And since the first time Darion met the little teal imp, he felt sympathy.

"Should we do something?" Alvin asked Darion.

"Yes," Darion answered, surprising the younger teen. "I'll do it," he said, and began walking forward. "Come on, Dorumon."

"Bring in the Prison!" Paildramon ordered, and two Stingmon flew in holding a big metal box with a Wormmon on top.

"NO! NOT THAT!" Impmon cried out as the box was set down in front of him, and the Wormmon jumped down next to Paildramon. Two Stingmon grabbed onto Impmon.

"Stop!" Darion shouted, as him and Dorumon jumped onto the stage, and the crowd gasped.

"A human!" Paildramon said. "So the rumor of human in this world are true," he said as him and a Wormmmon walked up to Darion and Dorumon. "And this must be your digimon partner, Dorumon."

"You humans look funny," Wormmon said.

"I could say the same to you," Darion replied with a raised eyebrow.

"So how could I help you, human?" Paildramon asked.

"The name's Darion," Darion corrected, crossing his arms and staring down the tall digimon. "And I want you to release that Impmon, now."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Paildramon told the teen. "This Impmon here has created so much destruction in our village in so little time. He deserves to be imprisoned."

"No!" Impmon cried. "Please, buddy, help me."

"Look, Impmon was already imprisoned for a long enough time already," Darion said to Paildramon. "He's had enough solitude already. He wants to be free so let him. He may bit a little bit of a troublemaker, but he hasn't had a lot of fun in a long time and he deserves it. And I bet if we all could be a bit friendlier to him he wouldn't be so bad, and hey, he is a bit funny. So, come on guys. Free Impmon." And then, Darion's crest glowed brightly and everyone noticed.

"Whoa!" Impmon and Dorumon said as the other digimon gasped, and the Stingmon back away from Impmon or Darion.

"What is that?" Paildramon said, pointing to Darion's chest.

"What is what?" Darion asked, then looked at his chest where his glowing Crest sat. Darion's eyes lit up. "Wow, no way," he said, touching his crest. "I did it, I figured it out."

"What is that?" Paildramon repeated.

Darion looked up at the tall digimon. "This is my Crest of Friendship, and I figured it out," he said, and looked around to see the digimon looking a bit worried. Darion smirked looking back at Paildramon. "Now, please let this Impmon go."

Paildramon nodded. "Okay." he said, and nodded to the Stingmon who released Impmon. Impmon walked over to Darion and Dorumon and bowed his head.

"Thank you," he mumbled.

"What was that?" Darion asked with a smirk.

"Thank you," Impmon repeated a bit louder.

"No problem," Darion said, kneeling down and holding out his hand. Impmon looked back at Darion and shook his hand with a smile. Suddenly, the wind picked up very heavily and the clouds became dark within seconds. "What the hell?" Darion said, standing up.

"Uh Oh," Paildramon said. "The Darkness has finally come to us."

"That's the darkness?" Darion said, only have encounted this weather once before which must have been the darkness.

"Darion! Alvin!"

Darion looked up through the crowd to see Isaac, Jaycie, Kayla, and their digimon running through the digimon crowdand jumped onto the stage, Alvin and Hawkmon joining them.

"What the heck is going on?" Jaycie asked, as the wind blew harder.

"It's the darkness," Paildramon answered. "It has finally come our village." And then, out of the clouds, black beams of energy were shot out and began to grab the digimon and pulling them out of the crowd and sucked into the dark clouds. The digimon all began screaming and began to run away. "Run, my villagers! Hide from the darkness!"

Paildramon jumped off the stage only to be captured by a black beam and sucked into the sky.

"Oh no, what are we going to do?" Jaycie asked her friends who were watching the whole scene in horror. No one answered, not sure what to do at all.

Impmon looked up to see a black beam coming down on Darion who was oblivous to it. "No!" He shouted, surprising the teen as they watched Impmon run over, and tackle Darion to the ground as the beam shot down missing him.

"Whoa, that was close," Alvin said.

"You saved my life, and I saved yours," Impmon told Darion who felt grateful, but the girls all gasped with wide eyes. Impmon slowly looked up to Darion with a sad expression. "But at a price."

"What? What are you talking about?" Darion asked as he sat up and saw it. The black beam had Impmon by the foot.

"I'm sorry I burned your face," Impmon said as he was then pulled up, but he was caught by the hand, by Darion.

"You are not going anywhere, not on my watch!" Darion growled, pulling back, but he his feet was being dragged.

"Help him!" Isaac shouted as he grabbed Impmon's other arm and everyone else grabbed them.

"Please, let go before it gets you too!" Impmon said, groaning in pain.

"No, I can't lose a friend! Not again!" Darion groaned out, pulling as hard as he could, his Crest still glowing.

"Let go of the Impmon!" growled a voice from the sky. Everyone looked up to see a spec in the sky that got bigger as it fell to the ground. It landed on the ground to reveal that it was a DarkPaildramon. All digimon were now gone, third of the digimon having been pulled into the sky. "Let him go or I will make you!"

"Never!" Darion growled.

"Go ahead guys!" Isaac told the digimon as all their digi-vice glowed.

**Agumon digi-volve to...GeoGreymon!**

**Hawkmon digi-volve to...Aquilamon!**

**Palmon digi-volve to...Sunflowmon! **

**Gatomon digi-volve to...Nefertimon!**

**Dorumon digi-volve to...Raptordramon!**

The five digimon jumped infront of DarkPaildramon. "I must wanr you, that if you get in my way, then I will destroy you!" DarkPaildramon said.

"We're not going anywhere!" GeoGreymon growled as the other digimon nodded.

"Have it your way!" DarkPaildramon growled. "Electric Bolt!" he shouted, shooting electicity from his hands.

"Mega Flame!" GeoGreymon shouted, spewing out fire towards the electricity.

"Blast Rings!" Aquilamon shouted, releasing a roar similar to thunder firing off ring-shaped beams.

"Sunshine Beam!" Sunflowmon shouted, firing rays of sunlight from all of its petals.

"Cat's Eye Beam!" Nefertimon shouted, and a beam of light fired from her headdress. Raptordramon didn't attack as he was waiting for the right moment.

The other digimon's attack blocked Paildramon's which lasted a few seconds and then exploded, creating smoke, and giving Raptordramon his window. "Crash Charge!" he growled and flew through the smoke, and his team waited only to hear nothing.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed Paildramon holding Raptordramon up by his neck. "This is the best you puny digimon have?" Paildramon said as he tossed Raptordarmon over by the teens. The other digimon running over to continued fighting with Paildramon.

"Watch out!" Isaac shouted as Raptordramon flew over and destroyed the stage, knocking the teens away.

"Darion!" Impmon cried as he was pulled up into the Darkness clouds.

"No!" Darion shouted, standing to his feet. The other teens stood upfrom under some wood and dirt as well.

"Rah!" Paildramon laughed as he tossed all the digimon away. "Time to go," he said and began walking away.

(I'm Going Digital!)

"I don't think you're going anywhere!" Darion said as he walked towards Paildramon who turned back to Darion.

"Oh, you're going to stop me?" Paildramon said. Darion nodded and raised his digi-vice.

"I am," he answered. "Impmon may have been a bit of a prankster and a nuisnace, but he saved my life in the price of his. And I will make it my goal to save Impmon from the Darkness because he is my friend!" He shouted and lifted his digi-vice the glowed blue while Paildramon laughed.

"I feel the power of Friendship!" Raptrodramon said as he appeared from under the rubble of a destroyed stage.

"What's going on?" Kayla asked.

"Darion figured it out," Isaac said as a smile came to his face and walked up next to Darion. "Care to double team this guy?" he asked Darion.

"Not at all!" Darion replied. "Raptordramon!"

"GeoGreymon!" Isaac shouted and raised his digi-vice that glowed Orange.

"Digi-volve!" the two boys shouted together and their respective digimon walked behind their partners and were surrounded by blue or orange light.

**GeoGreymon digi-volve to...RizeGreymon!**

**Raptordramon digi-volve to...Grademon!**

Darion looked in awe, because where Raptordramon was stood a new digimon. He was as big as Paildramon and wore gold armor, a cape, and held a sword in each in.

"Bring it on," Paildramon taunted.

"Don't mind if we do," Grademon replied. "RizeGreymon, why don't you go first!"

RizeGreymon nodded. "Rising Destroyer!" he shouted, firing a beam barrage from his chest-cannon and the three beam cannons extending from his wings towards Paildramon who jumped hig in the sky, dodging the attack.

"You missed!" Paildramon shouted.

"That was the idea."

Paildramon looked up and higher in the sky was Gradmon coming down on him. "Cross Blade!" With the godly speed of his sword, Grademon slashed Paildramon apart crosswise. Paildramon yelped and flew down to the ground and landed, creating a crater.

Grademon landed next to the Crater as RizeGreymon walked up to it and both looked at Paildramon who was quite beaten up. The other digimon and the teens all gathered wround the crater.

"Don't underestimate the Power of Friendship!" Grademon told Paildramon who then began to laugh and began to digi-tize away.

"You may have defeaten me!" Paildramon said. "But you will never defeat the darkness!" And he was gone and the weather began to clear up. Grademon and RizeGreymon both reverted into their in-training forms.

"Hello Dorimon," Darion said as he picked his partner up, Isaac doing the same with Koromon.

"Way to go Darion," Isaac praised as the team gathered round. "You figured it out."

"Thanks," Darion said with a half smile, looking into the Sky. _I will get you back, Impmon, _He thought to himself. "And I want to say something to you guys," he added. Everyone looking at him expectantly. "All of you guys are my friends," he said as everyone smiled in return. Darion looked at each of their faces only to realize something else. "Uh oh."

"What?" Kayla asked as Darion friends looked at him in confusion. Isaac and Jaycie too looked at their friends to see what Darion was seeing.

"Amy!" they shouted in Unison. Kayla and Alvin both looked into the group to see that Amy was not there. She wasn't anywhere. Amy and Lunamon were missing.


	17. Sacrificial Love

A/n: I changed Alvin's Crest to Sacrifice cause I didnt know how to use knowledge and this was easier for me. Don't worry i did change the other chapters too for future readers. Here's a 2 for 1.

Chapter 16: Sacrificial Love

"Lunamon, wait up!" Amy shouted as she ran after the rabbit-like digimon through the village, then stop abruptly. Amy stopped behind her. "Lunamon, what is it?" she asked, and got her answer when Lunamon was entrapped by a net and was dragged away. "Lunamon!" Amy cried and ran after her digimon Partner and stopped when Lunamon was stopped.

"Well, hello there," said a low voice. Amy slowly looked up to see the half oxe, half horse digimon, Vajramon. Standing next to the ultimate digimon was Leo and Devidramon.

"See, I told you we would catch one," Leo said with am evil smirk and crossing his arms.

"Amy, run!" Lunamon told her partner. Amy nodded and began to run away but it was too late as she too was entrapped in a net.

"No!" She shouted as she was dragged away. "Kayla! Isaac! Alvin! Somone help me!" she screamed, but only the bad digimon and Leo could hear her.

"Scream all you want, _Amy_," Leo spoke with a smirk. "No one, but us will hear you."

Half an hour later, Devidramon through Amy and Lunamon inside a cage, inside a cave. Vajramon disappeared, leaving Leo and Devidramon to look after the girl and her friend.

"Why are you doing this?!" Amy cried, freeing herself from her net, Lunamon doing the same. "What have we done to deserve this? Why are you so evil!? You should be on our side."

"I have my reasons," Leo started to answer, turning towards Amy in the cage. "And I have chosen my side. The side that will conquer all and change this world for the better."

"But what is it that you want? What will you get if the darkness wins?"

"Me? Well, _when _the darkness wins, I will get my own digimon to control and make my slaves. I will have my own place to rule. That is my pay for doing the darkness's bidding."

"But what about earth?" Amy asked. "What about home?"

"_Home_!?" Leo spat in anger, turrning away from Amy. "Home is a place where one belongs and feels welcome, not forgotten and left alone. Not thrown away like yesterday's newspaper. My home abandoned me when i needed it the most, left me with no hope. But then, I found a new home," Leo said, turning back to Amy. "Here. Here, i can do whatever I want, and no one can't tell me what to do. As long as a do what the darkness and its allies tell me to do, i will become strong and rule my own place to call home."

"That's the darkness talking," Amy said. "The real Leo probably doesn't think about his real home that way."

"And what do you know about the real Leo?" Leo asked, moving closer to the cage and staring Amy down, who looked away. "You don't! I know the real Leo. And let me tell you. He was weak! A loser! He lost hope in that cell he was in when he arrived here, but then, my master, Devimon, showed him, me, the way."

"Devimon is an evil digimon," Amy said. "Why would Leo want to line himself with that demon?"

"I told you why," Leo replied with a sneer. "Because he lost hope, he didn't care what happened to himself, and that's where I was born. I was the deepest dark desires in the real Leo, tucked deep down, but Devimon released me, and I took over. And with my partner, we would become something far more power than any of you digi-destined. And with this," Leo said, holding up his tag, which surprised Amy because there was a black tag inside it, with the shape of a pentagram on the crest. "I will be unstoppable."

"Where did you get that crest?" Amy asked, slowly standing to her feet.

"Oh, this," Leo said, looking at his tag and black crest. "Vajramon found it for me," he said, then reached into his pocket and pulled out something light blue and squared. "He also found this." And once Amy saw it, her tag glowed the same color as the crest.

"That's mine," Amy said, pointing at the crest with a heart on it.

"Yes, i know," Leo said, then put the crest back in his pocket. "But it's mine, for now. It will give me more power to fight off your friends and we meet them tomorrow. And you'll have a front seat and watch as i beat them down one by one.'

"You won't win," Amy said. "You can't, my friends are stronger than you and that ox monster."

"And what makes you sure that they will win?" Leo asked.

"Because we are a team," Amy answered defiantly. "And as long as we're together, we can beat anything."

"But that's just it isn't it," Leo said with an evil smirk, leaning in close. "You're not together." Amy swallowed hard, staring into Leo's eyes, who then laughed, and walked away.

* * *

><p>"How could she just disappear just like that?" Alvin said, pacing around the edge of the now empty village that was overrun by the darkness, which distracted them from ever noticing that Amy and Lunamon were missing in the first place. Hawkmon was sitting on top of a small building watching his Partner pace.<p>

After the little battle and later that night, the digi-destined had searched the whole village for the two but they found nothing. Right now, the digi-destined were gathered in the center of the village at night, sitting around a fire, trying to figure out what happened.

"Do you think if she was taken?" Kayla asked, sitting on the ground with her knees close to her chest and Palmon sitting next to her. She was a bit distraught about losing her best friend and not being able to find her or get her back.

"It's possible," Isaac said as he watched Alvin pace around. Koromon was sitting by Isaac's feet, resting. "She could have been taken when she and Lunamon took off running."

"Well, it obviously has happened since she's not even in this village," Alvin replied a bit heatedly, stopping and crossing his arms. "But the question is, who would want to take her and Lunamon."

"That's pretty simple," Darion answered, leaning off a building, Dorimon sitting on top of his head, resting.

"What do you mean, it's simple?" Alvin replied, looking at Darion. "What digimon would kidnap her?"

"Maybe Darion is not just talking about a digimon, but a human too," Isaac said, getting the idea. "And there is only one other human we know of in this world that would take her."

"Leo," Jaycie, Alvin, and Kayla said in unison.

"And I think I know who the digimon is that helped him catch Amy," Isaac added, and his friends looked at him questioningly. "Vajramon," he said, jogging his friends memory of who.

"So, where the heck do we begin?" Darion asked, Alvin getting on the laptop. "I mean, Leo and Vajramon certainly didn't leave a trail of breadcrumbs or anything."

"The longer we sit here, the more time they have to torture and hurt Amy and Lunamon," Kayla said in a scared voice, Palmon patting her patner's back for comfort.

"Yeah, we know," Darion said, putting his hands in his jacket pockets. "But remember he practically beat us when we first fought him. We have to plan things out before we can go anywhere, and with RizeGreymon and Glademon, we might actually have a slight chance."

"That is if they're strong enough to get back to the ultimate level, Darion," Isaac spoke, staring into the fire. Darion nodded, glancing at the resting Koromon and then up to Dorimon.

"How could we just let her run off by herself," Alvin said, putting down the laptop. "We should have gone right after her or made her stay, I dunno." And at the moment, the laptop Ding-ed, and everyone turned to look at it. Alvin grabbed the laptop to see what was going on.

"What is it?" Kayla asked. "Is it Amy?"

"Actually," Alvin started typing on the computer. "It's an Email."

"Email from who?" Isaac asked.

"Leo," Alvin answered the began to read, "'_If you want to see your precious friend and her pet rabbit ever again, you will meet me back in the village tomorrow morning. You will surrender all you crests and digi-vices to get your friend back. If you don't say goodbye to your friend_.'" Alvin looked up and stared at all his friends in horror, Kayla sniffling and covering her mouth, trying not to cry. Isaac and Darion looking at one another as Jaycie moved over to comfort Kayla.

"Now what?" Darion asked, taking Dorimon off his head and settled him in his arms. "We can't just give up the crests and digi-vices just like that."

"We have too," Alvin said, standing to his feet, and shocking his friends. "For Amy, we have to get her back."

"But without our things, we can't save the Digital World from being destroyed!" Darion replied, setting Dorimon to the ground. "We can't risk losing the digi-vices or crests."

"That doesn't matter right now!" Alvin growled. "What matters is getting Amy back before something really bad happens to her. Even if that means giving up the things that would help us get home."

"What do you think, Isaac?" Darion asked, but someone else spoke before Isaac had a chance to.

"But that's just it, Alvin," Jaycie spoke up. "If we do give our things up, then we won't be able to get home, ever."

"And Amy?" Alvin said, pointing to no where. "Were just suppose to leave her with those monsters?"

"I don't like this any more than you do, Alvin," Jaycie replied, holding a crying Kayla. "But what can we really do about it?"

"She's right, Al," Darion said. "We can't just sacrifice our digi-vices and crests right now. Yeah, we're vulnerable without 'em, so we have to find out another way to get Amy out of this mess. And the only thing i can think of is to fight."

"But we have to ger her back! Whatever it takes," Alvin argued, his hands clenching into angry fists.

"We will get her back, Al, I'm sure," Darion said. "But we can't give up our digi-vices or crests. We have to find another way."

"But there is no other way!" Alvin screamed.

"Alvin, buddy, come on, you're overexaggerating," Darion said. "There will be other ways, we just have to figure them out."

"And what if we can't?" Alvin replied, but answered before Darion could. "I'll tell you. Amy's going to be turned into Digimon food if we don't get her back."

"Alvin, don't be ridiculous," Jaycie spoke up.

"Or she'll most likely turned over to the darkness, just like Leo was," Alvin continued. "And we have to get her back before that happens."

"Alvin!" Jaycie growled. "Okay, we know we have to get Amy back. We know, and we will get her back, okay?"

Alvin sighed and looked over to his best friend. "What do you think, Isaac?" He asked, and everyone else looked at Isaac and waited for an answer.

Isaac looked up at his friends who were all staring at him expectantly. He breathed heavily and stood up to his feet. "There's not much we can do," he spoke. "But I can tell you guys this. We will do whatever it takes to get Amy and Lunamon back."

"But - "

"Without sacrificing our crests and digi-vices," Isaac said, interrupting Alvin who looked away and bowed his head. "Get some rest," he ordered to the other teens. "We may have another big day on our hands," he finished and walked away.

Darion lied down next to Dorimon and closed his eyes. Kayla to went to sleep with Palmon falling next to her. Alvin shut off the laptop and then lied down, using the bag as a pillow, Hawkmon flying down and laying next to his partner. Gatomon was last to lay down to sleep while Jaycie stood to her feet and followed Isaac who had walked by a small fountain, looking down in it at the reflection of the moon.

Jaycie appeared next to Isaac. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Isaac nodded, not looking at Jaycie. "Yeah, I'm alright," he answered.

"What are you thinking?" Jaycie asked while sitting on the edge of the fountain.

"Why do you guys keep asking me that?" Isaac asked with a sigh, sitting next to Jaycie, and leaned on his knees.

"Because you're our leader," Jaycie answered, looking at Isaac who wasn't looking back.

"I'm not your leader or any kind of leader," he spoke.

"But we follow you, Isaac," Jaycie replied, placing a hand on his back. "We ask you for your advice and guidance, and we accept whatever it is you tell us to do."

"Why? I'm not smart like Alvin or tough like Darion," Isaac said, looking at Jaycie. "One of them are leaders, I'm not."

"Isaac," Jaycie breathed out.

"No, Jaycie," Isaac said, before she could explain something. "Whatever you're gonna try to say won't get me to change mind about who I am and what my role here in this place is. If I say - " Whack!

"Ow!" Isaac yelped, holding the side of his cheek. "What the hell was that for?"

"Because you're an idiot," Jaycie answered, looking frustrated. "You are our leader, Isaac. Because we chose you to lead us, and even if you don't know it, you have been leading us, and you've been doing a great job! So, you're our leader whether you like it or not!" she finished, stood up, and walked away.

Isaac watched her as she left and smiled. "What an amazing woman," he said to himself, and the left back to the campsite.

An hour before the sunrise, Alvin woke up with a start. He sat up and looked around, seeing that everyone else was still asleep and that the fire had gone out. Quickly and quietly, Alvin took action, stood to his feet, and began packing up the laptop.

"Watcha doin?" said a voice from behind Alvin.

Alvin slowly turned around to see that Koromon was awake and watching him. "You're up early," he said to the small digimon.

"So are you," Koromon replied as Alvin placed the bag over his shoulder. "Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom," lied Alvin.

"Why are you taking the laptop?" Koromon asked.

"For reading material," Alvin said slowly, thinking how ridiculously that sounded. "Look, don't worry about it. I have some business to do while i do my business, alright?"

"Ok," Koromon said with a nod, or what looked like to be a nod.

"Okay," Alvin said, turning away from Koromon who hopped next to Isaac and sat there, while Alvin walked away, where Koromon saw he was going pretty far and towards the empty village.

Alvin entered the village while the sun began to rise and walked into the center of the village where their previous battle took place. He walked over to the rubble of the sat on some of the wood to wait for Leo and Amy. Half an hour passed and Alvin was pacing in front of the broken stage, when they arrived.

"Well, what do you know? It's the nerd," said a familiar voice.

Alvin stopped and turned to see Vajramon, Leo, and Devidramon holding a net with both Amy and Lunamon inside. "Alvin," Amy breathed out when she caught eye of him. Alvin glanced at her, then at Leo where he saw that he had two digi-vices attached to his belt.

"There's only one, where are the rest of the humans," Vajramon spoked, his arms crossed.

"Yeah, where are the others?" Leo asked, but answered his questiong before Alvin could. "Let me guess. You guys had a disagreement about what to do about not giving over the crests and digi-vices. You thought that you should do it while your friends thought otherwise. Am i right?" Alvin didn't answer, but only continued to stare at Leo. "Of course I am," Leo said with a smirk, then looked at Vajramon. "Now what?"

"Looks like we have to take the girl and her digimon, and give them to the darkness," Vajramon answered.

"No!" Alvin shouted, jumping forward. "Don't!"

"And what can you do to stop us, little boy," Vajramon spoke. "You have no power or no digimon. You can't stop us."

"Please," Alvin said, placing the laptop on the ground. "Take me instead. Take me in her place."

"What will stop me from not taking both of you?"

Alvin glanced at him and smiled sadly. "Because, she's stupid," he said, shocking Amy and Lunamon. "You want me because I'm intelligent and a computer genius, and I would be a great asset to the darkness,' he finished with a bowed head, his crest giving off a faint glow from behind his sweater, which he noticed. "So take me instead, and free Amy and Lunamon."

"A genius," Vajramon repeated, and then smiled evilly. "Yes, he would be a great asset to our masters. Okay. Devidramon release the girl and her pet."

"What!?" Leo said in a shocked voice. "You're letting them go!? Why? You should take them both!"

"Silence, boy," Vajramon growled. "This is my call, and you are to do what I say! Now, release the girl and her digimon, and take the boy prisoner. We shall take him to the darkness and turn him over. Maybe give him a strong dark digimon!"

Leo glared at the ox digimon, and waved at Devidramon who sat the net down, releasing Amy and Lunamon, next to Leo.

"Now grab the boy!" Vajramon hissed. Leo waved again, and Devidramon began to walk towards Alvin who began to walk towards the big demon digimon.

"Alvin, no!" Amy cried, and began to run, but was stopped by Leo.

"He made his choice," Leo growled, holding and struggling onto Amy. "He's coming with us."

"No, let me go," Amy cried, trying to get out of Leo's hold.

"No!" Alvin shouted, stopping in his tracks. "Leave her alone!"

"No, I don't think so!" Leo laughed, and then tossed Amy to the ground. "And there's nothing you can do to stop this!"

Amy slowly looked up to Leo and smiled. "There is now," she said, holding up her digi-vice. Leo looked down on his belt to see that she had indeed got her digi-vice back.

"No!" Leo hissed and then jumped towards her, Amy's crest falling out of his pocket, and to the ground.

Amy rolled out of the way causing Leo to hit the ground next to her. "Too late," she said, and her digi-vice beeped and glowed. "Lunamon!" Lunamon nodded and began running towards Devidramon who slowly turned to the smaller digimon.

**Lunamon digi-volve to...Lekismon****!**

Lekismon jumped up and over Devidramon. "Moon Night Kick!" she shouted, coming down towards Devidramon, kicking him in the head, then landed next to Alvin. "Go!" she shouted. Alvin nodded and ran towards Leo and Amy, but Vajramon jumped right in front of him, while the other two digimon began to fight.

"I don't think so!" He growled, then picked Alvin up with its hand. "You are coming with me to the darkness."

"My best friend isn't going anywhere with you, nose brain," shouted a voice. Everyone's head turned to see the four other digi-destined, and their digimon in their Champion levels, except Hawkmon.

"Hawkmon!" Alvin groaned as he was squeezed, and Hawkmon flew forward towards his partner and Vajramon.

"Alvin!" Hawkmon growled as Alvin's digi-vice glowed.

**Hawkmon digi-volve to...Aquilamon!**

Aquilamon flew over and tackled Vajramon to the ground, Alvin falling out of his hand.

"Alvin!" Amy shouted, stepping to her feet, noticing her crest. She grabbed it, but a hand grabbed her wrist.

"No," Leo growled, tightening his grip over her wrist.

"Let me go!" Amy shouted, slapping Leo in the face, and she was free.

"Alright, guys, it's go time!" Isaac shouted, and all the digimon nodded and ran forwards. GeoGreymon and Raptordramon ran to help Aquilamon, while Sunflowmon and Nefertimon flew over to help Lekismon.

"Alvin," Amy cried, and ran to his unconsious form, the others began to run towards the two. Amy kneeled next to Alvin. "Please, don't be dead," she cried, picking up his head and shoulders, hugging him close.

"Alvin!" Isaac shouted, as him, Darion, Kayla, and Jaycie ran to their friends, but stopped when Vajramon jumped in front of them. The digi-destined looked over to see that GeoGreymon, Raptordramon, and Aquilamon were down and out for the moment.

"You humans and been such a nuisance in my evil plans," Vajramon spoke, slowly turning towards Amy and Alvin. "Now, watch as I destroy two of your little friends." Vajramon then crossed his swords. "Deva Blade!" he growled, firing a beam of energy towards the two.

"No!" Isaac and his friends shouted, running towards Amy and Alvin.

"Alvin!" Aquilamon shouted, trying to stand up.

"Alvin!" Amy shouted, as she hugged herself close to Alvin who's eyes shot open.

"Amy!" Alvin said, sitting up. "What's going on?!"

"That's what's going on!" Amy cried, pointing at the beam of energy heading towards them.

"Oh no!" Alvin cried, moving in front of Amy, covering her protectively, and closing his eyes. "No!" he shouted, his crest glowing brightly. "Aquilamon!"

"Alvin!" Aquilamon shouted, as he got up and began to fly towards his partner, and just then, Alvin's digi-vice glowed red, and so did Aquilamon who was covered in fire, which flew quickly in front of Amy and Alvin.

**Aquilamon digi-volve to...Garudomon!**

Vajramon's beam of energy hit the fire shaped digimon and was deflected away by the new digimon, who was a heck of a lot bigger than Aquilamon. This digimon was too a red and yellow bird, with gigantic talons, wings and arms. Everyone stood in shock and awe as Hawkmon had reached his ultimate level.

"Garudomon," Vajramon said in fear in which Isaac noticed. "Leo, the time has come to use the Crest of Darkness!"

"Leo has a crest!" Kayla said frantically to the others.

"A crest of Darkness," Jaycie added, turning to Isaac. "What are we going to do when he uses it?"

"We're going to do what ever we can!" Isaac said, glancing at Leo who was running towards Devidramon who was still fighting with Lekismon, Nefertimon, and Sunflowmon. Garudomon ran towards Vajramon and the two set of hands connected and they pushed against one another.

"Darion!" Isaac called. Darion turned to the younger teen who raised his orange glowing digi-vice. "Come on, let's kick it up a notch!"

"Alright," Darion said, then raised his digi-vice that began to glow purple.

"GeoGreymon!"

"Raptordramon!"

**GeoGreymon digi-volve to...RizeGreymon!**

**Raptordramon digi-volve to...Grademon!**

RizeGreymon and Grademon rose from the ground and ran towards Vajramon, but stopped when Devidramon appeared in front of them. "I don't think so!" Leo growled, dismounting his dark partner. Kayla and Jaycie looked over to their partners to see they were down and back to their rookie forms, and then ran to them.

"It's time for me to do what I was made to do," Leo said, holding up both his digi-vice and crest the both were glowing the blackest black. "Devidramon, now!"

Devidramon roared as he was covered by darkness. **Devidramon dark-digi-volve to...**

"Oh, no, not again," Kayla said as she hugged onto Lunamon and Palmon; Jaycie holding onto Gatomon; and Amy and Alvin holding onto one another, while Vajramon and Garudamon wrestled each other.

"Get ready, RizeGreymon," Isaac shouted at his partner. "Whatever shows, I want you to blast it out of the universe!"

"You too, Grademon!" Darion agreed.

The two digimon nodded. RizeGreymon lifted his gun that was getting ready to shoot and pointed it at the black energy egg, and Grademon charged his swords.

And then, there was a blast of black energy knocking every teen off their feet, and where Devidramon stood was another digimon, but he was covered by something and some boots with skulls on them could only be seen.

"Who is that?" Jaycie asked as all the teens stood back to their feet.

"That is your destruction," Leo said with a mad face. "That is what is going to take away your life. That is..."

"Myotismon!" growled the digimon that whipped open his cape to reveal a vampire-like digimon that began to laugh. "It's over for you Digi-destined!"

"Now!" Isaac shouted loudly.

"Trident Revolver!" RizeGreymon growled, shooting his gu three times towards Myotismon.

"X-Blade!" Grademon shouted, crossing his swords and shooting an x beam of energy towards the vampire digimon.

Myotismo threw his hands in front of him, and shouted. "Grisly Wing!" And a swarm of bats appeared and shot towards the digimon's attacks, creating an explosion, throwing the RizeGreymon and Grademon back.

Meanwhile, Garudomon overpowered Vajramon and tossed him over to the ground. "This ends now," Garudomon said, lifting its giant claw. "Crimson Claw!" he growled, his fist covered in flames and brought it down on Vajramon who tried to block the attack but it was too strong for him.

"No!" Vajramon cried as he was thrown by the punch, steaming, and beginning to digi-tize away. "This isn't over!" he shouted, and then he was gone. Garudomon smiled as he witnessed Vajramon disappear into nothingness.

"Garudomon!" Alvin shouted. The huge bird digimon quickly turned around, but it was too late as he was whipped back by a long string of red energy, throwing him to the ground.

"RizeGreymon!" Isaac shouted at his fallen partner. "Get up!"

"Come on, Grademon, you can do this!" Darion shouted towards his partner, then turned towards Isaac. "This guy is way strong, Isaac."

"I know," Isaac said through clenched teeth, his hands clenching into fists. Myotismon was strong, stronger than Vajramon and Devimon, and they weren't strong enough to beat them.

It was at the moment, Lunamon regained her consciousness, and found she was in Amy's arms. "Amy," she breathed, gaining the attention of her partner.

"Lunamon!" Amy cried,, letting go of Lunamon who stood to her feet. "You're awake."

Lunamon looked over to the battle. RizeGreymon, Grademon, and Garudomon had all risen back to their feet and were back to fighting with Myotismon with all their strength.

"I have to help them," Lunamon spoke as she stepped forward.

"No!" Amy cried, grabbing onto Lunamon's little paw. "No, I can't let you, you're not strong enought to beat him."

"But I have to try!" Lunamon argued, just as Grademon was whipped by the Red energy whip. "I have to try!" she repeated as she tried to pull away from Amy who tightened her grip.

"But you can't," Amy replied, tears forming in her eyes. "Not in you're condition."

"Amy, I have to do this!" Lunamon cried, struggling against Amy. "They need me!" Just then, Garudomon was taken down by a swarm of bats, reverting him back into a Poromon.

"Poromon!" Alvin shouted frantically, running to his partner.

And then, it was Grademon who was taken out next, slashed by the whip of red energy and reverting back to an unconscious Dorimon.

"See, they need my help!" Lunamon cried.

"Lunamon, you can't," Amy cried. "I don't want to lose you!"

"You wont," Lunamon replied, turning to her partner. "You'll never lose me, even if I am destroyed, I'll still come back."

"What if you don't?" Amy sniffed. "Lunamon, please, I can't lose you, not now, not ever."

"I'm sorry, Amy," Lunamon said, and then left her partner running towards the fighting RizeGreymon and Myotismon. "**L****unamon digi-volve to...Lekismon!**"

Lekismon jumped up really high, over Myotismon and RizeGreymon, who was just punched to the ground. "Moon Night Kick!" And Lekismon came down on Myotismon, but she was caught by the ankle, by Myotismon and brought down to the ground very hard.

"Lekismon!" Amy shouted, running forward. "Please don't die!" she cried, stopping in front of her partner, and kneeling next to her while RizGreymon tackled Myotismon. "Lekismon, please, you're my best friend, and...I love you..." And then, Amy's crest shined very brightly, and at that moment, Lekismon awoke.

"Amy," she said, sitting up. "I can feel your love. I can feel your power!" And then, Amy's digi-vice shined the same color as her crest, light blue, and Lekismon was covered in light.

"No way!" Alvin spoke, standing next to Darion, both holding their digimon. "She figured it out!"

"Good for her," Darion said with a small smile.

"She did it!" Kayla shouted excitedly, standing next to Jaycie, both holding onto their digimon who were unconcscious.

**"Lekismon digi-volve to...Crescemon!" **And there next to Amy, was a new and more stronger digimon. "Amy," she said, towering her partner who looked up in awe at the tall digimon, though half the size of RizeGreymon, yet taller than Myotismon. She was holding a moon shaped shield and a moon shaped scythe. "I have reached my Ultimate level, thanks to you," Crescemon spoke.

"You're welcome," Amy replied with a teary smile. "Now, go and help RizeGreymon!" Crescemon nodded, turned, and ran towards Myotismon and RizeGreymon.

Leo looked on with disgust. "Like that'll help 'em," he murmured.

"I don't know, but it might."

Leo turned around to see Isaac walking up to him. "Oh, here for another beating are you?" Leo said, turnig fully towards Isaac.

"Why are you doing this?" Isaac asked, walking up to Leo.

"Because I can," Leo replied with a mad sneer. "And there's nothing any of you can do about it."

"I beg to differ," Isaac spoke, smirking and looking behind Leo, towards the battle. Leo saw his eyes behind him and turned. RizeGreymon and Crescemon both stood in front of Myotismon.

"Can you distract him?" Crescemon asked. "I have an idea." RizeGreymon nodded and stepped forward.

"I promise you this, RizeGreymon," Mysotismon spoke, his cloack swishing in the wind. "This will be your last battle."

"We'll see about that!" RizeGreymon replied, as its chest opened and cannons extending from its wings. "Rising Destroyer!" And beams were fired from the cannons and its chest-cannon towards Myotismon.

Myotismon smiled, "I don't think so!" He growled, throwing his hands forward. "Grisly Wing!" And the bats flew towards the beams. "This wasn't going to work!"

"I know," RizeGreymon replied with a smirk, pushing the beams as hard as he could.

"What!?" Myotismon said, and looked around and saw that Crescemon had disppeared. "Hey, where's that other digimon!?"

"Right behind you," Crescemon said, waving her scythe and outlining it into the shape of a crescent moon that appeared in front of her, made of energy. "Ice Archery!" And Ice Arrows soared from the moon shaped energy and towards the back of Myotismon.

"Direct hit!" Amy said with a fist pump. And once the ice arrows hit, the began to cover him in ice, and RizeGreymon released his hold, the bats being destroyed.

"No!" Leo cried angrily as Myotismon was frozen.

"Isaac!" Darion called, gaining the black haired boy's attention. "I think that's our cue to retreat!" Isaac nodded.

"Retreat!" Isaac shouted to all his friends who nodded. He then turned to Leo who was already running towards his dark partner.

"Isaac," RizeGreymon said, landing in front of him, holding Alvin, Darion, and Kayla, all with their partners. Crescemon was holding onto Amy, Jaycie, and Gatomon. Isaac nodded to RizeGreymon who then picked him up, and everyone began to retreat as fast as they could.

Isaac looked back, seeing Leo trying to break out his partner with a rock. This Myotismon was stronger, no doubt, and the darkness was giving it more power. It turned out this dark-digidestined would be their toughest yet. They would have to destroy Leo and Myotismon, but they would have to bring out the real Leo, and get the darkness out of him. But the problem was, how were they suppose to do that? If they couldn't, then Isaac wouldn't be able to reach they ultimate power that Babamon told him about. That power was to help him defeat the darkness, and if they couldn't change Leo back to normal, then all would be lost. There would be no way to save the Digital World.


End file.
